Faux-semblants
by La Plume d'Elena
Summary: "Deux adolescentes, Reine et Ange, un monde rempli de préjugés. La normalité, les règles, ne pas sortir du rang. Si la raison peut se conformer aux conventions, il en est tout autre des sentiments..." Un livre, deux personnes, un amour.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER** (inspiré de celui de _**Delphlys**_ _)_ : Toute copie, adaptation, arrangement ou modification de tout ou partie de ce texte, est interdite sans l'autorisation préalable de l'auteur. L'univers de OUAT ne m'appartient pas. Ce disclaimer est valable pour tous les chapitres. Cette fiction est une réédition suite à une suppression de mes écrits pour les retravailler (et surtout les finir !).

* * *

 _« Deux adolescentes, Reine et Ange, un monde rempli de préjugés. La normalité, les règles, ne pas sortir du rang. Si la raison peut se conformer aux conventions, il en est tout autre des sentiments... » Un livre, deux personnes, un amour._

* * *

 _Hello les SwanQueeneuses,_

 _Cette fiction étant achevée de mon côté, je la republie ! Publication deux fois par semaine : mercredi et samedi._ _Ce sera rapide._

 _En espérant que cela vous plaise,_

 _LPE_

 **.**

 **« Faux-semblants »**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

 **.**

Il s'agissait du roman de l'année. Tout le monde en parlait, tout le monde avait attendu sa sortie. Un roman aux allures juvéniles à l'origine de la vague des romances lesbiennes. Mais ce qui choquait dans « Faux-semblants », c'était la mise en scène d'adolescentes et leur remise en question sur le plan sexuel. Aux Etats-Unis, dans le pays le plus libéré et le plus prude au monde, sexe et adolescente ne font pas bon ménage et on hurlait des insanités avant même la sortie officielle de ce livre. Pourtant, tout le monde voulait le lire, savoir, connaître ses deux héroïnes et ce nouveau genre littéraire, la romance lesbienne. On accusait également l'auteur d'être en réalité un homme. Qui d'autre, à l'exception d'un homme, aurait pu créer un pseudo aussi ridicule que Leslie Alim Aniger ?

Derrière ce pseudo alambiqué, se cachait forcément un esprit tordu. Emma n'en fut pas pour autant effrayée et quand elle reçut le livre envoyé par une maison d'édition avec lequel elle avait un contrat en tant que chroniqueuse sur le site internet "Les Petites Revues du Net", la jeune femme avait aussitôt bondi dans son canapé, thé à la cannelle dans sa main gauche et le livre dans l'autre main. De l'index, elle feuilletait les pages, captant quelques mots du regard. Le texte avait l'air plutôt bien écrit.

Tout en buvant une gorgée, Emma referma le livre et le retourna pour lire le résumé :

 _« Deux adolescentes, Reine et Ange, un monde rempli de préjugés. La normalité, les règles, ne pas sortir du rang. Si la raison peut se conformer aux conventions, il en est tout autre des sentiments... »_

Une moue se dessina au coin de sa bouche. Encore quelques heures à perdre pour un roman à l'eau de rose, c'était bien décevant. Elle dont la vie sentimentale se résumait au néant intersidéral allait à nouveau devoir écrire une chronique sur un sujet qui lui était indifférent.

Non sans un soupir, contrariée, Emma ouvrit la première page.

 _« A mon premier et seul amour, celle que je n'oublierai jamais, ma E.S. »_

Le titre du premier chapitre était des plus banals, « Rencontre ». Elle le lut en sautant quelques lignes. On aurait dit un Twilight revisité. Une adolescente Reine, la narratrice, régit le lycée comme bon lui semble. Terrorisés, aucuns élèves ne s'opposent à ses désirs. En quelques lignes, Emma nota le caractère profondément froid de cette Reine, comme si celle-ci ne possédait pas de cœur. Au chapitre deux, l'élément perturbateur : l'arrivée d'une jeune élève, Ange. Ce ne fut pas tant les prénoms ridicules qui perturbaient la jeune chroniqueuse dans sa lecture mais sa normalité… il s'agit du début le plus normal.

Déçue, Emma se leva, posa le bouquin dans un coin avant d'aller prendre une douche pour oublier ce navet.

Jusqu'au soir, les phrases de « Faux-semblants » tournèrent en rond dans sa tête comme une vieille chanson. C'était comme elle connaissait déjà cette histoire. Cette adolescente, Ange, la petite orpheline débarquant parmi un lycée d'inconnus, lui était si familière. Sans parler de cette Reine, la maléfique Reine, qui semait la terreur. Cette Reine, on aurait dit…

 **—** Non… , souffla Emma en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

L'eau ruisselait sur son visage, elle augmenta un peu la chaleur pour sortir de sa torpeur. A peine lavée, la jeune femme sortit de sa douche et enfila en vitesse un drap de bain et une serviette pour ses longs cheveux blonds. A la sortie de la salle de bain, dans la précipitation, elle bouscula Chafouin, le chat obèse de sa colocataire Mulan.

Mais ce soir-là, pas le temps pour un masque ou un gommage, pas le temps de s'excuser auprès de Chafouin et l'amadouer par des caresses, elle se précipita dans le salon pour se blottir sous son plaid, attrapant le bouquin « Faux-semblants » au passage.

Aussitôt, elle sauta deux chapitres « Soupçons » et « Le regard » pour arriver au cinquième chapitre dont le titre la fit bondir : « Une après-midi studieuse. ». Ce titre transpirait l'ironie. Ses doigts tremblaient, tout se passait comme…comme ce qu'elle avait vécu. Sauf que Reine n'était pas Reine et Ange…

Son index suivait les phrases avec assiduité, chacune lui coupant un peu plus le souffle.

 **—** _Reine, ce qui s'est passé au musée…je…_

 **—** _Ce sera notre secret, Ange, lui répondit la brune légèrement amusée tout en caressant le haut de la main d'Ange, posée sur son livre, pour la rassurer. Elle craignait que la blonde se défile et parte loin d'elle. Reine avait toujours craint d'être abandonnée. Son seul moyen d'être entourée par des personnes était d'être haïe de tous. C'était l'unique manière qu'elle avait trouvée pour qu'on éprouve quelques sentiments à son égard._

 **—** _Pourquoi ?_

 **—** _Je ne comprends pas ta question._

 **—** _Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?_

 _Cette fois-ci, Ange la regarda droit dans les yeux en lui posant la question._

 **—** _Qui ne peut avoir envie d'embrasser la personne qu'il aime devant le sublime tableau de René Magritte « Les Amants » ?_

 _Jamais Reine n'allait par quatre chemins. Elle désirait Ange plus que tout et elle l'aurait coûte que coûte. Peu importe le prix._

 **—** _Ce sont un homme et une femme, Reine._

 _La brune éclata de rire._

 **—** _Tu me blufferas toujours par tant de perspicacité, ma chérie._

 _Visiblement, le petit surnom ne plut pas à Ange qui frissonna. Une fois sa moue de désapprobation disparue de sa face, cette dernière planta son regard dans celui de Reine qui, pour la première fois, craignit de ne faire face à un refus._

 **—** _Nous sommes deux femmes. C'est anormal._

 **—** _Tu ne désapprouves pas pour autant qu'on puisse éprouver des sentiments l'une pour l'autre ?_

 **—** _Non, gémit la blonde en ôtant sa main, loin des caresses de Reine, puis elle roula sur le lit pour se rapprocher du corps de celle-ci. Leurs jambes s'enroulèrent, leurs respirations se firent plus bruyantes. Chacune parcourait le corps de l'autre. Avec passion, avec une envie interdite._

 **— ...** _Je t'aime aussi, Reine. »_

Emma rongeait l'ongle de son pouce à tel point qu'elle en saignait. Elle referma brusquement le livre. Était-ce son imagination ? Après tout, toutes les histoires se ressemblaient mais celle-ci, on aurait dit l'histoire de sa propre vie. Jamais elle n'avait parlé de son adolescence. Refoulé au plus profond d'elle-même, le secret avait toujours été bien gardé. Son secret avec Reine. Son secret avec _Regina_.

Soudain, son regard scruta le pseudo de l'auteur : Leslie Alim Aniger. Un frisson remonta son échine. Regina adorait les anagrammes. Leslie Alim Aniger, sllim Aniger, Regina Mills. La blonde ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un hoquet de surprise.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul événement qui pouvait confirmer ses doutes. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net et lire le livre.

Pendant tout l'après-midi, Emma lut le livre de plus en plus stupéfaite par la vraisemblance avec son adolescence ; mais elle continua de le lire sans même prendre une pause.

Et enfin elle le trouva, page 260. Les mains tremblantes, elle tourna les quelques pages du chapitre : « La première et dernière fois ».

 _Pour cette dernière nuit avant le bal de promo, les deux adolescentes s'étaient retrouvées dans un parc. Il faisait nuit noire et toutes deux s'étaient allongées, le visage tourné vers le ciel étoilé. Reine en profita pour se dévoiler._

 **—** _J'ai peur, Ange. Peur que tu m'abandonnes quand tu iras chez ton oncle là-bas à Springfield tout cet été...peur que tu m'oublies et qu'on ne se voit pas avant mon déménagement dans le campus de l'Université Columbia._

 _Ange avait l'air surprise, sa princesse n'exprimait jamais ses sentiments. Alors, elle prit la main de celle-ci et la porta à sa bouche pour l'embrasser._

 **—** _C'est notre dernier jour de lycée mais je te promets que ce jour ne marquera pas notre séparation. Nous nous écrirons. A mon retour à Storybrooke, je chercherai du travail pour gagner assez d'argent qui me permettra de te rejoindre à New-York. Je ne laisserai pas la distance nous séparer. Je t'aime Reine, plus que tout au monde. Même si nous nous cachons, même si le monde n'est pas prêt à voir notre amour, tu seras toujours dans mon cœur._

 _A ces mots, Ange se releva puis se pencha pour embrasser la brune. Cette dernière garda les yeux fermés et souffla :_

 **—** _Alors, prouve-le. Prouve-moi que je suis la seule. Donne-moi la seule chose que tu n'aies jamais donné._

 _Les joues d'Ange s'empourprèrent car elle savait parfaitement de quoi Reine parler. Maladroitement, elle s'allongea sur le corps de sa chérie qui enfouit aussitôt ses mains gelées sous le pull de la blonde qui gémit aussitôt._

 **—** _Désolé, murmura Reine avant d'enfouir sa tête dans la chevelure dorée pour y mordiller l'oreille d'Ange._

 _Toutes deux roulèrent dans l'herbe. La brune se révéla très entreprenante, laissant sa langue glisser sur le corps de son Ange tout laissant ses mains caresser le haut de la poitrine. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne réfléchissait. Poussées par l'excitation, elles se déshabillèrent tout en déposant quelques baisers. Ange qui avait appréhendait ce moment depuis des mois oublia toutes les règles que lui avait inculqué son éducation. Nulle pensée vers les interdits inculqués par la société. Seule Regina l'obsédait. Ce n'était pas son corps qui l'excitait tant mais le fait d'être autant aimée d'une personne. Cette première fois était bien plus parfaite que toutes les premières fois qu'elle avait imaginées._

Une larme coula le long de la joue d'Emma. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait vingt-huit ans et depuis son adolescence, elle n'avait jamais retrouvé une personne comme Regina. A présent, elle était sûre que, derrière Leslie Alim Aniger, se cachait Regina Mills. En lisant « Faux-semblants », Emma se rendait compte à quel point cette dernière la connaissait.

Pour la première fois, la chroniqueuse ne prit pas le temps de finir le livre. Elle connaissait déjà la fin. Il s'agissait d'un drame. Reine allait se retrouver seule au bal de promo car Ange ne viendrait pas. Aux yeux de Reine, Ange avait eu peur d'officialiser leur relation en dansant ensemble, en vivant leur amour au grand jour.

La réalité était tout autre.

Ce soir-là, le soir _de leur première fois_ _et dernière fois_ , Ruby, la voisine d'Emma, était au parc. La jeune adolescente les avait vues et prises en photo. Le lendemain, Emma avait subi des menaces de sa part. Or, quand on est jeune et sous le joug d'un amour interdit, la moindre menace peut paraître bouleversante. Si elle était allée au bal de promo, Ruby aurait publié les photos de Regina et elle, envoyé des copies à leurs familles respectives. Or, la famille de sa douce, très à cheval sur les apparences, aurait renié leur propre fille à la découverte de cette horreur — quitte à l'abandonner dans une rue sans le sou. La mère de Régina, soupçonneuse, lui en avait déjà touché quelques mots. Souhaitant les protéger, la blonde s'était résolue à faire une croix sur son premier amour. Ruby poursuivit son chantage à l'université ; avec le temps, Emma perdit de vue Regina. L'été était passé et aucune nouvelle l'une de l'autre. Autant la passion de courte durée avait été intense que l'été l'avait balayée d'un revers, semblait-il.

Cette histoire, elle l'avait refoulée durant toutes ces années.

A la fin du bouquin, la chroniqueuse trouva une enveloppe : une invitation privée à une soirée pour rencontrer la fabuleuse Leslie Alim Aniger. Un sourire s'élargit sur le visage d'Emma.

Bientôt, « Faux-semblants » aurait une suite.


	2. Chapitre 1

**.**

 **Chapitre I**

 **.**

Mademoiselle Swan avait décidé au dernier moment de prendre le train pour rejoindre ce meeting et rencontrer la fabuleuse Leslie Alim Aniger. Une fois son billet pris et la voie de son train trouvée, Emma s'installa à une place dans un compartiment où un homme dormait déjà, la tête renversée sur le siège.

Livre à la main, assise à côté de la vitre, elle continua sa lecture :

 _Reine aimait profondément Ange et Ange aimait Reine de tout son cœur. Consciente que leur relation serait mal perçue d'autrui, le couple se cachait derrière une amitié spéciale, collées l'une à l'autre même en cours. Partenaires d'expériences, camarades de table, duo pour les dissertations, plus personne ne pouvait les dissocier. Que ce soit en cours comme en-dehors, Reine et Ange trouvaient toujours un moyen d'être ensemble. D'un point de vue extérieur, elles étaient meilleures amies alors qu'en réalité, elles s'aimaient en secret. Au fond de la classe, sur leur table, ce n'étaient pas des ragots qu'elles s'échangeaient sur des petits papiers, comme les autres faisaient, mais des mots d'amour. Reine confiait à Ange qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout et Ange racontait à Reine que sa vie était changée à tout jamais depuis leur rencontre._

Et c'était vrai.

Ces quelques lignes qu'Emma venait de lire la plongèrent dans ses souvenirs. Leur table. Elle se rappelait des gravures creusées avec la pointe du compas parmi les insultes et les numéros de téléphones inscrites : « Tu es ma Reine, pour la vie. E.S » « Pour le meilleur et pour toujours, ta R. ». De petites phrases qui lui servaient de baume sur le cœur quand elle rentrait à la maison pour faire face au deuil inachevé de sa mère et à la maladie de sa grand-mère, Mary-Margaret Blanchard. La pauvre, qui avait pris sous son aile, au sein de la maison familiale — elle vivait déjà avec sa fille et sa petite fille au moment de l'accident — souffrait d'un cancer du sein. Elle était en voie de guérison mais la maladie la mettait tout de même mal en point.

C'est alors qu'Emma se demanda si Régina faisait allusion à Mary-Margaret. Elle ouvrit le livre à nouveau mais celui-ci lui glissa des mains et tomba par terre.

Alors qu'elle se baissait pour le ramasser, une main fut plus rapide que la sienne et lui tendit le livre. Le regard d'Emma remonta lentement le bras jusqu'au visage. Un visage buriné par le temps qui lui souriait avec dureté. Comme un masque. Un masque familier mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Il était de ses hommes de second plan dont on ne se souvient jamais. Une ride du Lion marquait cette face sévère. Pourtant, l'homme lui souriait.

 **—** Excusez-moi, je vous ai réveillé !, dit Emma.

 **—** Ne vous excusez pas, je ne dormais qu'à moitié.

 **—** Merci pour … le livre, bafouilla la blonde, l'air gêné.

L'homme la dévisageait de ses yeux sombres d'une manière presque médicale. On aurait dit un psychologue en train d'analyser son patient. Ses lèvres s'élargirent formant un grand sourire.

 **—** Faux-semblants. N'est-ce pas le livre dont tout le monde parle ?

 **—** Si.

Emma serra le livre machinalement contre son ventre comme si elle craignait que ses secrets ne soient dévoilés. Mais c'était déjà le cas. Toute son adolescence, tous ces vices apparaissaient au grand jour dans ce livre. Comme si son journal intime avait été publié. Cerise sur le gâteau, ses secrets étaient adorés du public qui, en raffolant, quémandait un tome deux. Or, la blonde savait que cette suite ne paraîtrait jamais. Il n'y avait de suite à cette histoire d'amour. Elle s'était achevée un soir de la manière la plus brutale qui soit.

Regina s'en était-elle remise ? Ou avait-elle sombré dans une profonde dépression comme son Ange ?

 **—** Je me présente, Rumple pour vous servir.

Le regard d'Emma se dirigea à nouveau vers son voisin. Quel drôle de personnage ! Rumple, quel prénom ! En plus d'arborer une allure étrange, son comportement venait d'un tout autre siècle.

 **—** Enchantée, mademoiselle Swan, se contenta de dire Emma, ne souhaitant donner son prénom à un inconnu.

 **—** En aucun cas, je ne souhaite vous importuner, mademoiselle Swan. Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

L'homme s'enfonça à nouveau dans son siège et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir. Après quelques minutes pour surveiller que ce Rumple ne l'espionnait pas, Emma reprit sa lecture :

 **—** _…et Ange racontait à Reine que sa vie était changée à tout jamais depuis leur rencontre._

 _Les autres élèves ne comprenaient pas cette relation, sentant que leur proximité dissimulait autre chose. Mais ils se voilaient la face. Bien que les années soixante soient passées, les mentalités ne peuvent pas accepter certaines vérités. Les hommes peuvent aimer les hommes et les femmes peuvent aimer les femmes. Avant tout, nous aimons une personne et non, un sexe._

 _Ange et Reine ne s'étaient jamais demandées un seul instant pourquoi elles s'aimaient car elles s'aimaient tout simplement. Quand Reine avait adressé la parole à Ange à son arrivée dans l'institution, elle avait ressenti une attirance particulière. Non cette attirance physique qu'elle ressentait quand un garçon l'attirait, cette attirance physique qui menait deux êtres dans un lit pour procréer, mais une attirance douce et apaisante, une envie d'embrasser cet être et de le chérir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours._

 _Elle en était tombée amoureuse._

 _Elle, Reine, qui avait collectionné les garçons comme un chasseur accumule dans une vitrine ses trésors, éprouvait pour la première fois des sentiments pour une personne. A leur première conversation, la jeune fille voulut couvrir de baisers le visage d'Ange. La première semaine, Ange devint son obsession. La troisième semaine, une fois élue déléguée de classe, Reine fouilla dans les fiches des élèves pour trouver les coordonnées de son obsession. La quatrième semaine, n'en pouvant plus de regarder Ange sur la photo de classe sans jamais lui parler en réalité, Reine prit son courage à deux mains et s'assit, en cours, sur la chaise vide à côté d'Ange sous les airs estomaqués des autres élèves. Tout le monde craignait Reine, personne n'osait approcher cette nouvelle étrangère ; et les voilà réunies._

Une voix cracha alors dans les haut-parleurs pour indiquer leur arrivée imminente, extirpant Emma de ses pensées. Son voisin, surpris par l'annonce, avait fait un bond d'un mètre de sa place.

 **—** Le terminus, le prévint Emma, amusée par un Rumple interloqué. Nous arrivons d'ici quelques minutes.

Ce dernier la remercia brièvement puis la salua d'un hochement de tête avant de partir, son attaché-case en cuir à la main. Un coup d'œil vers la vitre et tout Manhattan s'étalait, illuminée par les lumières jaunâtres des lampadaires. Craignant d'être en retard, elle regarda sa montre. Il lui restait deux heures avant le début du meeting. En sortant de la gare, elle prit Lexington Avenue. Cependant, la petite valise commençait à devenir lourde même en la roulant à bout de bras et Emma s'arrêta dans le Madison Square pour déguster un sandwich rapidement. Son repas fini, elle déposa sa valise à l'hôtel réservé puis s'apprêta pour la rencontre. Après avoir consulté son gps via le portable, elle se rendit compte du long trajet à venir et décida de héler un taxi dans la rue. En trente secondes, la jeune femme réussit à en arrêter un.

 **—** Bonjour monsieur, Soho Grand Hotel s'il vous plait.

Le chauffeur se tourna vers elle et la salua.

 **—** Je prends par Broadway ?

 **—** Oui.

 **—** Ça bouchonne un peu par ce chemin à cette heure-là.

 **—** Je veux passer par Broadway avenue, insista Emma.

Il lui restait une heure quarante-cinq avant d'entrer dans le meeting et n'ayant jamais mis les pieds à New York, elle souhaitait voir cette célèbre rue. Choix qu'elle regretta très vite quand ils se retrouvèrent bloqués plus d'une heure dans les bouchons. Le quartier était particulièrement beau mais le fait d'être coincée dans le taxi l'empêcha d'apprécier cette visite.

 **—** Et si j'y vais à pied ?, demanda Emma.

 **—** Vous, vous ne venez pas de New York ? , sourit le chauffeur, ironique.

Emma se tut jusqu'à l'arrivée. Après avoir payé une somme astronomique et troqué sa paire de baskets pour de hauts talons chics, elle sortit du taxi et s'élança vers l'hôtel. Une longue file d'attente longeait la rue de l'hôtel. Les portes étaient encore fermées mais les fans brandissaient « Faux-semblants » tel un Saint-Graal tout en hélant le pseudonyme de l'auteur : « Leslie Alim Aniger ! Leslie Alim Aniger ! ». Emma surprit même des badges LGTB affichés sur des vestes. Silencieuse et observatrice, elle se plaça en fin de file, juste derrière un groupe en train de lire des passages du livre.

 **—** Quel est ton passage préféré ?

 **—** Celui où Reine raconte la première fois qu'elle a vu Ange. ' _C'était un jour pluvieux comme on les déteste. Le trench de Reine était trempé et elle se sentait comme un chat mouillé. L'odeur de la pluie la dégoûtait et elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise. A l'entrée du lycée, devant les portes, elle attendait que celle-ci. Autour d'elle, les élèves avaient formé de petits groupes. Les rockeurs, les rappeurs, les bitchs, les emos… Elle, elle n'appartenait à aucun de ces groupes et cela la ravissait. Reine était unique et elle le savait. D'ailleurs, elle le faisait même savoir. Mais ce jour-là, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas appartenir à un groupe. Une adolescente, sans doute de son âge, se tenait immobile à l'écart des autres. Une adolescente qu'elle avait autrefois connue enfant puis perdue de vue. Déjà, il y avait eu un sentiment spécial lorsqu'elles étaient petites. Et elle était de retour... Ses longs cheveux blonds ressemblaient à ceux des princesses. Elle était belle, très belle. Parmi tous les moutons_ **—** _ainsi Reine appelait les autres élèves_ **—** _, cette princesse était une magnifique biche et elle, Reine, désirait l'approcher. En faire sa proie. 'Ange, à ce qu'on dit. C'est une nouvelle dans le lycée public, elle étudiait par correspondance apparemment. On ne sait pas d'où elle vient.', entendit Reine, c'était une de ses camarades de cours qui fixait justement sa biche. Ange, ce prénom lui allait à ravir car cette adolescente apparaissait comme un miracle dans sa misérable vie. »_

 **—** Tu crois qu'à ce moment-là, elle pensait en être amoureuse ? , demanda la jeune femme qui avait déjà posé la première question.

Emma crevait d'envie de s'immiscer dans ce groupe et de leur dire que oui, oui Reine lui avait confié qu'elle l'avait aimée au premier regard. Au lieu de ça, elle recula d'un pas et une autre fan en profita pour lui voler la place, mine de rien.

 **—** Il y a un passage qui m'a fait pleurer. Le dernier chapitre, déclara une autre dont les cheveux étaient très roux.

 **—** Oh oui, si c'est bien celui que je pense. J'ai pleuré aussi. Attends, je l'ai sous les yeux là. C'est du point de vue de Reine ! ' _Ange avait disparu de ma vie aussi brusquement qu'elle en était apparue. Elle qui avait éclairé mon existence me faisait sombrer à jamais dans le néant. Le matin, elle n'était plus là. Amorphe, je me réveillais d'un sommeil qui n'en était plus un. Je me nourrissais et buvais par besoin. Une semaine, deux semaines. Les chiffres n'étaient plus que des chiffres qui ne servaient plus à rien. Elle n'était plus là. J'ai eu envie de mourir. Je voulais mourir. Je ne servais plus à rien. Mes sombres pensées me conduisaient à une existence de fantôme, me levant pour me conformer à un quotidien dicté par la société : les études, les examens, la vie sociale. De retour chez moi, je m'allongeais dans le canapé et ne pensais plus qu'à elle, à mon avenir rêvé à ses côtés. Au fil des mois, je parvins à la haïr. Comme mon père qui m'avait délaissé, j'avais fini par la détester de m'avoir également abandonné. Car oui, elle m'avait abandonné pour toujours. Et à jamais.'_

— Quelle plaisanterie !, pensa Emma.

Régina ne s'était même pas donné la peine de lui donner des nouvelles durant l'été. Comment osait-elle donc se plaindre ?

Après quelques instants de réflexion, la blonde se ravisa. Tout n'était sûrement pas vrai dans ce livre. Raconter la vérité, la vraie fin était une bien piètre idée dans leur cas.

Les larmes aux yeux, l'une du groupe de fans tourna la tête et brusquement, son visage changea du tout au tout. Elle se mit à hurler :

 **—** La voiture est là, la voiture est là ! Lesliiie ! Leslie !

De son côté, Emma digérait encore les dernières phrases qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Et si Régina la détestait vraiment à présent ? Si elle avait vraiment attendu de ces nouvelles ?

Après tout, elle n'avait jamais eu connaissance du chantage de Ruby...

Était-elle en train de commettre la plus grosse erreur de sa vie ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**.**

 **Chapitre II**

 **.**

Un Porsche Cayenne gris anthracite s'engouffrait à ce moment précis dans la W. Broadway. Les hurlements reprirent de plus belle jusqu'à couvrir la cacophonie new-yorkaise. Emma se retrouva écrasée contre la paroi métallique qui servait à dessiner la file d'attente. Une porte claqua près d'elle mais elle ne pouvait bouger ni lever la tête, la poitrine comprimée et le corps baissé vers l'avant à cause de la ruée de fans qui se collaient à elle, livre à la main, pour obtenir un autographe.

 **—** Leslie ! Leslie ! , hurlaient les fans, plus hystériques encore.

Une porte se claqua mais Emma ne pouvait toujours pas effectuer de mouvements. Ses bras étaient coincés et l'air commençait à lui manquer. Les cris s'intensifièrent brusquement derrière elle et tête toujours baissée, elle vit une paire de talons, des Jimmy Choo à brides croisées, arriver dans sa direction, accompagnée de trois paires de chaussures de villes parfaitement cirées. Plus les escarpins s'approchaient, plus son cœur battait. La paire de Jimmy Choo s'arrêta alors devant elle et son corps fut encore plus écrasé contre la paroi. Pendant un instant, Emma pensa que ses os allaient se broyer.

 **—** J'ai eu un autographe ! , cria un fan allongé sur elle tandis que les Jimmy Choo s'éloignaient.

La foule s'écarta alors de la paroi et Emma, haletante, reprenait peu à peu une respiration normale. Autour d'elle, l'euphorie se poursuivait. Livres en l'air, les fans saluaient l'entrée de la star dans l'hôtel. Dans un microphone, une femme annonça que l'attente ne serait plus longue, seulement trente minutes. Alors, sagement, le troupeau se calma et se mit à lire des passages de Faux-Semblants. Au début de la file, un chant s'éleva ; un groupe de femmes avait créé une chanson en hommage à l'amour de Reine et Ange. D'autres se permettaient des analyses du livre en le comparant à l'amour de Roméo et Juliette. D'ailleurs, Emma remarqua que, derrière elle, s'était accumulé une bonne soixantaine de personnes. Cela faisait dix minutes à peine qu'elle était arrivée sur les lieux, d'où avaient débarqué ces personnes ?

 **—** _S'il te plait, Ange, j'aimerais que tu portes ce bracelet, lui demanda Reine tout en lui tenant la main comme si elle allait se briser._

 _Visiblement, sa petite amie était heureuse de ce cadeau. Elle qui avait reçu peu d'amour durant son enfance se retrouvait comblée par son âme sœur._

 **—** _Reine, c'est vraiment magnifique. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'offres un cadeau pour mon anniversaire comme nous nous sommes disputées, se confia Ange puis elle fixa le bracelet. Pourquoi est-il de couleur rouge ?_

 **—** _Une vieille tradition de la fac dont on m'a parlé, mais quand tu travailleras, les dragueurs se souviendront sûrement sa signification. Je ne veux pas que tu aies de soucis par rapport aux hommes. Ce bracelet me rassurera. Rouge quand tu es en couple ; orange quand tu es casé mais ouvert et vert, tu es célibataire._

 **—** _C'est un très beau cadeau, Reine. Je suis touchée. Je le porterai tout le temps. Ce bracelet, ce sera un peu comme si tu étais tout le temps à mes côtés._

 _Ces quelques mots, Reine les garda au fond d'elle et son âme les lui rappela plus tard quand elle subit des coups durs._

Regina avait vraiment décrit leur relation sans omettre un seul détail. Ces mots étaient exacts. Pas un n'était ajouté, pas un n'était supprimé. Un décennie plus tard, « Leslie Alim Aniger » ravivait les moindres détails dans un écrit, _comme un mémoire_. Elle leva le bras, fixant ce ruban rouge qu'elle avait toujours gardé.

 **—** Les portes s'ouvrent ! , cria une femme à côté d'elle et rapidement, Emma Swan se retrouva entraînée par une vague fanatique jusque dans l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

C'était un hall assez cosy, très élégant qui les accueillit. Seule une vingtaine de personnes purent rentrer et Emma réalisa que le groupe qui la suivait avait été recalé à l'entrée. Elle était la dernière invitée privilégiée.

 **—** Vous savez où est-ce qu'on va nous emmener ? , lui demanda une jeune fille.

Cette dernière, cachée derrière de grosses lunettes rondes, la regardait timidement. Sur sa veste était épinglé un badge : « Emilie Weston, journaliste **—** The Express ». Emma se contenta de hausser les épaules pour lui signifier qu'elle ne savait pas non plus. Aussitôt, la journaliste prit un air peu ravi et tourna les talons pour questionner une âme plus amène de lui répondre.

Dirigé par une femme et entouré de gardes peu affables, le groupe monta un escalier puis, après avoir marché dans le dédale de couloirs, arrivèrent à une porte. La porte 35. Une porte en bois toute simple, l'entrée de monsieur tout-le-monde.

Un homme, qui ressemblait fortement à Nestor dans Tintin, vint leur ouvrir et tous pénétrèrent dans les lieux. L'appartement était immense et dès leur entrée, la grandeur démesurée du salon leur fit écarquiller les yeux. Le décor semblait tout droit sorti d'une photographie de mode. Un style épuré aux couleurs cotonnés donnait l'impression d'être chez soi. Allongée dans un des trois sofas, Regina les salua tous et d'un signe de la main les invita à avancer. Emma se glissa derrière un garde du corps pour se cacher du regard de Regina. De l'autre côté, Emilie Weston sortit son calepin. Deux autres journalistes l'imitèrent. Des deux côtés du sofa où se trouvait Regina, deux caméras l'entourait. L'objectif était braqué sur elle et la femme parut particulièrement à l'aise sous les projecteurs. Elle se leva et replaça son écharpe sur l'épaule.

 **—** Bonsoir messieurs dames. Certains d'entre vous ont parcouru un long trajet, d'autres vivent à New York et n'ont eu que Broadway à traverser mais dans tous les cas, je vous remercie d'être venue.

Emma sursauta en reconnaissant l'homme qui venait de se poster à côté de Regina : son voisin de siège dans le train. Celui-ci entoura l'auteure avec son bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Emma se brisa. Le groupe fut alors écarté. On leur dit qu'ils assisteraient d'abord à une conférence de presse avant de pouvoir eux-mêmes poser leurs questions et approcher « Leslie Alim Aniger ». Cela convenait parfaitement à Emma Swan qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : repousser le moment où leurs regards se croiseraient.

Des flashs commencèrent à fuser et Regina, le sourire aux lèvres, répondit aux questions des journalistes :

 **—** Une question que tout le monde se pose avec ce succès mondial. Y aura-t-il une suite ?

 **—** Pour le moment, non. Il y a peu de choses à dire de plus à vrai dire.

 **—** Comptez-vous faire un film ? Il parait qu'Hollywood vous a contacté.

 **—** Un film ! , s'écria Regina. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment les adaptations d'un livre en règle général. Le lecteur imagine toujours les personnages à sa manière ; une transposition forcée, par l'usage d'un acteur, débouche souvent sur une déception. Je ne veux pas décevoir mes lecteurs.

 **—** Reine se suicide-t-elle à la fin ?, s'exprima Emilie Weston.

A cette question, Regina éclata de rire :

 **—** Je pense que Reine n'est pas une femme…une fille, pardon…qui se complaît longuement dans les ténèbres. Il y a une part de lumières en elle et c'est sûrement cette lumière qui va la pousser vers le haut à la fin de son adolescence.

 **—** Madame Aniger ! , l'interpella un journaliste placé devant Emma. Cette dernière, prise de panique, se mordit la lèvre. _Madame_ ? Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé _Madame_?

Le regard de Regina se détourna de la journaliste de l'Express vers son interlocuteur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun mot ne sortit lorsque ses yeux se rivèrent sur la blonde qui l'avait quitté sans un mot des décennies auparavant. Le seul amour de sa vie.

 **.**

 **Avis aux lecteurs :**

 **D'après vous, Regina lui a-t-elle pardonné ?**

 **Qui est cet homme auprès d'elle ?**

 **Emma a-t-elle fait une erreur en venant ?**

 **.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires !**


	4. Chapitre 3

**.**

 **Chapitre III**

 **.**

 _Son ventre montait et descendait au rythme de la respiration profonde de cette jolie endormie. Au creux de ses reins, la lumière douce du matin printanier glissait et réchauffait cette peau blanche comme neige. Ange, qui contemplait Reine comme un peintre apprécie les rondeurs de sa muse avant de graver à tout jamais un instant délectable sur la toile, laissait trainer ses doigts sur la poitrine de sa belle. Elle aimait ce toucher, d'autant plus agréable les yeux fermés. Une courbe, deux courbes, son index traçait son chemin puis remontait en douceur vers le visage de la brune. Mâchoire, arête du nez, arcades. Tel un pinceau, son doigt retraçait les traits du visage de Reine ; Voyant que la respiration de celle-ci s'était calmée, Ange déposa un baiser sur les pointes rosées des seins._

 **—** _Quel réveil agréable ! , murmura Reine moitié endormie avant de rouler sur le corps de sa petite amie. La fraicheur de ses pointes se heurtèrent à un corps chaud, particulièrement chaud, elle emprisonna alors la taille fine d'une Ange haletante avec ses jambes._

 **—** _Envie d'un câlin matinal, ma douce ?_

 _La blonde lui adressa un large sourire plein de sous-entendus. Reine approcha son visage du sien, ses coudes appuyés de chaque côté de celui-ci et les doigts enchevêtrés dans la chevelure dorée. Ange était à elle, Ange lui appartenait._

 _Les yeux dans les yeux, les deux amantes se firent un baiser esquimau, frottant amoureusement leurs nez en riant._

 **—** _Ton regard me dit qu'on va faire l'école buissonnière encore aujourd'hui, suggéra la brune tout en lovant son visage dans le cou de sa chérie._

 **—** _Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es mon miroir, Reine. Tu penses les mêmes choses, au même moment...comme connectées..._

 _Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la phrase et des gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche ; Reine ne l'avait écoutée que d'une oreille, ses doigts étaient allés titiller son ange à la naissance du pubis._

 _La brune gloussa et fixa dans les yeux Ange qui rougissait :_

 **—** _Miroir, mon beau miroir dis-moi qui sont les plus belles ?_

 **—** _Idiote !_

 **—** _Qui est idiote, mademoiselle Naws ? , sourit Reine, l'air un tantinet coquin, en redoublant ses caresses. Regardez-moi dans les yeux et je devinerai vos envies, car je sais toujours ce que vous désirez sans même que vous ayez besoin de parler._

 _Alors, Ange plongea son regard dans celui de Reine et Reine dans celui d'Ange._

Mais la réalité, une décennie plus tard, fut tout autre. Les yeux de Regina étaient rivés sur ceux d'Emma et inversement. Mais la blonde ne sut décrypter ce regard. Haine, surprise, tristesse, sentiments, joie, déception. Trop de sentiments défilèrent sur son visage en quelques secondes. Les personnes présentes dans la pièce ne pouvaient ressentir cet échange glacial. Leslie Alim Aniger était réputée pour toiser autrui. Seule Emma perçut ce malaise, ce lien étrange entre elles.

L'homme qui se tenait près d'elle, s'avança et plaça une main sur son épaule comme pour la ramener à la réalité. Aussitôt, la jeune femme fit volte-face et s'adressa aux journalistes en souriant.

 **—** Avez-vous d'autres questions ?

Ces derniers hochèrent négativement la tête.

 **—** Je vais donc demander à mes invités privilégiés s'ils ont des questions.

 **—** Et si nous voulions filmer un moment lecture pour les besoins du reportage, Madame Aniger ? , questionna Emilie Weston.

 **—** Plus tard, Mademoiselle Weston, lui répondit Regina, visiblement agacée par la jeune journaliste. Après toutes les fois où vous venez m'interviewer, vous savez très bien que je partage toujours les moments entre les fans et les médias lors des rencontres.

Après avoir fermé le clapet de la binoclarde, Regina s'étendit gracieusement sur son sofa. On aurait dit la réincarnation de Grace Kelly. D'un mouvement de menton, elle invita les invités, dont Emma faisait partie à parler. Cette dernière avait reculé derrière le groupe de fans.

Le mal était fait, elles s'étaient vues. Certaine que Regina l'avait reconnue, Emma était peu confiante quant à de futures explications sur leur fin de relation plutôt houleuse.

Devant elle, les questions fusaient et son ex y répondait avec un calme incroyablement contrôlé.

 **—** Leslie, c'est un pseudo. Est-ce qu'un jour nous saurons votre véritable identité ?

 **—** Actuellement, nous vivons dans un monde où le nom est affiché à outrance. Il n'y a qu'à regarder la télé ou les pages people des magazines. On vous identifie par votre identité et en cas de « bourde », votre nom est entaché à vie. Un peu comme les groupes de musique, je préfère avoir une sorte de nom de scène qui me protège et protégera ma famille à l'avenir.

 **—** Pouvons-nous au moins savoir votre date de naissance pour vous le fêter ?

Un rire s'éleva.

 **—** Oui, bien sûr. Qui n'aime pas les cadeaux ? Je suis née le premier février mille neuf cent quatre-vingt quatre !

— Ça alors, la même date que l'anniversaire de Reine dans le livre ! , s'écria un fan. Regina répondit alors à cette remarque par un sourire entendu.

 **—** Quelle est la meilleure chose qui vous soit arrivé depuis le succès de « Faux-Semblants » ?

 **—** La meilleure chose ? L'amour incommensurable des fans. Lors de l'avant-première mondiale de Faux-Semblants à Los Angeles, j'ai été comblée de cadeaux. Des milliers de dessins représentant Reine et Ange. Il y a même un groupe de fans de Chicago qui m'avait cuisiné une tarte aux pommes en référence à l'anniversaire d'Ange pour sa majorité. »

 **—** Avez-vous relu votre livre suite à sa publication ?

Regina fit une moue, but une gorgée de champagne que l'homme, toujours à ses côtés, lui avait tendu.

 **—** Non. J'attends toujours quelques mois avant de me relire.

 **—** Quel est votre parfum préféré ?

 **—** Ange ou Démon de Givenchy, sourit Regina avant de rajouter en riant :

 **—** … sans vouloir faire de publicités.

 **—** Plutôt bain ou douche ?

 **—** A l'heure actuelle, avec le mouvement écologique, je devrais répondre douche. Malheureusement, je suis une mauvaise élève du Vert et j'adore prendre des bains moussants jusqu'à y passer une après-midi entière.

Son regard se tourna vers l'ex-voisin de wagon d'Emma.

 **—** Roma...hum...Rumple peut le confirmer.

Emma se mordit la lèvre. Qui était vraiment ce Rumple ? Pourquoi personne n'en avait parlé jusque-là ? Pourquoi les journalistes ne semblaient pas surpris par sa présence ? Et surtout, pourquoi lui était-il familier ?

 **—** Pour dormir, nuisette, sous-vêtements ou rien ?

La brune éclata de rire.

 **—** Que de questions très personnelles. Je pourrais vous répondre à la Marilyn Monroe : « du Chanel n°5 ». Seulement, je suis certainement la people la moins sexy du monde. Un petit pyjama Le Chat et au lit !

Des gloussements se firent entendre parmi l'assemblée.

 **—** Avez-vous un doudou ?

C'est alors que, pour la première fois, Emma vit les joues de Regina se colorer comme si on venait de la déstabiliser.

 **—** C'est un secret… , se contenta-t-elle de répondre en adressant un clin d'œil à son interlocuteur. Revenons à Emilie Weston. Vous vouliez un moment-lecture, n'est-ce pas ?

La journaliste acquiesça et Regina poursuivit :

 **—** Je pense que le moment-lecture sera meilleur s'il est lu par un fan que je vais choisir parmi les invités.

Cette proposition angoissa l'assemblée invitée dont les visages se contractèrent. On pouvait déjà voir de la sueur sur le front de certains. D'autres développaient également des tocs de stress.

Quand Regina se leva pour choisir le lecteur, le monde parut s'arrêter. Plus personne ne respirait, y compris Emma qui fermait les yeux espérant arrêter le temps à la manière de Jean Grey dans X-mens. Mais rien ne s'arrêta et elle entendait les talons de Regina claquer sur le sol.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et retint un cri de surprise quand son regard croisa celui de Regina, postée devant elle, une main sur la hanche.

 **—** Vous êtes l'heureuse élue de mon cœur, jeune femme, ironisa la brune. Quel est votre nom ?

C'était le meilleur moyen qu'avait trouvé l'auteure pour confirmer ses soupçons.

 **—** Emma, Emma Swan.

Regina se retourna vers les caméras :

 **—** Nous avons notre lectrice. Regardez son visage d' _Ange_ !

En quelques secondes, Emma se retrouva entraînée jusqu'au sofa et on lui plaça un livre dans les mains. Emilie Weston lui faisait des gestes pour l'inciter à commencer sa lecture. La blonde calma sa respiration saccadée et accrocha ses deux mains pour ne pas trembler.

 _Reine avait attendu toute la soirée. Autour d'elle, la fête battait son plein. Ses camarades de classe, vêtues de superbes robes scintillantes, tournoyaient sur la piste de danse._

 _Trois ou quatre verres plus tard, Ange n'était toujours pas arrivée. Elle avait enchaîné les appels et les sms, aucune réponse. Alors qu'elle était en train d'éponger ses larmes avec une serviette en papier, un adolescent apparut au bar sur la chaise voisine. Elle le reconnut. Il s'agissait de Romain, de deux ans son aîné. C'était le fils unique de très bons amis d'origine française à son père ; de mémoire, Romain allait à l'université Columbia. Mais, à ce moment-là, Reine avait peu envie de poser des questions sur la vie sur le campus, les professeurs et les études. Son esprit était bien trop préoccupé par l'absence d'Emma._

 _Quelques heures auparavant, elles étaient passé à l'acte. Elles avaient concrétisé leur amour. Pour Reine, du moins. Emma, après un coup de fil, lui avait promis de la rejoindre au bal de promo dans la soirée._

 _Puis, plus rien._

 _Par une voisine, Reine avait appris qu'Ange était rentrée chez elle. Tranquillement. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle avait également appelé Elsa, l'organisatrice en chef du bal de promo, pour annuler son invitation._

 _Voyant le chagrin de la fille, le jeune Romain lui raconta quelques histoires. La soirée se finit mais les deux poursuivirent leur chemin ensemble. Craignant de laisser cette belle femme seule, Romain voulait absolument accompagner Reine chez elle. Devant la porte… »_

La voix d'Emma se brisa, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Cette lecture est un supplice.

 **—** Je ne me sens pas bien, confia-t-elle d'une voix cassée, tête baissée avant de sortir de la pièce dans la précipitation.

Dans le couloir, elle demanda à une femme de chambre de lui indiquer les sanitaires dans lesquels elle se réfugia. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle était bien seule, la blonde fondit en larmes. Etait-ce ce qui s'était réellement passé ? Ce Romain était-il ce Rumple qui se trouvait à ses côtés ce jour-même ? Qui était-il ? Regina lui avait-elle menti en lui assurant qu'elle était son seul amour et que les hommes la dégoûtaient ?

 **—** Emma, entendit-elle alors.

 **.**

 **Prochaine publication : mercredi prochain**

 **Comme d'habitude, les questions fusent : Comme Emma, ON SE DEMANDE QUI EST RUMPLE POUR REGINA ?**

 **Nous le saurons très prochainement !**

 **Que s'est-il passé entre Rumple et Regina après la soirée ? S'est-il d'ailleurs passé quelque chose ?**

 **.**

 **Que pensez-vous de la nouvelle couverture ? ;)**


	5. Chapitre 4

**.**

 **Chapitre IV**

 **.**

Cette soirée où elle avait sacrifié ce qu'elle avait aimé s'était révélée un véritable tournant dans sa vie. Alors que Ruby l'avait menacée de publier les photos honteuses de Regina et elle batifolant dans l'herbe, sa douce s'acoquinait avec un jeune homme. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Emma pensait. Car elle n'avait pas la force de lire la fin de la phrase : « _Craignant de laisser cette belle femme seule, Romain voulait absolument accompagner Reine chez elle. Devant la porte… »._

Ce Rumple était sûrement ce "Romain"…cet homme du train. Un air sévère et maléfique à la fois teinté d'un je-ne-sais-quoi amusant. Une voix particulière qui faisait sourire son entourage. Seul son regard faisait froid dans le dos. Des pupilles qui vous scannaient et analysaient votre être.

Maintenant, des rumeurs lui revenaient à l'esprit. On lui avait parlé de ce Rumple autrefois mais avec leurs deux ans d'écart et comme Emma avait débarqué en dernière année, ils ne s'étaient jamais cotoyé. Seules les rumeurs attestaient de sa réputation. Il avait s'agi de l'élève le plus étrange du lycée. Fils de riches paysans, l'adolescent, à son entrée dans le lycée où Regina et Emma avaient étudié, commençait avec une sacrée épine dans le pied. Dans leur banlieue bourgeoise, on considérait la famille Gold comme des péquenots, des rustres dégourdis et méprisables que tout être civilisé se devait d'ignorer _à tout prix._

Seulement le péquenot était un homme de notoriété. Vraisemblablement vieilli de manière prématurée par les aléas de la vie, le nouveau Rumple, un Rumple moderne, engoncé dans un costume type Ramon-Warren en laine vierge mélangée confectionné par la marque Hugo Boss.

 _Pourquoi était-il aux côtés de Regina ? Pourquoi avait-il fait le trajet pour la rejoindre ? Que représentait-il à ses yeux ?_

En outre, le petit geste affectueux envers son ex ne lui avait pas échappé. La chance s'était sûrement présenté à Rumple cette soirée-là, Regina était certainement devenue _plus_ qu'une simple camarade.

Alors qu'Emma s'imaginait les pires scénarios, une voix, qui ressemblait plus à un murmure, l'appela :

 **—** Emma !

En relevant la tête, elle tomba nez-à-nez sur un joli minois aux hautes pommettes gracieuses, digne d'Elizabeth Taylor. _Regina…_

 **—** Ne me regarde pas… , s'offusqua brusquement Emma en baissant la tête. Elle voyait comme à travers un brouillard, sa vue étant gênée par les larmes qui ne cessaient de couler sur ses joues. La brune se mordit la lèvre.

 **—** Pourquoi es-tu venue ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Je ne comprends pas Emma. Je n'étais plus rien pour toi et tu es là, à nouveau. Telle une apparition. Te contenteras-tu de n'être qu'un fantôme ou…

 **—** Quel toupet après l'acharnement en public dont tu as fait preuve !

 **—** Tu es partie, tu m'as laissée. Pire, tu m'as abandonnée. Sans un mot. Du jour au lendemain. Qu'espérais-tu ? Que je t'accueille à bras ouverts ? , rétorqua Regina d'un ton particulièrement cynique.

 **—** Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Regina. Cela dit, tu ne m'as pas non plus donné de nouvelles. Tu m'as _aussi_ oublié...

La brune haussa les épaules tout en levant les yeux aux ciels :

 **—** On se croirait dans un vieux mélodrame de série B.

Silence. Les deux femmes lisèrent mutuellement leurs regards, l'une et l'autre à la recherche de _la chose_ qui les rassuraient. Seulement, elles faisaient face à un mur. Regina se mit alors à genoux devant Emma, assise devant un radiateur. Cette position leur rappelait leur adolescence où l'insouciance résidait et que les deux filles, l'air nonchalantes, s'asseyaient dans les couloirs, jambes allongées à même le sol, jugeant de bas en haut toutes les personnes qui passaient. _Comme si elles dominaient le monde du haut de leur seize ans._

Mués par une attirance invisible, leurs deux visages se rapprochèrent dangereusement.

 **—** Maman ?

Brusquement, le visage de l'auteure s'éloigna d'Emma et la femme fit volte-face pour courir à la rencontre d'un jeune garçon, assis dans un fauteuil roulant à l'entrée des sanitaires. De son côté, Emma observait cette scène, le cœur battant à cause du sentiment d'incompréhension qui la submergeait.

 **—** Henry, que fais-tu à cet étage ? Retourne à notre appartement.

L'enfant en question, qui devait avoir à peine dix ans, détourna ses roues et recula pour s'éloigner. Contrarié, il ne pipa mot mais son regard assassinait la blonde. Regard que Regina semblait observer avec inquiétude. Une fois le petit parti, cette dernière jeta un regard méprisant à la blonde.

 **—** Emma, tu devrais redescendre avec le groupe. La séance est finie depuis bien longtemps et je ne voudrais pas que…

 _'Que nous soyons vues toutes les deux.'_ , songea Emma.

 **—** Que tu sois vue sortant seule de l'hôtel, murmura Regina, les yeux baissés.

Sur cette explication peu logique, la brune tourna les talons.

Bouleversée comme jamais, Emma rejoignit le groupe dans le hall en se frayant un chemin très discrètement. Seule Emilie Weston la remarqua et lui jeta un regard étrange. Une femme était en train de leur faire un discours, les remerciant d'être venus, avant d'inviter chaque privilégié à donner ses coordonnées pour un grand tirage au sort dont la surprise était secrète. Machinalement, mademoiselle Swan écrivit son numéro de téléphone et déclina son identité sur un papier qu'elle plia soigneusement et le glissa dans l'interstice d'une petite boîte. En sortant de l'hôtel, le groupe entier ressentit un grand vide. Après tant d'émois, ils revenaient au quotidien, à la banalité, à la normalité simple et morne.

Un mochachino plus tard dans un bar à quelques rues, le Crave Espresso Bar, Emma retourna à l'hôtel. Elle ne parvenait même plus à penser ou réfléchir. Le monde s'était accéléré autour d'elle, fonctionnant comme une immense machine et elle, elle était la pièce qui dysfonctionnait, qui refusait de s'assemblait à cette mécanique. Une pièce rouillée, inutile.

Rentrée à l'hôtel, la jeune femme passa la nuit entière à contempler le plafond de sa chambre. Sans un mot, le regard vide.

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin, alors qu'elle retournait au Crave Espresso Bar pour déjeuner, que son quotidien fut à nouveau chamboulée. Dans une vitrine étalant de nombreux magazines, son regard fut attiré par une photo affichant Rumple et Regina, habillés en tenus chics, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le titre s'affichait en lettres majuscules à la une du journal : « CA Y EST ! ILS VONT SE MARIER ! ». Un pic de glace se ficha dans le cœur d'Emma qui se précipita à l'intérieur pour lire l'article :

« Hier soir, alors que Leslie Alim Aniger avait organisé une conférence de presse spéciale, le couple Rumlie a encore fait le buzz. Après plusieurs années passées ensemble, l'homme a confié vouloir _« de plus profond de son cœur passer son temps près de son âme sœur »._ D'autres allusions auraient été faites à un probable mariage ! En outre, une source proche de Leslie Alim Aniger aurait trouvé que la jeune femme avait légèrement _grossi._ La famille Gold étant catholique pratiquante, serait-ce un signe que le mariage est préférable quand un bébé se profile à l'horizon ? Affaire à suivre. ».

Dévastée.

Anéantie.

L'article venait de détruire le peu d'espoir qu'Emma entretenait en elle-même.

Une surprise en entraînant toujours une autre, son portable vibra dans sa poche. La blonde le prit et l'ouvrit pour lire un message d'un numéro inconnu.

 **\- Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Ange. Reine. -**

 **.**

 **Prochaine publication : Samedi comme d'habituuude ! En espérant qu'il fasse moins chaud !**


	6. Chapitre 5

**.**

 **Chapitre V**

 **.**

Les gouttes de pluies éclaboussaient la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel et le ciel, obscurci par des nuages aussi sombres que son humeur, ne formait qu'un halo ténébreux s'avançant dangereusement sur New York et avalant progressivement les hauteurs des buildings.

 **\- Je ne t'ai jamais oublié, Ange. Reine. -**

Ces mots auraient pu faire battre son cœur à tout rompre s'il n'y avait pas eu cette nouvelle...le mariage.

Un deuxième sms avait suivi, Elora, celle qui gérait le site "Les petites Revues du net", la sommait d'écrire son avis sur "Faux-Semblants". A contre-cœur, Emma éloigna le portable en le cachant sous son oreiller et prit le livre...tout en essayant d'être distante, tout en s'efforçant d'ignorer qu'Ange était Emma Swan et Reine, Régina Mills.

 _Chapitre 8 : Un anniversaire dramatique._

 _Michael Jackson criait à tue-tête, la chanson de Black or White passant en boucle, dans la chambre d'Ange et sa mère était à deux doigts de lui supprimer son ordinateur portable. Si ce n'avait pas été l'anniversaire de sa fille_ — diantre, déjà sept ans ! — _c'est ce que Blanche Naws, la mère d'Ange, aurait fait. Au lieu de s'agacer sur sa petite, la femme prit son mal en patience et tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de préparer un gigantesque gâteau-château. Elle qui en avait toujours rêvé pouvait enfin l'offrir à sa propre fille. Un peu de beurre fondu mélangé à un chocolat en morceaux qui se liquéfiait dans une casserole à feu doux. Après avoir cassé les œufs et versé le sucre et la farine dans la mixture, tout fut mis dans un moule beurré qu'elle plaça au four. Le moule faillit lui tomber des mains lorsque Ange débarqua en chantant les chansons de son idole : « Cause this is thriller, thriller night / And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to / Strike / You know it's thriller, thriller night / You're fighting for your life inside a killer / Thriller tonight »_

— _Ma chérie ! Fais un peu attention ! Et puis, ce sont des vieux tubes de ma génération que tu chantes._

— _En 1980 ?, se moqua Ange. Tu as plutôt connu l'époque du disco toi ! Money, money, money, Must be funny !_

 _Bien que sa fille avait raison, Blanche leva les yeux au ciel._

— _Moi, j'adore Billie Jean ! Elle a fait un carton ! », s'écria Reine qui débarquait dans la cuisine, juste derrière Ange. Elle arriva si vite qu'elle percuta la blonde qui éclata de rire. Aussitôt, la brune rougit, honteuse mais Ange l'embrassa sur la joue et la prit dans ses bras sous le regard attendri de sa mère. Blanche appréciait beaucoup Reine et voir sa fille aussi heureuse la réjouissait mais parfois, les deux filles étaient dangereusement proches, anormalement complices. Elle avait parlé plusieurs fois avec Ange mais celle-ci s'était contenté de détourner la conversation._

— _Bon, les filles, plus que vingt minutes et le gâteau sera prêt !_

— _On peut aller jouer avec Poppy dans le jardin ?, demanda Ange._

— _Bien sûr, mais faites moins de bruit. Mary fait la sieste, acquiesça sa mère. Donne donc des croquettes à Poppy si tu veux._

 _Poppy était un chien qu'Ange avait adopté depuis son divorce avec son père. Ce magnifique basset feu et noir vivait dans la famille depuis maintenant sept ans. Un peu ventripotent à cause d'Emma qui lui jetait souvent dessous la table les restes de ses repas, Poppy conservait son poil toujours aussi lisse et court, presque brillant, malgré ses problèmes de santé. La plupart du temps, l'animal se plaisait dans le jardin à renifler les nombreux coquelicots qui y poussaient. Nul besoin de préciser d'où venait le nom de ce chien. Voyant le chiot gambader parmi ces fleurs, Ange, âgée de sept ans, avait crié "Poppy ! Poppy" et ce dernier avait rejoint sa maîtresse, comme s'il répondait à cette appellation. Amusée, Blanche ne contredit pas la décision de sa fille en laissant sous-entendre que son animal était un mâle et que Poppy était plutôt un nom de femelle._

 _Comme à son habitude, le chien était dans le jardin. Les filles le regardèrent d'abord tout en parlant avant de prendre une balle et de le lui lancer. Entre temps, sa mère avait traversé la rue pour aller chercher la petite voisine en face : Ruby Eileen Lucas. L'adolescente allait dans le même établissement qu'Ange_ — Reine étant dans le privé — _et participait à chaque anniversaire depuis la maternelle. La jeune mère discuta quelques minutes avec la grand-mère de Ruby. Du coin de l'œil, elle observait les deux filles qui jouaient avec Poppy dans le jardin devant la maison. Malgré qu'il soit visiblement fatigué, le chien aboyait en courant derrière la balle. A tour de rôle, Reine et Ange lançaient l'objet. Comme la rue était passante, Blanche n'était pas tranquille : pendant quelques secondes, elle hésita à demander aux filles d'aller jouer à l'intérieur avec Poppy. Mais elle ne dit rien._

 _Granny, la grand-mère de Ruby, lui parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, étalant ses problèmes de santé et ses multiples rendez-vous médicaux. Quand elle en vint à parler du déménagement des Gold dans un autre quartier, Blanche écouta plus la conversation. Elle avait aimé le père du petit Romain dans sa jeunesse. Soudain, elle entendit des pneus crisser sur le bitume et vit le visage de Granny se décomposer peu à peu. Comme dans un film, elle tourna la tête et remarqua au ralenti la Ford foncer droit sur Poppy qui ramassait la balle sur la chaussée. Juste derrière, sa petite Ange courrait vers son chien. En fond sonore, alors que la chambre de sa fille était ouverte, la radio beuglait un des supers singles de Michael Jackson : "_ Billie Jean is not my lover _"._

 _Elle courut sans même réfléchir._

 _Pour protéger Ange._

 _Pour sauver sa fille._

 _D'un mouvement, Blanche fit rempart de son corps en prenant l'adolescente dans ses bras._

 _Un dernier câlin._

 _La dernière fois qu'elle sentirait la chaleur aimante de sa mère._

 _Cet après-midi-là, dans ce petit quartier bourgeois de StoryBrooke, on entendit trois bruits : le cri d'une petite fille, les gémissements d'un chien mourant et les derniers mots d'une femme qui mourut quelques instants après avoir été percutée._

Emma savait que Faux-Semblants était le récit de sa jeunesse mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Régina ait pu y mettre tous les détails. La mort de sa mère était restée un taboo que son entourage avait bien enfoui dans leur âme au fil des années. Blanche Swan — seul prénom inchangé dans le livre avec celui de Poppy — était morte en sauvant sa fille d'un chauffard. Son corps avait été enterré dans une honorable sépulture tel le premier martyr de Storybrooke. Depuis, Emma n'avait plus jamais fêté son anniversaire. Cette fête lui rappelait feux Blanche et Poppy. Le jour où elle prenait un an tournait généralement en bonne beuverie, étalée sur les tomettes rouges de la cuisine de son appartement.

Que Régina ait montré au monde entier une période de sa vie qu'elle voulait oublier à tout jamais la faisait fulminer plus encore. Ce n'était plus le désir de revoir son ex qui la tenait en haleine à cette heure mais bien une colère incommensurable.

En arrivant à l'hôtel, Emma était passée par tous les états : l'excitation d'avoir participé à un tel événement, la tristesse d'avoir vu Regina refaire sa vie, la déception face à son bonheur. Après avoir passé des heures étendues, dans le noir — -aussi éclairé qu'en journée à cause de la myriade de lumières, de spots et d'écran qui illuminaient The Big Apple — , la femme avait pris son livre et s'était décidé à lire tous les chapitres sans en omettre un seul.

Au final, cela l'agaça.

Furieuse, elle jeta le livre à travers la pièce et roula sur le bord du matelas pour se mettre debout. L'écran de son portable s'alluma à nouveau et une enveloppe apparut. Le fameux numéro inconnu : Régina. Cette dernière s'était servi de son propre service marketing pour récupérer ses coordonnées. De quoi faire grincer des dents.

Heureusement elle n'avait pas noté son adresse personnelle...quoique...

 **.**

 **Cette fiction est du chicklit, cela terminera sûrement sur un bouquet de roses, don't worry (en réponse à ElsyCiel).**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir !**

 **A mercredi (pfiou, on respire enfin !) !**

 **Question : Et vous, quel serait votre ressenti si l'on exposait vos moindres secrets dans un livre tout comme le fait Régina avec Emma ?**


	7. Chapitre 6

**.**

 **Chapitre VI**

 **.**

Quelques jours avaient passé à New York et Emma, qui souhaitait profiter de ses quelques jours de congé, choisit d'y prolonger son séjour pour y visiter les monuments. La 5ème avenue, l'Apollo Theater, le jardin botanique de Brooklyn, l'appareil photo dernier cri de la blonde s'amusait à paparazzier ces beautés jamais explorées, bien qu'elle n'habite qu'à quelques heures de la ville. Si sa colère s'était apaisée, les sms de Regina avaient cessé de se faire fréquents. A présent, la brune était inquiète de la réaction d'Emma quant à Faux-Semblants. Bien sûr, cette dernière n'était pas dupe et, persuadée que la grande star littéraire ne craignait qu'un procès lui tombe dessus en exposant une vie réelle, persistait à ne pas répondre.

Cependant, dès le second jour, elle se sentit épiée. Légèrement soucieuse, Emma annula sa réservation et choisit un hôtel en plein centre de Manhattan.

Alors qu'elle se promenait le soir-même dans Central Park, une voiture se gara près des barrières du parc. Le véhicule lui était familier car il ressemblait fortement à celui qui avait débouché devant elle en sortant du Soho Grand Hotel ou encore celui qui avait stationné une nuit entière devant son premier hôtel.

S'éloignant des bordures du parc pour s'enfoncer dans la verdure flamboyante, à l'ombre des ormes, les habitants venaient déambuler dans les allées pour décompresser de leur journée harassante. Au loin, un trio de petits teckels jappait tout en courant sur les pelouses tandis que leurs maîtres bavassaient sur des bancs. Bientôt, un lac s'étendait devant Emma. Tous les jours, de nombreux amoureux se plaisaient à louer une barque pour naviguer sur The Lake et profiter de ce petit coin de paradis niché dans la cacophonie new-yorkaise. En ces lieux, toutes les strates de la société se côtoyaient. Les bourgeois batifolaient devant un concert en plein air tandis que des clochards fouillaient les poubelles à la recherche de leur pitance journalière. D'aucuns flânaient en famille, plus ou moins nombreuses, poussette en main ou marmot sur les épaules, autour de la fontaine de Bethesda. Ce fut auprès de ceux-ci qu'Emma se joignit. Cet endroit était à présent animé par les cris des enfants qui jouaient à chats parmi les arbres ou se jetaient de l'eau de la fontaine au visage en riant aux éclats.

Toutes ces personnes erraient entre les allées sans même observer les lieux avec plus de curiosité. Quatre magnifiques chérubins ornaient cette décoration. Emma Stebbins, - une Emma de plus dans l'histoire- le sculpteur leur avait donné une signification à chacun : tempérance, pureté, prospérité et paix. Quatre vertus désirées par toute âme. Mademoiselle Swan tournait autour de la fontaine, intriguée par cette merveille artistique. Son œil analysait le chérubin de la Prospérité quand une voix chanta près de son oreille :

— Il fait nuit : voici que s'élève plus haut la voix des fontaines jaillissantes : et mon âme, elle aussi, est une fontaine jaillissante.

A sa droite, se tenait une femme très élégante. Les volants de sa robe Alexander Mac Queen anthracite ondulaient au gré du vent comme s'il s'agissait d'une apparition. Sa peau blanche était mise en valeur par une superbe veste « Rockstud » décorée d'un foulard à fleurs tout droit sorti du rayonnage chiquissime de la marque Valentino. Un parfait genre bobo chic.

La femme ôta ses lunettes ovales Thom Browne dévoilant des yeux contrastant avec sa magnificence : des yeux marrons foncés striés de lignes de fatigue rouges. Des cernes creusaient son regard d'épuisement. Des larmes embrumaient son regard.

Un sourire en coin, tout en maintenant un regard méfiant, Emma poursuivit le « Chant de la Nuit » *****.

— Il fait nuit : c'est maintenant que s'éveillent tous les chants des amoureux.

— Et mon âme, elle aussi, est un chant d'amoureux, poursuivit Regina, essayant de masquer un large sourire de bonheur.

A ce moment-même, son regard se porta vers l'astre orangé qui répandait avec bonté ses derniers rayons. Cela aurait pu être romantique. Si cette femme n'avait pas été Régina. Si Régina n'avait pas l'air aussi malheureuse. Si cette rencontre n'avait pas eu lieu des années plus tard. Beaucoup trop de si qui ravivaient de nombreuses émotions chez les deux femmes au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent : craintes, tristesses, amour.

— Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment le moment, Régina, pour réciter le poème que tu as utilisé pour me déclarer ton amour.

Devant elle, Regina restait muette comme une tombe. Elle scrutait son « Ange » comme si elle venait de voir un revenant.

— Et c'est un peu vieux jeu de t'annoncer ainsi avec un…

Emma n'eut le temps de répondre que la brune avait déjà collé ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un baiser forcé qui faisait ressentir toutes les remontrances accumulées au fil des années.

Ses lèvres.

Cette tendresse charnelle, cette chaleur doucereuse, tout cela lui avait manqué. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point Regina lui avait manqué. Si son âme lui avait crié toutes ces années de revenir vers son amour d'enfance, son cœur désormais lui hurlait de rester à ses côtés. Toutes deux se rapprochèrent tout en poursuivant leur baiser. L'une et l'autre s'enlacèrent. Ce fut une explosion de sentiments, de souvenirs, d'émotions longtemps oubliés.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Regina qui s'éloigna la première. Elle se mordilla les lèvres comme pour se délecter du goût d'Emma.

— Je te laisse réfléchir. Tu as toutes les cartes en main, Emma.

La brune tourna rapidement la tête et vit un jeune adolescent, bouche grand 'ouverte, sur le point de lever son portable pour prendre une photo. Deux hommes arrivèrent alors sur la place, habillés en noir, et parlèrent au garçon qui blanchit. Un troisième « men in black » fit son entrée et prit Regina par le bras en la sommant de la suivre.

Abasourdie et ne sachant quoi faire, Emma resta sur place. Regina ne lança même pas un regard dans sa direction. Il y avait de quoi douter de la scène qui venait de se passer.

Alors que les lumières des lampadaires du parc s'allumaient et que les gardiens annonçaient la fermeture des lieux, la blonde prit son portable pour appeler la seule personne qui pourrait la rassurer. Celle qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme sa seconde maman : Mary-Margaret Blanchard. Il s'agissait de sa grand-mère. Là où un père manquait, Mary-Margaret offrait ses services. Suite à la mort de Blanche, elle avait en quelques sortes élevé Emma comme sa propre fille et leur relation s'était approfondi au fil des années. Et bien que ce soit un malheur, la mort de Blanche avait lié plus encore ses deux âmes. Après l'enterrement de sa mère, Mary-Margaret et Emma avait continué de vivre sous le toit de Blanche Swan, jusqu'à ses dix-huit ans.

— Mamie ? , dit Emma quand elle entendit son correspondant décrochait.

— Emma, Emma c'est toi ?

— Oui.

— Je ne t'ai pas entendue depuis une éternité.

— Ça fait une semaine seulement, sourit Emma.

Mary-Margaret commençait à se faire vieille et perdait quelques fois la mémoire.

— Tu es un peu sortie ?

— Oui, je suis allée voir Granny à l'hôpital. Les médecins ne lui donnent que quelques mois, elle souffre énormément.

La voix de la vieille femme se brisa et Emma perçut un sanglot. Etant donné qu'elle-même se faisait vieille, son entourage disparaissait peu à peu laissant place à la solitude. Les joyeuses parties de belotes se transformaient peu à peu en visites fréquentes du cimetière. Emma n'aimait pas laisser Granny dans cet état et s'en voulait quasiment tous les jours de ne pas avoir trouvé de logement dans Storybrooke-même.

Mary-Margaret se ressaisit aussitôt et demanda des nouvelles à sa tendre petite fille. Cette dernière lui raconta son escapade à New-York et sa rencontre avec Regina. Bien que la marraine s'en fut toujours douté, ni l'une ni l'une ne s'exprima sur la « complicité amoureuse » entre les deux femmes. Emma tut d'ailleurs la scène du baiser ou même les quelques phrases de tendresse de Regina.

Mais la vieille femme n'était pas dupe et par respect, pas une seconde, elle ne poussa Emma à lui dire la stricte vérité. L'amour entre deux femmes était tabou. Plus encore dans les contrées où la petite avait vécu. On hurlait à l'abomination face à l'homosexualité. Des siècles auparavant, des fourches auraient été brandies et des bûchers mis en place. Mais, même si cette violence collective s'était atténuée, cette sexualité était réduite au silence. Mary-Margaret était de ses femmes d'ailleurs réduites au silence et, plus que quiconque, elle pouvait comprendre les sentiments d'Emma.

— Et tu ne l'as pas retenu quand elle est venue te parler ? , demanda Mary-Margaret. Vous étiez si amies. Tu devrais la revoir pour que renouer des liens. Je suis persuadée que _votre amitié reprendrait là où elle s'est arrêtée_.

— A-t-elle vraiment besoin de moi ? Regina a fait sa vie. Bientôt, elle va se marier…

Durant quelques secondes, ce fut le silence.

— C'est ta fierté qui parle, Emma, dit sagement la vieille femme. Rien ne t'empêche de la recontacter. _Qu'y perdrais-tu ?_ Au contraire, je pense que Regina a fait le premier pas et attend ta décision maintenant.

 _Qu'y perdrais-tu ?_

Sa marraine la Bonne-Fée, comme elle se plaisait à appeler sa mamie, avait parfaitement raison. Durant des années, elle avait vécu seule. Sans rien, ni personne pour la rendre concrètement heureuse. Elle avait déjà _tout_ perdu.

Pendant près de trente minutes, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, Emma et Mary-Margaret parlèrent de la pluie et du beau temps, de la vieillesse et de l'actualité, de tout et de rien.

C'est en rentrant à l'hôtel qu'elle prit alors la décision.

Les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle prit son téléphone et ouvrit les messages. Une fois le numéro de Regina sélectionné, elle tapa son message.

 **\- …Il y a en moi quelque chose d'inapaisé et d'inapaisable qui veut élever sa voix…**

 **RDV 782 Washington Avenue, Brooklyn… -**

 **.**

 **Me sentant un peu dans le coltard, je répondrai aux reviews dans la semaine.**

 **Je vous remercie beaucoup de suivre cette fiction.**

 **A Samedi !**


	8. Chapitre 7

_Je n'ai pas pu publier samedi à cause d'une "crise de contractions", toutes mes excuses...je suis encore fatiguée, désolée_

 **.**

 **Chapitre VII**

 **.**

Emma tripotait nerveusement un des boutons de sa veste bleu marine au style rétro qu'elle avait trouvée dans une vieille friperie de sa ville. Allongée sur le bord du lit de l'hôtel, elle bascula la tête en arrière pour regarder la télévision grand écran fixée sur le mur qui lui faisait face. A cause des rayons très lumineux du soleil éclatant de New York, elle ne pouvait voir que des formes se mouver sur l'écran. Le son était au plus bas, ressemblant à des chuintements. La jeune femme zappait frénétiquement jusqu'à se stopper sur une émission littéraire qui la fit se renverser sur le ventre et se rapprocher plus encore du bord, les yeux plissés, pour mieux se concentrer sur l'écran. Elle leva le son.

La présentatrice, une poupée maigrelette engoncée dans un stiletto qui marquait profondément sa taille, tenait entre ses mains. On eut dit qu'elle tenait le Saint-Graal. A côté d'elle, assis à une table en bois très chic, un jeune homme, un sourire effronté collé sur les lèvres, la mâtait d'un air concupiscent. Son visage fin et imberbe aurait pu être assimilé à celui d'un mannequin tout droit sorti d'une pub de « one million », il en avait la silhouette et la beauté en tout cas. Cependant, lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, cette image d'idolâtre tomba en ruine.

— Stephenie, si je puis me permettre de vous appeler par votre prénom, commença-t-il par dire d'une voix nasillarde et peu agréable. J'ai ouï-dire que la jeune Leslie Alim prévoyait une adaptation à l'écran de Faux-Semblants mais vous pourrez sans doute m'éclaircir sur la manière dont ils vont se débrouiller pour mettre à l'écran deux héroïnes dont l'âge n'a même pas atteint la majorité. Sans compter que les répliques sont si mielleuses qu'elles risquent de vite lasser le spectateur. Combien de films aussi similaires sortent et font directement un flop…vous le savez sans doute mieux que moi.

La dite-Stephenie se gratta l'arrière du mollet avec le bout de sa chaussure à talons Rachel Zoe – comme quoi être présentatrice rapportait de l'argent- et le pétillement dans ses yeux montrait à quel point elle était vexée.

— De toute évidence, Faux-Semblants n'est pas adapté à tous les publics à cause de son caractère sexuel. Le mariage homosexuel étant encore interdit, les Etats-Unis seraient d'autant plus choqués si on montrait deux mineures s'embrasser. Bien sûr, si le film est porté à l'écran, les scènes de sexe et les baisers entre les héroïnes seront sûrement censurées.

— A quoi bon faire un film traitant de l'homosexualité si l'on interdit l'amour dans toutes ses formes dans ce film ? Imaginez si les hétérosexuels étaient eux-mêmes censurés dans les films. Où serait l'intérêt ? , attaqua une femme placée plus loin. Monsieur Faith a raison, bien que je n'approuve pas totalement son discours, l'adaptation à l'écran n'est peut-être pas judicieuse. En plus de cela, le livre a déjà soulevé beaucoup de débats dans la société. La sexualité est remise en question mais également les relations entre les gens. Les manifestations LGTB sont de plus en plus fréquentes depuis la sortie du livre.

— Mais est-ce un mal ? Rappelons qu'il fut un temps où les noirs n'étaient pas autorisés à monter à l'avant d'un bus. Ils se sont révoltés alors qu'ils étaient considérés comme un peuple mineur, quasi inexistant. Le phénomène que nous vivons actuellement semble similaire et peut-être que nous allons vers une reconnaissance des couples homosexuels. Le succès de Faux-Semblants montre l'intérêt des Américains envers cette communauté. Lire ce livre, c'est montrer son intérêt même si cela reste en secret, clama la présentatrice tout en agitant le bouquin sous les yeux du premier homme qui avait pris la parole. Celui-ci prit à son tour la parole mais cette fois-ci, il avait l'air particulièrement agacé :

— Mon avis négatif ne se porte pas sur la question du mariage homosexuel même si mon avis rejoint celui de 52% des américains : prôner un amendement pour l'interdire totalement sur nos terres que nous avons acquis en religieux puisque c'est entre autres à cause de la religion que nous avons dû fuir l'Angleterre.

Un journaliste, jusqu'à présent muet comme une carpe, se leva et agita sa main pour faire signe de silence.

— Je pense que le débat va bien trop loin. Au sujet du film, c'est le choix de Leslie Alim Aniger. Cette femme a l'air d'avoir la tête sur les épaules et saura sûrement aiguiller le réalisateur que ce soit sur les dialogues et les scènes. Maintenant, je tiens à vous rappeler que nous sommes ici pour parler d'un livre et peut-être que les gens en sont venus à tellement gloser sur le livre que des divergences s'en sont créés. Cependant, Faux-Semblants reste un livre relatant une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes. Il s'agit de romantisme tout simplement. Ange et Reine sont deux personnes que nous pourrions comparer à Darcy et Elizabeth. Pourtant, personne ne reproche l'arrogance de Darcy et son côté peu gentlemen envers Elizabeth alors que vous en êtes venue à critiquer une Reine éperdument amoureuse de son Ange, deux femmes prêtes à tout pour faire le bonheur de l'autre. C'est insensé.

Le jeune vilipendier revint sur le ring, plus arrogant que jamais.

— Mais pourquoi sortir un livre avec deux femmes qui s'aiment alors que la plupart des états de notre pays interdisent le mariage gay ?

La jeune femme retroussa ses lèvres en une grimace. En tant que chroniqueuse professionnelle, ce genre de critique qui s'éloignait de l'œuvre originelle la dérangeait. D'un point de vue littéraire, Faux-Semblants n'était pas original, loin de là et s'inscrivait dans la lignée des romans d'amour basique mais de toute évidence, Regina avait un style percutant et intéressant. Au lycée, elle écrivait déjà très bien. Même si ses notes étaient plutôt mauvaises, l'adolescente rendait souvent des rédactions parfaites que les professeurs de littérature lisaient avec un plaisir non feint. On lui attribuait toujours des A. Parfois, Regina avait même aidé Emma à trouver des intrigues ou de bonnes idées à écrire. Elle avait une manière délicieuse de tourner les phrases. Ses histoires étaient celles dont on lisait tous les mots tout en les dégustant doucement. Cette réflexion lui rappelait d'ailleurs un des passages de Faux-Semblants au chapitre « Le regard. »

 _C'était un de ses regards uniques sur lequel il est impossible de mettre un qualitatif. Ce n'était pas un regard bienveillant, fixe, mécontent, attentionné ou étrange. C'était un regard à deux sens reflétant le désir d'un côté et qui montrait dans le même temps une remise en question. Cette fille aux cheveux longs retombant en cascade jusqu'aux fesses qui l'observait semblait troublée et elle le fut plus encore quand Reine se retourna pour la première fois vers elle. Leurs deux yeux se rencontrèrent et il y eut le regard._

 _Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Ange était de retour dans sa vie. Jamais elle n'avait cherché à se faire un ami. Jamais elle n'avait parlé à un de ses camarades. Cette fille était le genre d'élèves qui venait à l'école pour étudier seulement puis le soir, à la sonnerie de fins de cours, elle attendait devant le portail, prenait son bus et rentrer tranquillement chez Mary, sa mamie._

 _Reine aimait cette peau diaphane et la manière dont les cheveux de la fille brillaient au soleil. Elle, elle n'avait qu'une coupe un peu garçonne et sa manie de se ronger les ongles pour calmer son anxiété l'empêchait de mettre un joli vernis à ongles comme le beau bleu azur que la blonde portait. D'ailleurs, il s'accordait avec sa marinière et jean bleu foncé. Ce n'était pas le style à la mode mais cette tenue lui allait à ravir. Cette fille avait beaucoup du goût. En tout cas, bien plus que les autres filles de sa classe. Ses péquenots de Storybrooke étaient encore au style des décennies précédentes. Les couleurs flashy des années quatre-vingt lui brûlaient profondément les rétines chaque jour. Fort heureusement, dès l'école primaire, elle avait compris qu'elle était bien au-dessus de cette vermine paysanne et bourrue et il lui fallait absolument se démarquer de la populasse. Le travail de sa mère, une rapprochée de la grande couturière Westwood, lui permettait d'avoir de très jolies tenues. Elle ne voyait que très peu sa mère mais au moins, cette dernière lui rapportait quelques bénéfices matériaux à défaut d'amour._

 _Amour. Ce sentiment tant désiré, elle le trouva en Ange._

 _L'avait-elle su dès que leurs regards se croisèrent ce jour-là ? Ou avant ?_

 _S'étaient-elles aimées dès cet instant ?_

 _Une chose est sûre._

 _Ce regard changea tout dans leurs vies._

 _Comme quoi un regard peut changer le destin. »_

Tout s'enchaînait dans les phrases de Regina. Elle partait d'un sujet et tout en restant dans un discours logique, son raisonnement pouvait partir sur un autre sujet puis revenir à la phrase de base.

Agacé par le débat qui ne menait à rien, Emma éteignit la télévision. Aussitôt, le bruit de la cacophonie newyorkaise reprit son droit, c'était un son incessant qui lui faisait regretter le silence de Storybrooke. Comme il était à peine midi, tout le monde se précipitait dans les bars, les restaurants ou encore les fast-foods pour dévorer rapidement un encas et retourner au travail si tôt le ventre rempli.

Cette pensée rappela aussitôt à Emma qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille. Mais manger tout seule l'enchantait peu. Regarder un mur tout en grignotant silencieusement un sandwich ne lui donnait pas envie. Son portable sonna : c'était l'une de ses collègues, sûrement en pause, qui souhaitait prendre de ses nouvelles. Peu encline à la conversation, la blonde rejeta l'appel d'un glissement de doigt puis prit son portable et composa son code. L'application des messages s'ouvrit aussitôt et elle vit à nouveau un message de Regina :

 **\- A quelle heure ? –**

Ses mains tremblaient à cause du stress car elle n'avait pas revu son amour d'enfance depuis un grand nombre d'années. Qu'allaient-elles se dire ? Comment pouvait-elle présenter sa vie si banale ? Que cherchait-elle réellement en donnant rendez-vous à Régina ? Et pourquoi Régina avait accepté alors que tous les journaux annonçaient son mariage imminent avec le Rumple dégoulinant et mielleux qu'elle avait malheureusement croisé lors de la soirée VIP ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé ? Tout ceci était tellement contradictoire qu'Emma en avait presque la migraine.

Il lui fallait des réponses.

 **\- Toujours au même endroit, ce soir, 20H –**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre et, excitée comme une enfant, Emma ouvrit le message mais son visage afficha une expression assez perplexe en constatant que son interlocutrice ne lui avait renvoyé qu'un simple smiley.

Et si elle était en train de faire une erreur ?


	9. Chapitre 8

**.**

 **Chapitre VIII**

 **.**

Montre, horloge, portable, tout avait été créé afin que le monde soit réglé à la minute — que dis-je —, au dixième de seconde près. A dix minutes près, on peut rater un train, se faire écarter d'un entretien d'embauche ou se retrouver bredouille sans repas devant les portes fermées d'un Mac Donald. Mary-Margaret avait beau avoir expliqué, quand elle était jeune, à Emma la mécanique stricte et réglementaire de la société, cette dernière n'avait jamais su se débarrasser de son plus gros défaut, elle était toujours en retard. Cela lui avait valu d'être virée de tous ses boulots auparavant : libraire, bibliothécaire, pigiste. Tous ses patrons s'en étaient débarrassés en à peine quelques mois. Il faut dire qu'arriver chaque jour avec une demi-heure de retard ou rendre son article deux jours après la date-butoir n'était pas conventionnel.

Pendant des mois, voyant que sa protégée ne faisait qu'être au chômage, Mary-Margaret désespéra et multiplia ses prières à l'église suppliant Dieu de venir en aide à sa "fille". Puis, un bon jour, une ancienne camarade de lycée d'Emma, Elora, vint leur rendre visite. Elle tenait un blog littéraire "Les petites Revues du Net" depuis des années et cherchait une chroniqueuse digne de ce nom pour la relayer et se décharger de quelques responsabilités. Elora French, cette fameuse bloggeuse assez connue, voulait l'embaucher à temps plein. Le retard lui importait peu tant que son employée excellait dans l'art de la chronique.

Au fil du temps, le défaut d'Emma ne s'estompa nullement et ce soir-là, alors qu'elle devait retrouver pour la première fois en une décennie, Regina — son amour de jeunesse tout de même — Emma arriva en courant sur Washington Avenue dans le quartier de Brooklyn avec plus d'une heure de retard. Elle se planta pile devant — du moins c'est ce que le GPS de son I-Phone indiquait — le numéro 782. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et son estomac était tellement noué par le stress qu'elle dût se plier en deux pour récupérer ses esprits tout en se collant au mur pour ne pas gêner la foule.

La rue, particulièrement animée ce soir-là, grouillait de monde. Il y avait certainement un match de basket assez important ou un autre sport qui permettrait aux bars d'être plein à ras-bord et de faire couler l'alcool à flots. Ayant repris son souffle, elle se redressa pour balayer la rue du regard. Pas de Regina Mills en vue. Aussitôt, la jeune femme s'empressa de prendre son portable pour envoyer un message à celle-ci quand une voix l'interpella :

— Emma ! Emma !

La blonde secoua la tête à droite à gauche jusqu'à apercevoir la silhouette de Regina. La femme qui agitait ses bras en tous sens de l'autre côté de la rue, lui indiquant ainsi de traverser, n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui l'avait embrassé près de la fontaine de Bethesda. Regina avait délaissé ses superbes robes Alexander Mac Queen et ses hauts talons pour une tenue plus hippie qui passait inaperçue. Avec une couronne de fleurs dans les cheveux, elle aurait été prête pour un festival de Woodstock avec son pantalon large aux motifs ethniques avec un top uni kaki en cache-cœur. Ses Converses Chuck Taylor la rajeunissaient de plus de dix ans. Emma sourit en retrouvant sa Regina écolo de sa jeunesse.

 _Une vraie caméléon_ , songea-t-elle.

Au lycée déjà, la brune arrivait à se métamorphoser tout en maintenant une certain chic dans sa tenue. Si Regina avait décidé d'être rockeuse, elle était une rockeuse _classe_. Si Regina avait décidé d'être une hippie, elle restait une _charmante_ hippie. Sa haute stature faisait que, peu importe le style vestimentaire, la jeune femme semblait tout droit sortie d'un magazine de mode. C'était la tête haute que la brune arrivait, menton levé et regard fixe, arborant ses tenues. Notamment les derniers mois durant lesquels elle s'était lâché en s'affichant avec une tenue différente chaque jour. Les autres élèves crevaient de jalousie en contemplant ses vêtements de marque de luxe qui s'étalaient sous leurs yeux. Evidemment, lorsqu'on avait une mère qui travaillait dans le milieu, cela aidait. A plusieurs reprises, Regina avait proposé à Emma de lui donner des vêtements mais cette dernière avait poliment refusé : son jean et ses pulls à col roulé lui suffisaient bien. De toute manière, c'était ainsi que la brune l'aimait. Simple et commune. Quant à Emma, elle n'aurait jamais pu se figurer une Regina habillée en 'jean-teeshirt-basket'. C'était comme imaginer Paris sans la Tour Eiffel... _infaisable._

Quand le feu piéton lui indiqua l'autorisation de traverser, Emma se jeta avec une vingtaine de personnes sur la route. Dans Brooklyn, il valait mieux se presser car, dès que le feu était vert pour les voitures, les klaxons vous harcelaient. De l'autre côté de la rue, Regina l'entoura de ses bras. Le parfum enivrant, "La petite robe noire intense" de Guerlain, l'enveloppa et la désarma complètement. Un désir qui papillonnait dans son ventre monta en elle alors que son nez frôlait le cou de la brune. Incapable de se dégager de son étreinte, son esprit s'embruma de cette odeur et une sensation de déjà-vu s'empara d'elle. _Cette nuit-là quand elles avaient..._

Contre toute attente, Regina l'éloigna d'elle assez brusquement sans même l'embrasser, visiblement aussi perturbée que son acolyte mais sa mine perdue s'effaça rapidement, remplacée par un regard plein d'assurance qui l'observait avec curiosité.

— Emma ! Je pensais que tu aurais plus de retard ! , rit-elle. J'ai donc pris un métro qui m'amènerait avec une heure de retard et ...le destin veut qu'on arrive en même temps.

Emma nota aussitôt la manière doucereuse avec laquelle son amour de jeunesse avait appuyé sur le mot _'destin'_. Etait-elle aussi rongée par la mélancolie aux souvenirs de leurs moments passés ensemble ? Qu'avait-elle en tête ? Pour toute réponse, la blonde se mit également à rire. Tout son corps tremblait, le stress la faisait transpirer.

 _'Emma, détends-toi'_ , s'ordonna-t-elle mais son corps semblait ne pas vouloir lui répondre.

Percevant son anxiété, Regina posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

— Tu as vu, je me suis habillée comme la fois où on est allé à Disneyland la première fois !, dit-elle en essayant d'engager la conversation pour faire oublier son stress à Emma. En même temps, elle la prit par le bras pour l'emmener dans les rues. A rester plantées devant le feu de circulation, les deux femmes se faisaient presqu'insulter par les new-yorkais qui souhaitaient circuler.

— ... Bien sûr, on va passer sur le moment où mes vêtements se sont pris dans les crochets du Capitaine Croche je-ne-sais-comment et que je me suis retrouvé avec un beau trou à l'arrière...

Le rire d'Emma rassura la brune qui resserra son emprise sur le bras de son amie. Elle se mordit la lèvre en voyant cette dernière replacer une mèche derrière son oreille. Que ce geste était sexy à ses yeux ! Son envie d'étreindre à nouveau son ex l'excitait au point que se retenir de la plaquer contre un mur pour se coller à son corps devenait incroyablement dur.

— Ses vêtements me servent aussi de camouflage, poursuivit-elle pour oublier ses idées malsaines et stopper ce désir.

D'ailleurs, par précaution, elle ôta sa main du bras de la jeune femme.

— Aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, on a dû mal à me reconnaître quand je n'ai pas mes tenues luxueuses et mes lunettes de soleil. Evidemment, on croise les doigts pour ne pas rencontrer un paparazzi invétéré qui me connaît parfaitement. »

— Tu as souvent des paparazzis qui te suivent ?, demanda Emma dont la langue s'était déliée. Je ne pensais pas que ton succès était si...tu me comprends...

— Si important. Je n'ai jamais pensé que mon livre ferait autant de fans. Comme dit mon éditeur _: "Regina, tu étais là au bon endroit, au bon moment !"_

— Tu écris tout de même bien ! , s'exclama la blonde.

Regina hocha la tête et s'arrêta pour indiquer une table placée devant un bar assez commun. Elles s'installèrent l'une en face de l'autre, entourées de deux-trois couples qui se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux et d'une bande d'adolescents qui bavassait des dernières nouvelles en politique.

— Emma, beaucoup de personnes écrivent bien. Prends exemple sur les grands écrivains. Certains n'ont jamais connu la gloire de leur vivant et pourtant...ils écrivaient foutrement bien, et bien mieux que moi. Ecrire bien, surtout avec internet, est à la portée de milliers de personnes. En revanche, percer dans le monde de l'édition et se faire une place avec sa plume, c'est pire qu'un combat. Je te passe les détails sur les coups bas et les bas de chiche qui se font dans ce milieu. D'ailleurs, il ne faut pas en être choqué car c'est le quotidien. Non vraiment, Emma, je suis arrivée avec le bon style au bon moment et surtout, avec le bon thème.

Emma acquiesça ce propos :

— Oui, je regardais une émission tout à l'heure. Ton livre a soulevé de nombreux débats.

— Mon éditeur m'en a parlé. Avant que tu ne me le demandes, je peux t'affirmer que jamais je n'ai voulu jouer les rebelles en écrivant ce livre.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la blonde ; elle était presque aussi rouge que sa nouvelle veste en cuir !

— Tu lis toujours dans mes pensées, intima cette dernière en plaçant sa tête sur la paume de sa main, le coude placé sur l'accoudoir de la chaise.

Quelques mèches blondes retombaient sur son visage. Regina ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle fut interrompue par le serveur qui vint leur commander les boissons.

— Un gin-tonic, dirent-elles en même temps avant de glousser.

Le serveur prit note et s'en alla. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Regina, le regard hypnotisé par le visage d'Emma, ne décide de parler à nouveau :

— Oui, je te connais par cœur et je t'invite d'ailleurs à me poser la question qui te hante depuis plusieurs jours. Tu seras enfin libérée de tes soupçons.

Les yeux d'Emma se dirigèrent aussitôt vers le bitume. Un sentiment de honte l'empêchait de prononcer cette question si honteuse. Peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées après tout. A présent renfrognée au fond de son siège, les mains posées sur ses cuisses afin que Regina ne voit pas à quel point elle transpirait, la jeune femme fut assaillie par la peur de se tromper.

— Allez, Emma ! , l'encouragea la brune qui croisa les jambes.

— Dis-moi, Regina, Faux-Semblants...

Elle se racla la gorge et toussota tournant la tête à droite et à gauche pour voir si on ne les observait pas.

— ... Faux-Semblants, c'est notre histoire à toutes les deux ? »

La bouche de Regina s'étira en un large sourire.

— Oui et non mais oui, je m'en suis inspirée.

Oui et non ? Emma ne s'était aucunement attendu à ce genre de réponse qui la laissait une fois de plus dans les ténèbres. Si seulement Regina pouvait être enfin claire...

Un petit coup dans son mollet la fit sursauter.

— Pardon, c'est mon pied, s'excusa la brune qui, dorénavant, arborait un petit sourire en coin. Mais pourquoi me poses-tu cette question, Emma ?

— Comme ça, il y a des faits _similaires_. Mais, maintenant que tu me dis que c'est inspiré, j'ai ma réponse, dit Emma, très mal à l'aise qui avait replié ses jambes sous la chaise.

Le serveur vint déposer les boissons sur la table permettant ainsi à Emma de contrôler son cœur affolé et le tremblement de ses doigts. Quand elle fut assez calmée, elle parvint à prendre le verre de Gin Tonic sans même montrer un seul tremblement à Regina. Il ne fallait pas montrer ses failles.

Après avoir trinqué à leurs retrouvailles, Emma décida de poser cartes sur table et d'aller droit au but.

— Rumple et toi, c'est vrai ?

Regina manqua de s'étouffer en buvant son verre de Gin Tonic. Vraisemblablement, c'était un point sensible. Avec un mouchoir, la brune s'essuya délicatement les lèvres sans en retirer le rouge à lèvres puis elle leva les yeux vers Emma, l'air agacé :

— Emma, voyons, tu as vraiment cru que je pouvais sortir avec Rumple ! Rumple, Emma, on parle de Rumple là !

La jeune chroniqueuse la fixa droit dans les yeux. Regina ne cillait pas en affirmant ce propos et elle triturait un anneau à son index en même temps.

— Je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec lui, Emma. Et me marier...Emma. Il est _totalement gay_ en plus !

Un éclair de lucidité la frappa.

— Emma, tu n'as pas lu la fin !

La brune prit aussitôt son sac et en sortit un exemplaire de Faux-Semblants.

— Regina ! C'est bon...je te crois ! S'il te plaît, affirma Emma qui trouvait que son ex en faisait un peu trop pour être crue. J'ai lu la toute fin et je peux te la réciter par cœur tant je l'ai lue : 'Ange avait disparu de ma vie aussi brusquement qu'elle en était apparue. Elle qui avait éclairé mon existence me faisait sombrer à jamais dans le néant. Le matin, elle n'était plus là.' Ces phrases m'ont beaucoup touché Regina mais...

— Non, je ne te parle pas de l'épilogue, grogna la brune.

Soudain, elle pointa un passage du doigt.

— Voyant _le chagrin de la fille, le jeune homme lui raconta quelques histoires. La soirée se finit mais les deux poursuivirent leur chemin ensemble. Craignant de laisser cette belle femme seule, Romain voulait absolument accompagner Reine chez elle. Devant la porte... »_

Emma se pinça l'arête du nez, l'idée que Rumple-Romain ait pu avoir un contact avec Regina l'écœurait.

— Ecoutes un peu, s'il te plait, la somma Regina. _Devant la porte, Reine s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon au sol. Romain n'avait pas une bonne réputation avec les filles mais une chose était sûre, ses parents avaient tout de même réussi à lui inculquer quelques bonnes valeurs comme le fait de porter secours aux jeunes filles en détresse. Il se baissa pour ramasser Reine. L'odeur forte d'alcool lui brûla les narines. Ayant un père alcoolique, le jeune homme détestait l'alcool et toutes substances illicites. Il savait parfaitement où cela pouvait mener les gens. Les cris de sa mère, les bleus qui la couvraient au petit matin. Parvenant à faire asseoir la jeune fille et à l'adosser contre le muret de son jardin, il tapota ses joues tout en murmurant son nom. En effet, à cette heure-ci, il craignait de réveiller sa mère, présente ce week-end ci. Si cette dernière voyait sa fille dans cet état, elle serait sûrement privée de sortie tout l'été. Il lui pinça le nez, lui souffla sur le visage et tapota à nouveau ses joues pour avoir une réaction. Un gémissement le soulagea. Cependant, la jeune fille s'accrocha brusquement à son veston avant de vomir sur sa robe. L'image de la belle princesse à sauver était désormais brisée._

 _Habitué à faire face à de telles situations, le jeune homme essuya tant bien que mal avec son mouchoir en soie sauvage caché dans sa pochette de veste. Il réfléchit quelques instants et attrapa le sac de Reine. Les filles possédaient toujours une deuxième tenue dans leur sac à main en cas de besoin. Passant outre les tampons et une culotte, il brandit alors une robe d'été en tissu rouge. Il devait agir vite avant que le vomi n'imprègne tout. Les yeux fermés, il déshabilla Reine. Il jeta la robe sur le côté puis lui enfila la nouvelle robe. D'habitude, c'était de son père qu'il s'occupait et il devait avouer que changer cette fille était pareil. Aucune pensée malsaine ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il voulait juste venir en aide à cette fille qui était visiblement très malheureuse. Il maudissait presque Ange. Après avoir bu presque la totalité, Reine, moitié effondrée sur le bar, lui avait raconté leur histoire. D'abord stupéfait - il n'aurait jamais pensé que la fille la plus populaire du lycée puisse être de l'autre bord-, il fut pris de compassion face à cet amour impossible._

— _Merci, Romain , souffla Reine qui s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main._

— _De rien, répondit le jeune homme._

 _Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas regardé. Elle savait qu'il la respectait. Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas alors qu'elle était très mal en point._

 _Il prit sa main pour la rassurer et la pressa. Bien que ce fut un regard vitreux qu'elle lui adressa, il savait que Reine lui en serait toujours reconnaissante pour ce qu'il avait fait ce soir-là._

 _Soudain, Romain entendit un bruit derrière le muret et on pouvait apercevoir une tête dépasser du muret. Cette tête de pifrette de première aux cheveux filasses, Ruby._

— _Eh bien, une fille, ça ne te suffit pas. Il te faut aussi un garçon, se railla-t-elle tout en pointant du doigt Reine, étalée au sol._

 _Cette réplique énerva Rumple qui se redressa aussitôt, voulant sauver le peu d'honneur qui restait à sa nouvelle amie, et leva son poing mais, avant qu'il ne la frappe, Ruby montra son appareil photo comme pour se défendre._

— _D'une, j'ai pris des photos de toi, Romain, en train de la déshabiller. Donc, je serais toi, je ferais profil bas par peur qu'on me fasse du chantage et qu'on ne dévoile ses photos qui détruirait ta vie et ta famille. Et de deux, il suffit que je me mette à hurler pour que la mère de Reine accourt et découvre sa fille dans un piteux état avec un jeune homme. Conclusion : n'ose même pas m'approcher, siffla Ruby. Tu vas donc me laisser partir et tous les deux, vous ferez comme si vous ne m'aviez jamais vue. Plus tard, je vous demanderai un service et si vous ne m'obéissez pas, je publierai les photos. Pas seulement, celles avec toi, Romain. Reine, toi aussi, j'ai pris des photos quand tu batifolais avec ton 'amie', Ange. Méfiez-vous donc et tenez-vous à carreaux._

 _La mijaurée recula de quelques pas avant de faire un signe de main :_

— _Bye Bye les amoureux !_

 _Rumple se laissa choir à côté de Reine et se prit la tête entre les mains, l'air désespéré._

 _Quant à Reine qui, malgré son état pitoyable, avait écouté les propos disgracieux de Ruby, elle lâcha un juron._

 _Elle qui avait cru pouvoir vivre enfin sa vie comme bon lui semblait à l'université n'en avait pas fini avec les "Faux-Semblants"._

Après avoir conté d'une traite la fin du livre, Regina but une gorgée de Gin Tonic et leva la tête vers Emma, le menton levé :

— Fin du livre Faux-Semblants ! Tu es surprise, Emma ?

 **.**

 **Vous avez plus de détails désormais ;)**


	10. Chapitre 9

**.**

 **Chapitre IX**

 **.**

La chroniqueuse se dit qu'elle était certainement la fille la plus idiote au monde. Elle qui lisait des cartons et des cartons de livres que lui envoyaient les maisons d'édition n'avait jamais pensé à lire _ce_ foutu épilogue. Aveuglée par la rage qui l'avait envahi à la dernière page du dernier chapitre, elle avait tout simplement refermé le bouquin. Chaque fois que la jeune femme avait tenté de lire ce fameux chapitre, un trou béant dans son cœur régurgitait le trop-plein de ressentiments cachés durant toutes ces années.

— Tu m'assurais quelques minutes auparavant que Faux-Semblants est inspiré de notre vie, Regina. Qu'en est-il de la fin ? , demanda Emma, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension, en levant les mains, paumes vers le ciel, pour lui montrer l'incertitude de ses propos.

— Oui.

— Oui, quoi ?

— Oui, la fin est vraie en revanche, assura Regina avant de porter son Gin Tonic à ses lèvres carminées sublimées par son Rouge Allure Velvet tout droit sorti des boutiques Chanel. Emma avait beaucoup de mal à détacher son regard de la bouche de Regina. Déjà, au lycée, son ex, grande partisante du luxe, collectionnait les rouges à lèvres Chanel possédant ainsi une palette impressionnante de couleurs aussi chatoyantes les unes que les autres. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'Emma « sortait » avec Regina. Prétextant une soirée-pyjama, la blonde était allée dormir chez cette dernière dont la mère, partie pour assister à la Fashion Week, se trouvait absente pour une durée indéterminée. En découvrant la collection de Regina, elle s'était amusée à tester différentes couleurs. Sous les conseils de sa petite amie, son choix se portait plus vers les couleurs corail. Cela ressortait avec sa longue chevelure blonde. Emma aimait beaucoup le maquillage de marque de luxe, et particulièrement la marque Chanel, qui sentait très bon. Regina était du même avis et ne cessait de l'embrasser, prenant pour excuse le goût exquis de ce rouge à lèvres.

Regina avait-elle fait exprès de mettre du rouge à lèvres pour leur rendez-vous ? Elle n'avait pas souvenir d'un rouge à lèvres aussi rouge lors de la rencontre V.I.P au Soho Grand Hotel, ni sur les photos de « Leslie Alim Aniger » qu'elle avait observées sur les magazines.

— Ruby aussi m'a menacée… , avoua Emma à demi-mots.

Cette révélation eût l'air de pétrifier Regina qui écarquilla les yeux.

— Elle nous a vu quand on a…notre première…tu vois…

La blonde s'éclaircit la voix et jeta quelques regards alentour pour voir si on ne les écoutait pas. Ses doigts tremblaient : il ne s'agissait plus de stress mais bien de colère à présent.

— Je ne sais pas où elle se cachait mais cette…il n'y a pas de mots…elle avait pris des photos de nous et m'a ensuite menacée de les montrer au grand jour, poursuivit-elle. Elle…Elle m'a fait du chantage, Regina ! Si je te parlais, elle publiait les photos !

Une évidence apparut aux yeux de Regina :

— Elle voulait nous séparer.

Emma acquiesça simplement de la tête.

— Leslie ! Mais c'est Leslie Alim Aniger ! , cria un passant qui saisit aussitôt son portable.

— Merde !, fulmina Regina tout en essayant de cacher son visage avec son sac bandoulière. Aussitôt, Emma se leva tout en fouillant dans son sac, dos au passant. Quelques personnes commençaient à s'arrêter pour observer la scène. Regina se leva également et entraîna Emma en la tirant par la main.

— Regina, prends ça.

La blonde tendait des lunettes de soleil à l'écrivain qui s'en saisit aussitôt. Dans le noir, les porter lui rendait la marche difficile mais cela avait le mérite de pouvoir éventuellement passée inaperçue. _Bien que son cas parût désespéré à l'heure actuelle…_

A la poursuite des deux femmes qui courrait à présent, descendant Washington Avenue, une dizaine de personnes suivaient, téléphones en main afin de pouvoir être le premier ou la première à poster sur Facebook, Instagram ou Snapchat une photo de la star montante.

De son côté, essoufflée, Regina téléphonait à son garde du corps et se maudissait d'avoir donné rendez-vous à Emma dans un quartier de Brooklyn. Franck, son garde, risquait de mettre un peu de temps pour venir de Manhattan.

— Regina Mills, gardez votre calme, essaya de la rassurer Franck au téléphone avec sa voix un peu bourru. Y a-t-il une station de métro près de vous ?

— Oui, sur Atlantic Avenue. », grogna la brune, elle tournait justement dans cette rue. Son amie avait tenté un regard derrière elle et vu l'expression de son visage, il valait mieux qu'elles continuent de courir.

— Franck, ne me dites pas que vous me conseillez le métro !? , cria-t-elle à moitié.

— Non, j'ai un ami que je peux contacter tout de suite à la station Atlantic Avenue-Barclay Center. Vous vous réfugierez dans son taxi.

— Etes-vous sûr de vous ? J'ai une bonne vingtaine de fans aux trousses et je suis avec une amie.

— Regina Mills, allez tout de suite à la station Atlantic Avenue-Barclay Center.

Sans demander son reste, et surtout parce qu'elle n'avait pratiquement plus de souffle alors qu'elles n'étaient qu'à la moitié du chemin, dépassant à peine Carlton Avenue, Regina raccrocha et fit signe à Emma d'accélérer plus encore leur allure.

Une fois à la station, un homme leur fit signe et elles s'engouffrèrent dans le taxi. Le pauvre chauffeur de taxi avait à peine démarré que des fans s'étaient déjà jetés sur l'arrière du véhicule. De l'intérieur, on eut dit qu'on balançait des cailloux. Emma se protégea les oreilles et ferma les yeux, voulant fuir cette horreur tandis que son ex était pliée en deux à côté d'elle sur la banquette arrière pour fuir les flashs des portables et appareils photos.

La voiture accéléra et grilla un feu rouge pour fuir la horde qui courrait encore après.

Quand le calme revint, Regina releva la tête et les deux femmes soupirèrent. Un regard, et elles se mirent à éclater de rire.

— Quelle soirée ! , s'exclama Regina, essuyant son front couvert de sueur.

— Tu crois qu'on l'aurait cru au lycée si une personne nous avait annoncé qu'un jour, on se ferait courser par des dizaines de personnes ?

La brune rit à gorge déployée.

— Non, sûrement pas.

Elles se regardèrent. _Ce même regard…ce regard dont elles étaient mutuellement tombées amoureuses._

Au bout d'un instant, Emma sentit une source de chaleur sur sa main. Elle baissa les yeux et vit la main de Regina posée sur la sienne.

— Pardon… , chuchota cette dernière en ayant un mouvement de recul.

La blonde haussa les épaules et, regardant droit devant elle le paysage d'un Manhattan illuminé, elle déclara :

— Non, laisse-la… _Reine._


	11. Chapitre 10

**.**

 **Chapitre X**

 **.**

Regina enroula ses jambes autour des hanches d'Emma tandis que cette dernière l'aidait à remonter son top. Avec la chaleur érotique, les notes olfactives de patchouli, de réglisse et de cerise du parfum de Regina titillaient le nez de la blonde qui s'empressa de fourrer son nez dans le cou de son amie qui l'empoigna plus fort, bassin contre bassin, pour la _sentir_ plus proche encore.

— Regina, stop. Des domestiques sont là ! , s'exclama soudain Emma en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La brune passa rapidement son index sur la joue de son amie :

— On s'en fout des domestiques, on s'en fout des gens, on s'en fout du monde, mon petit Ange. Il y a que toi et moi.

Ses mains cheminèrent alors doucement vers la poitrine d'Emma qui ne se fit pas attendre. Les longs doigts fins longèrent le tissu avant de passer dans le dos pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge. Au vu des joues rouges de la blonde, celle-ci ne se faisait pas prier et son corps n'en réclamait que plus.

— Regina…ce n'est pas bien…comment… , gémissait Emma.

Elle fut stoppée par un baiser qu'elle dévia habilement pour suçoter le lobe de l'oreille de la brune et susurrer :

— Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

.

Rien n'avait prédisposé Emma et Regina à batifoler dans la cuisine, rien. Sauf leur instinct presque animal.

Avant d'arriver à l'appartement de Regina, le taxi était parvenu à fuir la horde de fans les perdant ainsi dans l'Upper East Side et le menant devant une habitation sur la 81ème avenue à côté du CBK Cookies. Toutes deux purent sortir du véhicule et se diriger vers un bâtiment assez classieux. La brune avait rapidement expliqué à Emma qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien appartement dit de fonction de sa mère. Cora l'avait cédé à sa fille pour qu'elle puisse s'y reposer quand sa vie à l'hôtel l'épuisait. En contrepartie, les deux femmes devaient se voir une fois par mois.

La mère, quant à elle, était partie vivre sur Colombus Avenue dans l'Upper West Side. Central Park les séparait et pourtant, c'était trop peu pour Regina qui n'avait pas particulièrement de liens avec sa mère, hormis des liens financiers. En effet, Emma avait souvenir d'une mère peu présente qui passait déposer quelques affaires à sa fille entre deux avions. Regina avait confié à Emma qu'elle savait pertinemment que sa mère n'en avait que faire de sa fille. Ses retours furtifs à Storybrooke n'avaient pour but que de s'envoyer en l'air avec le seul paysagiste de la ville, un escroc de première qui soutirait plus d'une centaine d'euros pour de misérables coupes, Jonathan. Bien sûr, leur relation était restée secrète car Cora avait trop honte de coucher avec une homme d'aussi basse extraction.

Emma se demandait parfois si Regina, qui pourtant aimait les deux sexes, n'avait pas été dégoûtée légèrement par cet homme peu scrupuleux. Un jour, son ex-petite amie lui avait même raconté qu'elle avait surpris sa mère et Jonathan dans une voiture. Cora avait sommé sa petite fille de quatre ans de rester dans la maison pour aller surveiller le jardinier dehors. Mais, dix minutes plus, le téléphone avait sonné et son père, en instance de divorce avec sa mère, voulait absolument contacter cette dernière à propos de _papiers très urgents_. Sans arrière-pensée, la petite Regina avait ouvert la baie vitrée pour sortir et rejoindre le garage. Des bruits assez étranges se faisaient entendre et le père de Regina lui avait alors ordonné de voir ce qui s'y passait et de donner le téléphone à sa mère. Sa voix était devenue plus rude, il avait l'air en colère. La petite fille s'était donc faufilée dans le garage et approchée par l'avant de la voiture. Cachée par la poubelle, elle vit le jardinier, dominant sa mère, allongée sur le siège passager, tirer sur la manette pour coucher le siège. Sa mère prit alors l'homme dans ses bras et elle se renversa en arrière, l'attirant contre lui. Ses jambes passèrent sous le ventre du bonhomme pour les placer de chaque côté et les replier. L'homme se frottait bestialement à elle entre les cuisses et sa mère avait l'air d'être plutôt contente. C'était dégoûtant et voir sa mère ainsi soumise choqua Regina. Elle avait une image de sa mère comme celle de la femme idéale, celle qu'on ne domptera jamais et qui se débrouillera toute seule. A présent, la jupe était tombée dévoilant ses jambes nues devant le membre du mâle que Jonathan venait de sortir de son jean.

« — Oh, Jonathan, je t'en prie. », avait feulé sa mère.

En entendant le nom de l'amant, le père de Regina s'était mis en colère et avait crié dans le téléphone de passer Jon' — un ancien ami de lycée à lui qui passait trop souvent à la maison d'après les souvenirs de la petite — derechef mais la petite était trop paralysée en voyant le membre de cet homme qui ressemblant à une sorte de couteau qui allait s'enfoncer dans la chair de sa propre mère. Elle se mit à pleurnicher tout en se tenant le ventre. Les larmes de l'enfant alertèrent aussitôt les deux amants qui se repoussèrent l'un l'autre.

— Regina ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, avait crié Cora qui était déjà debout, en-dehors de la voiture pendant que Jonathan faisait profil bas, il se déshabillait tout en faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour se cacher. Mais le mal était fait.

— C'est papa, avait pleuré Regina en jetant le téléphone parterre.

Cora eut à peine le temps de réaliser ce qu'il se passait que sa fille avait déjà détalé. Son visage devint blême. C'était la plus grosse bourde de sa vie visiblement. Regina apprit plus tard par son père que c'était sa mère qui avait initié le divorce et le tromper alors qu'ils n'étaient pas officiellement divorcés était une faute grave. De son côté, sa mère avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'elle aimait Jonathan depuis longtemps et que le mariage avec son père était arrangé. Bien plus tard, vers l'âge de quatorze ans, une révélation chamboula à nouveau sa vie : Jonathan était son père biologique.

Regina n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Même si son père, suite à cette nouvelle, avait décidé de couper les ponts, la jeune fille avait continué de vivre sa vie comme une élève studieuse, sans jamais tomber dans des extrêmes. Avec le temps, sa mère avait pris de la distance et son job lui avait ainsi permis de faire vivre Regina aisément tout en ayant-elle-même son appartement dans New-York.

En regardant la pièce principale, assez grande et richement décorée, Emma, des dizaines d'années plus tard, se demanda si Jonathan avait suivi Cora Mills dans l'Upper East Side. Est-ce que cet appartement était le cocon secret qui cachait leur relation honteuse ?

Dès leur entrée, une domestique était venue ranger leurs manteaux et quand elles furent assises, on leur proposa de servir du thé, ce à quoi Regina répondit de plutôt nettoyer la chambre d'ami afin de la préparer. Pendant ce temps, elles se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où la brune chercha pendant cinq minutes en ronchonnant le café. Visiblement, elle n'était pas habituée à le préparer toute seule. Emma prit donc son relais au moment d'utiliser la micro-onde.

Durant tout ce temps, les deux femmes s'étaient évitées. Pas un contact, pas une seule fois leurs peaux ne se touchèrent. Sauf à un moment, et ce moment fut fatidique.

Au moment de prendre sa tasse de café chaude, les doigts de deux femmes se frôlèrent et leurs corps se rappelèrent aussitôt des souvenirs brûlants.

Toutes deux délaissèrent leurs cafés sur le bar derrière elles et se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre.

Regina enroula ses jambes autour des hanches d'Emma tandis que cette dernière l'aidait à remonter son top. Avec la chaleur érotique, les notes olfactives de patchouli, de réglisse et de cerise du parfum de Regina titillaient le nez de la blonde qui s'empressa de fourrer son nez dans le cou de son amie qui l'empoigna plus fort, bassin contre bassin, pour la _sentir_ plus proche encore.

— Regina, stop. Des domestiques sont là ! , s'exclama soudain Emma en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

La brune passa rapidement son index sur la joue de son amie :

— On s'en fout des domestiques, on s'en fout des gens, on s'en fout du monde, mon petit Ange. Il y a que toi et moi.

Sur ces mots, elle partit fermer la porte avant de revenir vers son amie pour lui enlever rapidement son tee-shirt soutirant ainsi un hoquet de surprise à cette dernière.

Ses mains cheminèrent alors doucement vers la poitrine d'Emma qui ne se fit pas attendre. Les longs doigts fins longèrent le tissu avant de passer dans le dos pour dégrafer le soutien-gorge. Au vu des joues rouges de la blonde, celle-ci ne se faisait pas prier et son corps n'en réclamait que plus.

— Regina…ce n'est pas bien…comment… , gémit Emma.

Elle fut stoppée par un baiser qu'elle dévia habilement pour suçoter le lobe de l'oreille de la brune et susurrer :

— Comment en est-on arrivé là ?

— Je ne sais pas…On s'en fiche…Continue…

La blonde eut un mouvement de recul.

— Attends…

— Ça ne te plait pas ?

— Tout va vite. Je n'arrive même à croire à ce qui se passe actuellement entre nous. Mais ça fait si longtemps.

— Dis-moi que tu veux que je continue.

La voix de Regina était plus suave et séduisante, ses mains palpaient déjà les fesses de la blonde. Avant même d'avoir une réponse, elle s'empressa de déboutonner le jean, comme si elle ne pouvait plus se contrôler. D'ailleurs, la brune n'était pas la seule à n'être plus régie que par son instinct. Emma se baissait peu à peu tout en déposant des baisers sur la poitrine puis le torse de Regina. A genoux devant cette dernière, elle lui jeta un regard lubrique et papillonna des cils pour faire comprendre un message bien plus sexuel que ce qui s'était passé jusque-là. La brune comprit aussitôt le message et entreprit d'ôter son pantalon avec son shorty.

Alors que la blonde approchait son visage du mont de Vénus de son hôte, une sonnerie retentit dans la cuisine les faisant toutes deux sursauter.

— Désolé, s'excusa Regina en sautant sur son téléphone.

— Allô, oui, je t'ai dit que je venais à vingt-deux heures… , poursuivit Regina en tournant en rond, une main sur sa hanche nue. Oui, pour préparer le goûter des orphelins…pardon ? Il est déjà vingt-deux heures.

Un regard vers l'horloge confirma ses dires. Pendant ce temps, Emma se rhabillait, ses joues étaient rouges cramoisies de honte, et rattachait ses cheveux avec un élastique.

— Bien, Rumple. Oui, j'arrive…okay, bisous.

En entendant le nom « Rumple », le corps de la blonde se raidit d'un coup. Elle attendit que Regina ait raccroché avant de lui demander une question qui la titillait :

— Qui est Rumple pour toi exactement si ce n'est pas ton fiancé, Regina ?

La questionnée esquissa un sourire.

— Emma, Rumple est gay. Je pensais que ça se voyait ! Un homme aussi maniéré qui parle d'une façon si mielleuse est forcément GAY. Quant à ce qui représente pour moi, je te donnerai de plus amples informations quand nous nous reverrons. Je dois interrompre notre plaisante conversation pour parler à une domestique. Tu ne pourras pas rester à la maison ce soir car je dois partir aussitôt après, un taxi passe me chercher. Prends mon ordi et regarde si tu peux avoir un taxi particulier pas cher. A cette heure, les taxis jaunes sont blindés.

Tout en parlant, elle s'était entièrement rhabillée. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Son visage rayonnait, ses vêtements n'étaient pas froissés et le même parfum émanait d'elle. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. La jeune femme sortit ensuite de la pièce à la recherche d'une domestique.

L'ordinateur se trouvait sur le plan de travail de l'îlot central de cette immense cuisine aménagé. D'un clic, elle déverrouilla l'écran de veille et tomba nez-à-nez avec une demande de mot de passe. La blonde se mordit les lèvres. Pourtant, Regina ne lui aurait jamais proposé d'utiliser son ordinateur sans lui donner le mot de passe. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle eut une idée tout bête. Mot de passe : « Ange ». L'écran s'ouvrit sur la page d'accueil.

— C'est mignon, pensa Emma avant de déplacer le curseur sur l'icône internet.

La page Google s'ouvrit et elle tapa « site-taxis-New-York ». Une vingtaine de liens défila sous ses yeux.

Soudain, une bulle de discussion Facebook s'ouvrit dans le coin inférieur de l'écran et Emma faillit crier en voyant le nom de la personne connectée qui s'adressait à Regina.

Ruby : _« Hé, pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ? »_ (Envoyé à 10 : 03 pm de North Hills)

 **R.U.B.Y**

Sous l'effet de la colère, elle referma l'ordinateur. Se contenir, ne pas se mettre en colère, il y avait _forcément_ une explication. Après tout, elles n'avaient pas vraiment eu une longue conversation. La conversation nécessaire.

Regina arrivait tout juste dans la cuisine et sans laisser Emma parler, elle lui déclara qu'elle devait partir tout de suite. Sa tenue hippie avait été troquée par une robe cocktail bleu électrique dos nu Versace et une paire de Louboutin.

Elles sortirent de la cuisine pour déboucher sur le salon où un jeune homme attendait avec deux manteaux.

— Regina, si je n'arrive pas à te contacter par portable, puis-je avoir ton Facebook privé afin qu'on garde plus facilement contact ? , testa Emma avant de prendre son pardessus.

Ce fut comme si l'air était soudainement comprimé. Le visage de l'auteure reconnue se crispa d'un coup avant d'afficher à nouveau un large sourire :

— Emma, il n'y a pas plus privé que mon portable et rares sont les personnes qui ont mon numéro.

Elle ajouta avec un clin d'œil :

— Tu es déjà privilégiée.

Sur ces mots, Regina sortit de l'appartement laissant un goût amer à une pauvre Emma qui ne cessait d'avoir plus de questions encore qui fleurissaient dans son esprit.


	12. Chapitre 11

**.**

 **« Faux-semblants »**

 **.**

 **Chapitre XI**

 **.**

L'amour...cette sensation de voler, de pouvoir gravir les plus hautes montagnes, de pouvoir toucher le ciel du bout des doigts. Toute personne a connu au moins une fois cette sensation, plus forte que toutes les drogues, dans sa vie. L'amour, dans ces débuts, fait battre à tout rompre les cœurs. Si ce sentiment est unique, la sensation d'entre-deux l'est également. Déchiré entre le romantisme et une bizarrerie qui s'installe dans le cœur, on ne sait à quel sens se confier. Doit-on écouter notre passion qui nous crie de se jeter à corps perdu ? Ou, au contraire, tendre l'oreille vers cette étrangeté, ce sixième sens, qui nous susurre de prendre des gants avec la situation peu importe qu'elle soit idyllique ou non ?

Emma se sentait perdue ; d'ailleurs, elle était vraisemblablement perdue. Son voyage de retour n'était que d'ici une semaine et pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'avoir vécu mille et une choses alors qu'en dix ans, rien ne l'avait autant secoué dans son quotidien.

Étendue sur le lit de l'hôtel, le bras collé au nez, elle reniflait cette odeur subtile étrangère à la sienne : l'odeur de Regina. Pendant de longues minutes, elle s'était dit qu'elle ne devait pas se laver. Il lui fallait garder cette odeur qui apaisait, la soulageait. Seulement, New York était une ville polluée et les effluves mélangeant crasse, transpiration et fumée de gaz d'échappement imprégnait la peau en moins de deux heures. Les douches lui provoquaient même de l'urticaire tellement la jeune femme se frottait avec vigueur pour "sentir le propre".

Même les yeux fermés, les formes de Regina dansaient devant ses paupières. Emma aurait souhaité à ce moment-là que son globe oculaire soit un appareil photo pour pouvoir fixer sur une pellicule éternelle dans son esprit les souvenirs de la soirée de la veille.

Pas une seule fois dans la nuit, elle n'avait dormi. Pourtant, cette nuit blanche n'avait laissé aucune trace d'épuisement sur son visage : Emma n'était pas fatiguée. Au contraire.

L'événement étant encore récent, son corps sentait encore les sensations des caresses de son amante et de la douceur de ses baisers. L'angoisse s'empara alors d'elle alors que son esprit lui rappelait que tout ceci était éphémère. Une sensation, une scène de vie ne peut être vécue à nouveau dans ses détails. Tout est unique dans la vie, surtout l'amour.

Au fur et à mesure que ses interrogations se penchaient sur le caractère éphémère du monde, une boule se formait dans son ventre.

Ruby...ce mail...était-ce la même Ruby que Regina et elle avait en commun ? Cette Ruby qui les avait menacées ? Après tout, dans le livre, la garce avait menacé Rumple et son amante en leur promettant de revenir pour leur demander un service. Emma balaya aussitôt cette idée : ils étaient jeunes, ce n'étaient sûrement que des paroles en l'air. L'auteure de Faux-semblants n'aurait jamais laissé son ordinateur ouvert si cette Ruby était LA Ruby.

 _A moins que…_

Le cœur d'Emma criait que Regina l'aimait sincèrement depuis toujours. Cette affirmation-même, par le nombre des années les séparant de leur relation antérieure, semblait légèrement irréelle.

L'esprit d'Emma, quant à lui, lui rappelait quelques détails bien matériels, bien réels. Le message de Ruby, le refus de Regina de lui donner son facebook… de petites choses qui la taraudaient. Regina ne voulait-elle simplement pas la garder en second plan ? Emma, la femme de l'ombre. Elle, que voulait-elle vraiment ? Son séjour à New York n'était que temporaire. Détail déprimant.

Alors que la blonde se prenait la tête dans les mains à force de se torturer l'esprit, son portable sonna. "Zelena". Il s'agissait de l'une de ses amies chroniqueuses. A peine a-t-elle cliqué sur le nom et double cliqué pour mettre en haut-parleur que la voix stridente de Zelena crisse dans le téléphone.

— Emma !? On n'a plus de tes nouvelles, je pensais même que tu avais disparu. Est-ce que ça va ?

La blonde eut besoin de quelques secondes pour redescendre de son petit nuage. Fini les vacances, le travail la rappelait à l'ordre.

— Oui, oui. Je suis à New York là.

— C'est ce que j'ai entendu. Tu étais à l'événement VIP de Faux-Semblants, la classe ! Tu as rencontré Leslie Alim Aniger ?

Emma dût se racler la gorge avant de répondre. Jamais elle n'avait parlé de son passé aux femmes de la Chronique et elle comptait garder le secret, tout comme ce qui concernait sa sexualité…

— Oui, Leslie Alim Aniger en personne. J'ai même vu le gars qu'on voit sur les journaux. Tu sais...mmmh...Robin...non, Romain…, feint-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

— Rumple ? Ohlala, j'ai tellement l'impression d'être familière avec les stars en prononçant leurs prénoms ! Tu en as de la veine, Emma. Comme je t'envie…

— Tu travailles sur quelle chronique actuellement ? Tu es toujours sur le domaine littéraire ou on t'a assignée autre part ?

— Toujours dans les bouquins. Je suis noyée dedans d'ailleurs… En ce moment, je bosse sur la chronique de _La Liste de mes envies_. Il y a aussi une petite pépite qui a attiré mon attention.

— Quel titre ?

— The Fault in Our Stars*. C'est un bouquin qui pourrait te plaire, j'en suis certaine, Emma. L'intrigue est toute simple : deux adolescents atteints d'un cancer, une histoire d'amour, le récit de ce qu'ils vivent ensemble. Vraiment sublime. A moins d'être insensible, la dernière page t'arrache des larmes.

— Ne dis rien de plus concernant la fin, Zelena. Je le lirai assurément.

— Pour Faux-Semblants, je veux tout sav…

Bip, bip.

Un message reçu, Emma n'écoutait déjà plus le blabla de son acolyte. A nouveau, Regina.

 **— J'espère que ce n'est pas trop tard pour t'envoyer un message. Avec Rumpy, on t'attend au coin de la rue au bar. J'ai une perruque rousse et des lunettes à la Audrey Hepburn. Mon "ami" est en mode touriste du dimanche : short long, Birkenstock et chemise hawaïenne. Il y aura Henry également, il crève d'envie de faire ta connaissance ! Bisous ma loute.**

 **Ta Reine. —**

Raison, sentiment, le cœur de la blonde manqua un battement. On eut dit un choix crucial mettant sa vie en danger.

— Zelena, je peux te rappeler un autre jour ? J'ai un rendez-vous urgent !

Avant même d'attendre la réponse de son interlocuteur, elle raccrocha et se précipita vers sa valise. Que pouvait-on bien porter à ce genre de « réunion des Anciens » ? Une robe légère ? Une jupe et un chemisier classique ?

Cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le sms. Pas le temps de prendre une douche, de se passer un peu de poudre ou encore de se coiffer. Jean classique Levis, tee-shirt Diesel blanc qui couvrait légèrement les fesses. Merci Mary-Margaret pour lui avoir offert ces fringues qu'elle ne pourrait jamais se payer lors de son dernier anniversaire. Au dernier moment, dans le miroir, Emma remarqua que l'image sur le tee-shirt était celle d'un coeur qui pleurait… peut-être une prédiction quant à son futur avec Regina. Elle haussa les épaules, arracha le chouchou qu'elle fit voler sur le lit — une fois de plus, ce serait un élastique perdu, grand fléau vécu par la gente féminine de nos jours, mais une vingtaine de remplaçants attendaient de s'enrouler autour de ses mèches blondes — et ses cheveux retombèrent platement sur ses épaules. Pas le temps de faire des bouclettes. Dix minutes.

 **— ?. R. —**

Les cinq minutes suivantes furent une véritable course contre la montre. Tout en évitant de bousculer les passants et de percuter une poubelle, ses doigts pianotèrent un message sur son portable, un vieux Huawei noir avec une coque noir brillant.

 **— Je suis là. C'est à deux rues en fait. Ange —**

Avant même d'avoir réalisé qu'elle s'était naturellement nommée Ange, Emma était déjà arrivée devant le bar. Un homme à l'allure dégingandé en sortit et se dirigea, bras ouverts, aussitôt vers elle. La jeune chroniqueuse eut du mal à reconnaître ce cher Rumple derrière son déguisement de touriste. Il fallait avouer que même en tenue hawaïenne, son ancien camarade faisait incroyablement _gay_ avec son sourire Colgate et ses longs cheveux brillants qui dégageaient un doux parfum de lilas.

Rumple se pencha...pour lui faire la bise de manière très...Frenchie. Quelles manières étranges !

— Ca fait si longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, Emma ! Au fait…

Il se pencha à nouveau et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

— Aucun risque que je ne touche à ta Reine, je suis comme vous deux.

Comme les New-Yorkais avaient d'étranges façons d'accueillir !

 **.**

 ***Nos étoiles contraires**

 **.**

 **Au programme du chapitre XII :**

 **Un enfant un peu trop curieux, le jeu du regards qui ne trompe pas, des révélations troublantes sur Rumple.**

 **Faux-Semblants ou vérité, à vous de juger !**

… **.**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité ^^**


	13. Chapitre 12

**.**

 **Chapitre XII**

 **.**

Dieu que cette carte des boissons était longue ! Il y en avaient des célèbres tels que Virgin Mojito, Marguarita ou Cosmopolitain, tout comme des inconnues au bataillon comme le Singapore Sling et le Barbotage. Tous avaient un point commun : des prix relativement élevés. Par crainte de choisir une boisson par préférence de nom et d'être déçue, Emma biaisa un regard vers les verres de ses acolytes déjà bien installés. A sa gauche, un serveur avait placé devant Rumple une magnifique bouteille de Beaujolais _\- du Moulin à Vent, 's'il vous plait' -_ qu'il buvait à grandes lampées comme un assoiffé. Très peu raffiné mais Emma se dit qu'avec tout l'argent qu'il possédait le chic Français passait par-dessus la tête de cet homme. Mais quelle idée saugrenue tout de même de s'enfiler une bouteille en cet fin d'après-midi. Régina, face à lui et à droite de sa bien-aimée, semblait veiller au grain jetant de temps à autre un œil sur le niveau de la bouteille en baissant ses grosses lunettes noires. Plus raisonnable, la brune, coiffée d'une longue perruque blonde pour l'occasion, s'était contentée d'un grand-crème comme pour donner l'exemple au fameux Henry, rencontré quelques jours plus tôt par Emma à l'hôtel. Ce dernier, depuis que la nouvelle arrivante s'était assise, c'est à dire depuis cinq longues minutes, ne cessait de la dévisager. Ce n'était pas un regard insistant et malaisant mais plutôt curieux. Pour rompre la gêne du trio, l'enfant posait des questions à Emma sur sa vie semblant vouloir la mettre à l'aise. Interrogatoire que Régina finit par rompre en posant une main sur le dos de celle de son Ange.

— Henry, tu gênes peut-être notre invitée avec ton interrogatoire, le réprimanda-t-elle avec de se tourner avec un sourire. Emma-chérie, as-tu fait ton choix ?

Emma ne sut si c'était le contact ou ce ton liquoreux qui lui provoqua un frisson dans la colonne mais, aux côtés de Régina, depuis son arrivée à New York, tout lui semblait un peu irréel...voire fausset. Pourtant, elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Le bruit de la machine à café qui remplissait les tasses à la chaîne, le brouhaha des conversations et le son inaudible d'une musique un peu rock'n roll, cette ambiance la rassurait. Il faisait chaud, l'odeur des boissons chaude montait au nez comme une promesse de cocooning et de réconfort. Mais sa place parmi ce trio semblait de trop. La mère, le père, le fils et...elle. L'intrus dans cette sortie familiale aux yeux d'autrui. Cette idée fut rapidement écartée lorsqu'un serveur vint se poster près d'elle pour prendre la commande.

— Moi, je te conseille le choco-cannelle. Il est délicieux !, s'exclama Henry.

— Henry !, gronda Régina à voix basse.

— Non, il a raison. C'est toujours ma boisson préférée, d'ailleurs, souligna Emma avant de se tourner vers le serveur :

— Un Choco-cannelle, s'il vous plait.

— La même chose pour mon fils.

Henry remercia sa mère d'un acquiescement.

Ce fut alors que la sonnerie du téléphone de Régina alerta d'un appel. Emma n'eut pas le temps de voir le nom de l'interlocuteur mais elle aurait juré que cela commençait par un "R".

— Je vais répondre dehors, j'en ai pour quelques minutes. Appel pro, prévint la brune en adressant un regard comme insistant à Rumple.

Regard qui n'échappa pas à Emma. A moins qu'elle se fasse réellement des idées par jalousie... A moins qu'elle devienne parano...

Une fois la femme partie, l'homme sembla s'éveiller d'un état semi-alcoolo-vaseux. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et tourna son visage vers Emma.

— Tu es donc à New York désormais ?, demanda l'homme, la bouche un peu pâteuse.

— Non, absolument pas. Je suis restée à Storybrooke. Je n'habite plus chez ma _mamie_ mais dans un petit studio dans le centre-ville.

— Pourquoi es-tu à New-York ? Régina ? , questionna-t-il, sous-entendant "es-tu venue voir Régina ?

Les commissures de ses lèvres s'élargissaient en un sourire se voulant avenant et sympathique.

— Je bosse comme chroniqueuse pour un site littéraire " Les petites Revues du Net". On m'a proposé de lire ce livre...Faux-Semblants...et il y avait certains passages troublants qui m'ont incitée à accepter l'invitation privée que ma rédac' avait jointe.

— C'est moi qui ai glissé l'invitation VIP, Emma, confessa Rumple en s'accoudant de manière nonchalante pour se rapprocher de sa voisine. Surprise, n'est-ce pas ?

Emma ouvrit la bouche mais aucune son ne sortit. Surprise, non ; stupéfaite, oui.

— Il n'y a que certains passages qui t'ont troublé ou le livre tout entier ?

— De quoi parle Faux-Semblants, Emma ? A la maison, personne ne veut que je le lise et comme j'ai un percepteur pour les cours, aucun camarade pour m'en confier le contenu, fit remarquer Henry.

Rumple fit taire d'un regard l'enfant qui se replongea aussitôt dans la contemplation du set de table devant lui.

— Disons que le livre est intéressant.

— Je voulais que tu en aies connaissance. Dans cette bourgade qu'est Storybrooke, cela m'étonnerait que Faux-Semblants y est pénétré les frontières puritaines.

— En effet. C'est une autre mentalité mais quelques esprits sont ouverts aux changements.

Rumple eut un rire moqueur et se servit un verre.

— Çà n'a pas été et ce ne sera jamais le cas de mes parents, dit-il en faisant surement référence à un coming-out mal accepté. Bref, quels ont été tes ressentis ?

— Interrogation, besoin de comprendre, envie de savoir, se contenta de répondre Emma tandis que le serveur apportait les boissons.

— Régina dit que c'est inspiré. Personnellement, je suis en désaccord. Tout ce qu'elle cite et dont j'ai été témoin a été relaté dans les moindres détails. Nous le savons tous les deux. C'est fou comme une vie peut intéresser autant de monde. Les gens sont curieux. A travers Faux-Semblants, ils sont de petits pervers dissimulés derrière leurs pages à scruter la vie de..hum...Reine et Ange. Le monde est rempli de voyeurs qui pensent saisir une vérité.

Emma acquiesça. Son cerveau fonctionnait à mille à l'heure ne comprenant pas où Rumple voulait en venir. En outre, Régina était toujours postée devant le café au téléphone ; l'appel paraissait la contrarier. De temps à autre, elle se tournait vers leur table.

— Aurais-tu envie d'une suite, Emma ?

— Pardon ? , dit la blonde en sursautant.

— Une suite...de...Faux-Semblants ?

Ne sachant s'il faisait allusion à sa relation avec Régina ou au livre, la chroniqueuse préfèra lui donner une réponse prudente.

— Personne ne peut prédire le futur.

Rumple éclata de rire en s'adossant contre le dossier de sa chaise puis il se tourna vers Henry :

— Alors, il est bon ce chocolat ? Ça fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sortis en famille !

Le petit buvait avidement sa grande tasse de chocolat tout en zieutant celle d'Emma toujours pleine à ras-bord.

— Au moins un an, répondit le garçon. Avec le succès du livre de Maman, c'est compliqué. Même aller au cinéma comme les autres familles, c'est compliqué. Faut toujours prévoir d'avoir Franck avec nous.

— C'est vrai, avoua Rumple. Mais tu sais, on fait tout notre possible, mon garçon.

Henry hocha la tête, l'air compréhensif puis une fois son chocolat fini, il recula son siège pour se déplacer les tables et rejoindre Régina dehors qui était au téléphone depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes.

— Henry a l'air d'être un chouette garçon, fit remarquer Emma.

Les yeux fixés sur l'extérieur, Rumple acquiesça.

— Oh oui ! Quand Henry a été adopté, nous pensions lui donner une vie moins...enfermée. C'est un petit garçon né sous X abandonné à la naissance. Son handicap moteur est dû à un problème à l'accouchement. Il avait cinq ans quand je suis allé le chercher à l'orphelinat. Régina voulait vraiment adopter un enfant ; quand on lui a proposé le dossier d'Henry, ça a été le coup de cœur. Elle m'a dit avoir ressenti quelque chose en elle et bien que l'âge de l'enfant soit déjà avancé, pas un seul instant elle n'a pensé revenir sur sa décision.

— Tu voulais aussi cet enfant ?, demanda brusquement Emma.

L'homme inspira, prit une gorgée et soupira.

— Moi, je suis plus comme un « compagnon » de vie et non la figure paternelle. Nous étions seulement amis avec Régina puis se faisant, j'ai décidé de cohabiter avec elle. J'attends la perle rare et tu te doutes bien que ce ne sera pas une femme ! Bref, Henry est arrivé à la même période. Tu connais ma situation...avoir un enfant m'est impossible ; or, accueillir ce petit a été un rayon de soleil mais il reste l'enfant de Régina à mes yeux et un adorable bambin pour moi. Il me rend heureux, je l'avoue.

— Drôle de famille, pensa la blonde.

A l'extérieur, Henry montait dans une voiture aidé de Franck tandis que Régina rentrait dans le café. Assise, elle but sa tasse d'une gorgée.

— Je suis désolée, Emma. Je t'ai invitée et délaissée.

— Non, ce n'est rien.

— Vraiment, je suis désolée, s'insista la brune en prenant un regard implorant. Nous devons y aller avec Rumple et Henry. J'ai reçu un coup de fil important et il nous faut rentrer. (Son regard se posa sur Rumple qui reposa son verre et se levait déjà en saluant Emma.) J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

— Non, non, bafouilla Emma, un peu prise de court.

— On se voit plus tard, acheva Régina en enfilant sa veste et en lui faisant signe en marchant à reculons vers l'entrée laissant une blonde quelque peu perdue. Son esprit tergiversait tout en regardant la petite famille monter dans la voiture. En tournant la tête, elle s'attendait à voir une caméra cachée. Quelques minutes passèrent, son chocolat chaud ne fumait même plus et les trois places vides autour de la table semblaient se railler d'elle. Décontenancée, l'idée que Régina venait de se moquer d'elle en l'invitant comme un jouet dont on s'amuse un peu pointait son nez dans son esprit. Pourtant, cette entrevue n'avait pas servi à rien. Elle en avait appris plus sur Henry et sur Rumple. Ou du moins ce qu'ils voulaient laisser paraître.

Et si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu de Faux-Semblants dans lequel elle n'était qu'un jouet...

 **.**

 **Oui, oui, Régina est un peu une biatch sur ce coup-là...avouez que vous l'avez pensé...**


	14. Chapitre 13

**.**

 **Chapitre XIII**

.

Fortement agacée par la situation plus que gênante de la veille, en ayant été laissé seule à une table, Emma avait pris une résolution le lendemain. C'était décidé, elle rentrait. Peu importe le passé qu'elle avait vécu avec Régina, jouer le chaud et le froid ne lui convenait pas. D'autant plus qu'en imaginant un temps soit peu un avenir avec sa brune, il était logique qu'elle n'aurait aucune place attitrée et publique ; aux yeux de tous, Régina et Rumple étaient un magnifique couple avec un enfant nommé Henry. Une Emma n'avait pas sa place dans cette vie idyllique.

Tôt, dans la matinée, elle avait envoyé un message à Zelena pour la prévenir de son retour. Celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'elle devait passer par la rédac' car elle partait en vacances en Floride pour trois semaines et souhaitait y décrocher du travail.

Elle passa les deux derniers jours à faire du tourisme. Des incontournables furent paparazziés par son objectif : la Cinquième Avenue, la cathédrale Saint Patrick, le mémorial du 11 septembre 2001, en passant par le Top of the Rock et pour finir un coucher de soleil sur le pont de Brooklyn. Pas une seule fois en ces deux derniers jours, elle n'eut un message de Régina. En contemplant le soleil plonger dans l'océan, la jeune femme se résolut à tirer une croix sur cette relation. Après tout, pourquoi continuait-elle d'espérer ? Pourquoi attendait-elle cette femme, ce souvenir qui avait bien changé ? Pourquoi voulait-elle sombrer dans un interdit ? La vérité était dure à avaler. A cette décision, quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Sans retenue. La tristesse révélée par l'évidence de la situation s'épanchait en flots.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle ne cessait de repenser à sa colocataire. Il s'agissait de Mulan, une asiatique, honnie par sa famille restée en Chine à cause de son aspect masculin. La jeune femme, loin d'être attirée par le même sexe, aimait s'habiller et se comporter comme un homme. Emma appréciait beaucoup son caractère. Déterminée et franche, la jeune Chinoise n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Depuis son adolescence, elle avait décidé de mener une vie solitaire et carriériste sans aucune ombre sentimentale à l'horizon pour la dévier de son droit chemin. Réussir dans la vie signifiait pour elle s'épanouir professionnel. Pas d'enfants, pas de mari, pas de famille ; des notions bien lointaines de la culture dans laquelle elle avait baignée. Aussi, face au côté fleur bleue de la blonde, Mulan lui rappelait, avec des propos parfois un peu trop directs, qu'il ne fallait jamais dépendre d'autrui. Garder l'esprit focalisé sur son épanouissement et son chemin de vie, peser le pour et le contre de chaque situation et surtout, ne jamais laisser des sentiments nous gâcher la vie.

De très bons conseils qu'Emma comprenait plus que jamais à présent. Son amour pour Régina ravivé était inconditionnel, elle serait prête à faire de nombreuses concessions juste pour pouvoir se lover contre elle et humer son odeur. Seulement, c'était une passion dévorante et obsessionnelle. Depuis la réception de ce livre, sa vie ne se basait plus que sur Régina. Le matin, elle regardait son portable pour consulter ses messages — parfois même dans son sommeil. La journée, tout son cœur espérait croiser Régina au détour d'une rue. Le soir, elle imaginait la journée de sa belle.

En quelques mots, elle s'oubliait pour vivre à travers son être aimé.

Au coin d'une rue, Emma s'arrêta au Phebe's avant de prendre un taxi pour revenir à son hôtel. Petit écart qu'elle regretta aussitôt dans la soirée en consultant ses comptes sur son portable. Fort heureusement, son travail avait pris en charge les tickets d'aller-retour. Bientôt, elle serait de retour dans le paisible petit coin de paradis, Storybrooke. Bien que New-York brillait tel un joyau adamantin de par son ambiance, sa richesse culturelle et sociale, cette ville ne convenait pas à son esprit artiste campagnard. Un plaid étendu sur les jambes près d'un feu, bouquin à la main, voilà ce que la férue de livres aimait. D'ailleurs, ce soir-là, elle décida de terminer ce séjour en se faufilant sous les draps fraîchement lavés pour lire Delirium, sujet de sa prochaine chronique. Se sentir transportée dans un monde dystopique lui changeait d'air ; les heures passèrent sans qu'Emma ne s'en aperçoive et elle finit par s'endormir, livre à la main.

Ses rêves la transportèrent alors dans le monde de Delirium où la femme est redevenue une adolescente de l'âge de Lena. Ses souvenirs avec Régina se mêlaient doucement aux rêves. L'amour étant considéré comme une maladie, quand on lui indiqua la date de son opération, Emma fut heureuse : on allait la soigner. Après des mois de souffrance, elle allait pouvoir la guérir de cet amour. Brusquement, son corps se raidit. Elle était allongée sur une table d'opération. Mary-Margaret était au-dessus d'elle, sa bouche s'ouvrait et prononçait des mots inaudibles. Une petite douleur dans le creux de son bras lui indiqua qu'on la piquait. Son corps devint léger, son esprit vide. Tout aurait été parfait si la main froide du chirurgien venant d'arriver ne caressait pas sa peau. Le contact glacial la fit gémir.

— Emma… ? Emma ? Réveille-toi !

La main remontait vers son visage et laissait des frissons sur son passage. La voix du chirurgien devenait étrangement féminine.

— Emma !

La blonde sursauta brusquement comme si on venait de lui asséner un coup de poing invisible. Ses yeux étaient à présent grand ouverts sur sa chambre d'hôtel, légèrement éclairée par une pleine lune à travers les vitres.

Quelques longues secondes furent nécessaires avant qu'elle ne réalise que la main glaciale était réelle.

— Régina !

Un soubresaut sur le côté manqua de la faire tomber du lit. Instinctivement, Emma remonta sa couverture sur sa poitrine. Sur sa droite, était allongé Régina, un sourire en coin, qui jouait sensuellement avec une de ses mèches.

Régina, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses ! Tu...tu...tu ne donnes pas de nouvelles et tu te pointes la bouche en coeur comme une cambrioleuse ici ! Qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête !

La brune était bien là, sa peau diaphane ressortant dans la pénombre. Comme pour apaiser les tensions, elle laissa glisser ses doigts sur le bras de la jeune femme effrayée.

— Une jolie cambrioleuse qui voulait te faire une surprise... ses journées sans toi étaient interminables. Je voulais absolument te voir. Or, on ne me refuse jamais rien, le directeur de cet hôtel est un 'ami' de Rumple ; il m'a laissé entrer dans ta chambre. Je suis navrée de t'avoir effrayée, mon Ange, susurra-t-elle avec un doux rire gêné.

Face au mutisme de la blonde, Régina ôta sa main et se redressa.

— Personne ne sera au courant de cette incursion, si c'est ce que tu crains. Des précautions ont été prises. Je pensais qu'un moment en tête-à-tête te réjouirait ...qu'on parle du bon vieux temps...qu'on profite l'une de l'autre...mais… vu ton enthousiasme... , siffla Régina, cynique tout en s'apprêtant à sortir du lit.

Emma agrippa sa main ; c'était son coeur qui parlait, sa raison lui criait de la laisser partir, de ne pas se laisser faire comme une vulgaire marionnette mais ses sentiments étaient trop forts.

— Non, excuse-moi. Je prends mal tes départs précipités. Comme si tu m'appâtais avant de me fuir pour m'ébranler. Tu réussis ton petit effet et après tout, nous ne nous revoyons que depuis quelques jours seulement, je n'ai pas à exiger autant de toi, se reprit Emma, peu fière de s'être montré si franche.

Régina resta muette quelques instants, tête basse. Son index grattait la couverture comme pour s'apaiser.

— Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu vois les choses ainsi, Emma, et j'espère pouvoir me faire pardonner. Concernant mes départs précipités, il s'agit de mon nouveau travail. Comprends-moi, j'ai une figure publique maintenant et on me donne un emploi du temps serré rempli d'événements…j'aimerais t'expliquer. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée de t'avoir délaissée. Pourtant, tu ne peux imaginer dans quel bonheur je nage depuis que l'on s'est revu. Mon ange...

— Oui, des explications. J'espère avoir des explications sur bon nombre de choses, Régina.

Durant quelques secondes, le visage de la brune se figea avant de lui adresser un large sourire. Doucement, elle se rapprocha d'Emma à tel point que cette dernière pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau.

— Parle-moi donc de toi. Que fais-tu désormais ? Rattrapons donc le temps perdu , demanda Régina, ignorant la remarque acerbe, tout en s'installant sous les draps après avoir ôté sa veste et son pantalon en toile - à présent, elle était seulement revêtue d'un chemisier blanc -, sa main droite se fraya un chemin sur la cuisse d'Emma dans l'espoir de la calmer..

— Pas grand-chose à dire, émit cette dernière, hésitante, le regard fuyant ; une envie chaude qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis longtemps lui remontait dans le creux de ses reins. Je vis toujours à Storybrooke, j'ai emménagé en colocation avec une femme qui s'appelle Mulan. Il s'agit de sa maison mais, étant souvent absente. Elle est championne olympique de tir à l'arc ; son adversaire le plus redoutable, c'est Mérida. Te souviens-tu d'elle au lycée ? Bref, avec moi toujours à la maison, Mulan est rassurée d'avoir une colocation de confiance qui peut lui garder son logement. Je n'ai pas vraiment de travail fixe. Parfois, pour arrondir les fins de mois, Mary-Margaret m'aide à trouver des enfants d'anciens élèves que je garde en périscolaire.

— Tu n'es pas chroniqueuse ?

— Si, pour un site internet...mais c'est payé comme un pigiste à l'article et suivant le nombre de vues.

— Autrement dit, très mal payé..., souligna Régina.

— Mais pour une personne comme moi qui préfère le télé-travail, c'est agréable. Bien sûr Mulan me fait un prix sur la coloc' et on s'arrange.

Les sourcils de la brune se rapprochèrent comme si elle était vexée.

— Tu as une liaison avec cette Mulan ?

— Non, non ! Absolument pas ! C'est ma colocataire !, s'exclama Emma, en élevant légèrement le ton. La réponse ne sembla pas convaincre Régina qui pinça les lèvres.

— Raconte-moi donc tout ce qui t'es arrivé depuis que...nous ne nous sommes plus revues. Je veux tout savoir, sauf ce qui concerne Mulan ou tout autre personne qui aurait partagé ta vie.

Emma passa une mèche derrière l'oreille en acquiesçant avant de partir dans un récit que sa bien-aimée écouta tout en la caressant. Sa main droite qui caressait tendrement ses cuisses devenait plus entreprenante au fur et à mesure que la blonde parlait. Peu à peu, elle perdait ses mots. Cette main la malaxait avec envie et remontait à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ses mots, ses phrases laissèrent entrevoir des lapsus . La chaleur parut monter sous ses draps au point que Régina dût déboutonner sa chemise de quatre boutons laissant sa poitrine pulpeuse ressortir. Emma pouvait même apercevoir les tétons se durcir. De son côté, elle n'en menait pas large non plus. Elle crevait d'envie de connaître la vie de Régina, elle était à présent persuadée de son honnêteté. Le destin les avait séparées mais elles étaient à nouveau réunies. Plus matures aux formes plus voluptueuses...

Sans crier gare, la brune remonta brusquement sa main, tout en écartant les jambes d'Emma pour passer un doigt sur son mont de Vénus. Caresse qui excita fortement la blonde, lui soutirant un léger feulement. Après avoir retiré sa main, Régina, haletante, ôta complètement ses derniers vêtements et se positionna à califourchon sur sa douce pour se frotter à cette peau bouillante, respirant l'érotisme à plein nez.

Toutes deux échangèrent un baiser comme elles ne l'avaient pas fait depuis bien longtemps.

Leurs regards étaient plein de passion, débordant d'amour et de désir. Leurs esprits n'en pouvaient plus de refouler ces fantasmes qu'elles partageaient mutuellement depuis leur retrouvaille.

Cette nuit serait sous l'étoile de la Réconciliation.

Car parfois les plus beaux poèmes, les plus beaux discours ne pourront jamais exprimer ce que l'on ressent dans le coeur.

 **.**

 **Non, non ce n'est pas fini...**

 **Trop facile, voyons...**

 **Je vous remercie pour vos retours, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.**

 **Concernant la fin de chapitre, j'ai hésité à pousser le lemon jusqu'à l'érotique mais peut-être que ça peut gêner...**


	15. Chapitre 14

_J'étais très fatiguée (début du troisième trimestre) mais ne vous en faites pas, je reprends le rythme ! Vous remerciant toujours pour vos reviews qui me donnent vraiment envie d'écrire encore et toujours !_

 **.**

 **Chapitre XIV**

 **.**

Non seulement Emma se réveilla en constatant l'absence de Régina qui avait laissé les draps retournés et froissés derrière elle mais lorsqu'elle constata son portable, l'annonce d'un Vendredi treize lui donna plus encore l'envie irrépressible de se replonger dans les draps pour s'y enrouler comme un maki, lové dans sa feuille de nori*.

Quelqu'un avait ouvert la fenêtre — sans doute la femme de ménage — faisant entrer quelques courants d'air frisquets. La blonde osa sortir une jambe de son cocoon bien chaud et douillet pour attraper, de par la dextérité de son orteil, un pull par terre. Une fois le vêtement dans la couette, elle l'enfila, se redressa doucement et attrapa un plaid en bout de lit pour s'en envelopper. Sortie du lit, commença la chasse aux chaussons. Le parquet, bien que très classe, était glacial et peu confortable au contact de la peau de sa voûte plantaire chaude. Une fois les chaussons enfilés, et la télé allumée au passage, elle se traîna jusque dans la salle d'eau pour y prendre une bonne douche. La pièce était encore chaude et humide, il y faisait bon pour se déshabiller. L'eau qui sortait du pommeau était presque brûlante comme Emma l'aimait dès le matin.

Les minutes sous la douche passaient et peu à peu, la blonde se rendait compte que sa rencontre nocturne n'était vraiment pas un rêve. Elle se souvenait avoir longuement parlé avec Régina avant de…

 _Elle n'aurait pas dû se laisser aller…_

 _Elle aurait dû garder le contrôle de la situation..._

 _Elles s'étaient intimement rapprochées..._

Leur conversation avait tourné autour de son passé après leur séparation, leurs souvenirs ensemble ; la brune avait évoqué brièvement que lors de ses études, elle avait commencé à écrire, poussé par Rumple, voisin de palier dans la résidence à l'époque. Le succès était venu très rapidement. Son premier pseudo n'était pas Leslie Alim Aniger mais un nom d'homme, elle voulait se la jouer à la Georges Sand. Une nouvelle maison d'édition l'avait ensuite remarquée et son agent avait insisté pour qu'elle choisisse un autre pseudonyme. Rumple, un soir, avait eu l'idée de cet sorte d'anagramme déformé.

Tant de détails. Ce ne pouvait être des chimères.

Seulement, Régina, comme à son habitude, avait dû prendre les voiles. Argument qui devait pousser Emma à partir dès aujourd'hui : sa brune n'était pas une femme sérieuse. Peut-être l'objet d'une amitié à longue distance – et encore, madame était une star – mais rien de plus. Les cheveux enturbannés et son corps enroulé dans une serviette, la jeune femme sortit de la douche pour s'activer à un brin de toilette express. Une poudre de teint, un coup de crayon, un baume et un blush abricot pour avoir l'air fraîche. L'avion décollait dans quelques heures, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire sa valise et commander un taxi. Peut-être déjeuner éventuellement.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de la salle d'eau, ce fut d'ailleurs une grande surprise qui l'attendait. Un petit déjeuner l'attendait au bord du lit dans de somptueux plateaux ornés de ravissants napperons en tissus. Des coupelles de fromage blancs avec des fruits de saison rougeoyants aguichaient les yeux. Une douceur odeur chaude de crêpes et croissants chauds titillait les narines. Jus d'orange, tartinades, confitures : c'était un régal pour les yeux.

— Régina ?!, s'exclama Emma, surprise de voir la femme, étendue sur le lit, toujours habillée de la même tenue de la veille : un pantalon carotte kaki et un simple chemisier blanc cassé inspiré des années cinquante.

— Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu déjeunes en petites serviettes, s'esclaffa Régina en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Mais ça me convient très bien aussi. Tu as vu tout ce que j'ai commandé ! J'espère que tu as faim !

Légèrement abasourdie, Emma s'assit à côté de son ancienne amante et s'empressa de croquer dans une tartine à la fraise.

— C'est délicieux ! , fit-elle savoir, sincère.

Un sourire en coin, Régina observa les minutes qui suivaient la blonde en train d'avaler tartines sur tartines et croissants sur croissants tout en regardant la télévision.

— Emma... , osa-t-elle souffler au bout de cinq minutes.

Cette dernière se tourna. Quelques miettes de pain restaient sur sa lèvre inférieure, elles furent balayées en quelques tapotements de serviette.

— Oui ? Tu ne manges pas ?

— Non, je me disais que tu partais aujourd'hui et ça me coupe l'appétit, confessa la brune, les yeux dans les yeux.

Emma resta coite durant quelques secondes, elle ne s'était pas attendu à cette réplique...et encore moins à quelques heures de son départ. Elle posa une main maladroite sur l'épaule de Régina.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je pourrais toujours revenir...toi aussi, tu pourras passer avec Storybrooke entre deux promos.

Pincement de lèvres. Mauvaise réponse. Quelques secondes de silence.

— Et si je te trouve un travail à New York ?

Emma éclata de rire puis se ravisa rapidement en remarquant que son amie paraissait sérieuse.

— Un travail ? A New York ? Pour faire quoi ? Je n'ai même pas obtenu un diplôme ; les seuls emplois que je pourrais faire sont réservés aux étudiants dans cette ville ! A la limite, je pourrais être domestique, ironisa celle-ci. Même en étant chroniqueuse depuis quelques années, cette expérience ne vaudra pas grand-chose dans une ville aussi importante avec des profils plus prestigieux que le mien.

— Je vais te trouver un travail, affirma fermement la brune en redirigeant son regard vers l'écran de téléviseur comme pour clore la conversation.

— Si tu le dis..

— Je te le promets. Au fait, as-tu un moyen de transport pour t'emmener à l'aéroport ?

— Non, d'ailleurs, je devrais me presser ! , répondit Emma en filant dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller.

— Je vais t'emmener. J'appelle Franck tout de suite.

Alors qu'elle allait refuser la proposition, pour ne pas se sentir redevable, Emma fut rapidement devancer par Régina qui appelait déjà son homme de main, un grand chauve assez costaud aux sourcils noirs très épais et à la mâchoire carrée.

— Oui, dans une quarantaine de minutes. C'est _parfait**_ , disait-elle au téléphone avant de raccrocher et se retourner. Voilà, ta voiture est avancée….tu es très jolie dans ce jean et cette veste en cuir rouge est sublime ! , enchaîna-t-elle en sautant du coq à l'âne.

— Merci…, répondit Emma, légèrement gênée par ce compliment tournée de manière séductrice en sortant dans la salle d'eau, un vêtement à la main. C'est à toi ce pull noir ? Je l'ai mis tout à l'heure, je suis désolée...

— Oh merci ! Je commençais à avoir un peu froid !, s'exclama Régina, ravie, en prenant le pull. Il aura ton odeur...

Un peu embarrassée, Emma se contenta de répondre par un léger sourire tout en s'affairant à la préparation de sa valise.

Quelque chose lui soufflait que cette nouvelle séparation imminente n'allait pas être des plus faciles….

* * *

 *** Oui, cette comparaison, je suis allée la chercher très loin. Envie de femme enceinte très certainement...**

 **** en français**


	16. Chapitre 15

**.**

 **Chapitre XV**

.

Certains souvenirs sont déchirants, d'autres très émouvants ou encore, relégués dans la catégorie des premières fois. Dans la voiture qui amenait enfin Emma à l'aéroport, la scène qu'elle vivait appartenait à celle que notre esprit rangeait bien au fond d'un tiroir pour ne plus jamais s'en souvenir : les pleurs de son amour.

Oui, Régina pleurait. Elle pleurait car la distance allait à nouveau la séparer de son Ange. Une distance mais aussi un autre monde ; Storybrooke était un autre monde, bien loin du charivari urbain. Calme, apaisant, c'était un bourg qui comptait l'essentiel. Tout le monde s'y connaissait et s'y saluait de bon matin. C'était un de ses endroits où la boulangère vous appelait par votre prénom et que l'on vous hélait dans la rue pour vous demander des nouvelles de votre famille. Il faisait bon vivre à Storybrooke.

Le départ d'Emma signifiait revenir à cette tournée de « Faux-Semblants », au jeu du chat et de la souris avec les journalistes ; courir, regarder l'heure, manger sur le pouce, fuir…

Il y avait du bon à ce que son Ange parte aussi. Mais Emma l'ignorait, et une explication ne pourrait que compliquer les choses. _Certaines choses valent mieux qu'on les garde secrètes._

En attendant, le regard dirigé sur la vitre pour y observer le reflet du visage de la blonde, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues : Régina pleurait et Emma, murée dans son mutisme, le sentait.

— _Ta mère et le jardinier ? On se croirait dans un remake de Desperate Housewives ! , s'exclama Ange, l'air choqué._

— _Sauf qu'il n'y a pas une petite fille de quatre ans qui découvre sa mère en train de faire du sexe avec un autre homme que son père, grogna Reine, en mordant dans un cheeseburger tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire couler du ketchup sur la nouvelle chemise IKKS offerte par son père._

 _Elle et Ange s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans un fast-food à côté de leur lycée. La conversation avait démarré sur un simple devoir de biologie qui avait dérivé sur les frasques de la mère de Reine._

— _Faire du sexe...ce sont les enfants qui parlent comme ça.. , se moqua gentiment la blondinette._

— _Faire du sexe, coucher, copuler...peu importe...mais je préfère utiliser le premier terme, un peu plus « propre » pour parler de ma bien-aimée et si chère mère...d'ailleurs, elle revient peut-être ce week-end pour mon anniversaire. Lors de son dernier appel, Madame m'a confié avoir grandement envie de m'emmener dans un restaurant chiquissime. Cette année, j'aurais une entrée pour la Fashion Week – youhou !. Encore une de ses stratégies pour faire un pied de nez à mon père qui m'a acheté ce cabas Valentino en cuir. Ras-le-bol de leurs gamineries ! , répondit Reine en roulant de yeux, ce qui eut un effet très étrange puisqu'elle avalait une autre bouchée de cheeseburger en même temps._

 _La scène fit rire Ange qui manqua de s'étouffer en buvant son Coca._

— _Dans tous les cas, les deux sont des fantômes. C'est encore Jasmine qui va me recueillir toute la semaine..._

— _Jasmine est très gentille. Mary-Margaret l'apprécie vraiment. Elle va d'ailleurs postuler à l'école élémentaire à ce qu'il paraît._

— _Tant qu'elle continue de me garder, c'est tout ce qu'il me convient ! , rétorqua la brune en interrompant la conversation d'un revers de la main. C'était ainsi que la jeune adolescente faisait comprendre que le sujet ne lui convenait pas...d'un geste._

 _Ange pencha la tête, l'air rêveur tout en sirotant dans son verre._

— _Ton regard me lance des cœurs, sourit Reine, un sourire en coin puis après jeté quelques regards alentour, elle ajouta :_

— _Faisons attention, il y a des gens de notre lycée qui viennent manger ici aussi. On ne sait jamais._

— _Je rêve de t'embrasser. Comme ça. En public. Sans prise de tête._

 _Reine baissa les yeux, légèrement embarrassée. Bien sûr qu'elle en crevait d'envie aussi. Mais les mentalités… Discrètement, elle avança une main, cachée par le plateau, entre celui-ci et le mur et attrapa celle de sa petite amie qu'elle serra fort._

— _Un jour, Ange. Un jour, ce sera possible._

 _La blonde serra fort la main en retour puis, l'air attristé, se ôta de son emprise avec douceur._

— _Regarde, en attendant, on peut faire ça, renchérit Reine en prenant une de nombreuses serviettes en papier distribuées qu'elle porta à la bouche pour y déposer un doux baiser. Le contact laissa un marque rosée par le rouge à lèvres. L'adolescente replia délicatement la serviette tout en osant quelques regards inquiets puis la passa à Ange. Celle-ci eut un sourire timide, ses yeux étaient humides d'émotions. Elle déplia la serviette, la porta également à la bouche à l'endroit exacte de la marque. Une larme coula sur sa joue._

 _Ce n'était pas un vrai baiser mais les sentiments étaient présents, plus puissants que tout ce qu'elle avait dû ressentir dans sa courte vie._

Ce n'étaient pas les mêmes larmes que dans ce souvenir oublié et ce n'était pas non plus la même personne qui pleurait. Emma ressentait la tristesse profonde de Régina mais elle ne savait pas comment agir.

A quoi bon tenter une approche harsardeuse quand on s'apprêtait à prendre un avion qui allait vous séparer à des milliers de kilomètres l'une de l'autre ?

A quoi bon se heurter à un échec alors qu'on pouvait rester sur le merveilleux souvenir de cette nuit à parler ?

Par la vitre, elle apercevait déjà l'aéroport de New York-La Guardia. Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort. Les doutes la submergeaient ; elle avait l'impression de commettre une erreur en partant.

Franck arrêta le véhicule devant l'entrée du terminal. Emma eut l'impression que son corps tout entier était devenu une enclume. Impossible de bouger. Impossible de tourner la tête pour prendre congé de Régina. L'air semblait lourd.

— Allez, on y va. Je t'aide à descendre ta valise du coffre, dit brusquement Régina, d'une voix légèrement hâchée.

Comme si cette voix exerçait une sorte d'envoûtement, Emma se leva machinalement et sortit du véhicule pour se diriger à l'arrière du coffre. Franck avait retiré la valise du coffre et s'était mis à l'écart du côté de la portière de Régina. Cette dernière, placée à côté de la valise, avait un air de cocker abandonné. Emma, pour se rassurer, se dit que c'était encore une de ses comédies. La brune avait toujours été douée pour dramatiser les choses et il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse berner une fois de plus.

— Je te remercie, Régina, dit-elle d'un ton un peu élevé. Tu as mon portable...si tu veux me joindre...bref. C'était super de se revoir et j'espère qu'on se reverra à nouveau car renouer ...notre amitié..me ferait plaisir. La distance ne nous empêchera pas de nous écrire. Encore merci.

Emma s'en voulait en débitant tout ses propos maladroits. Ces paroles avaient en plus un goût de déjà-entendues. Comment osait-elle tourner à nouveau la page comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Vraiment, amitié ?

Elle prit sa valise et commença à la faire rouler vers l'entrée. A quelques mètres de portes, son élan fut stoppé par une main qui la saisit. En se retournant, elle vit Régina, l'air déterminé.

— Emma, avant que tu partes, je voudrais être certaine d'une vérité.

La blonde hocha la tête.

— M'aimes-tu encore ?

— Oui, répondit Emma sans réfléchir.

Les deux femmes se sourirent.

— Au revoir, Régina.


	17. Chapitre 16

**Un chapitre très long pour pardonner mon absence (et surtout parce qu'il m'était impossible de le couper sans trancher dans la cohérence du texte...) Je remercie Em974 pour son message, j'ai retravaillé tout le fond du texte et il y a des changements dans le texte pour effacer les incohérences. Bisous !**

 **.**

 **Chapitre XVI**

.

 _Première Saint-Valentin. Des deux jeunes filles, aucunes ne l'avaient fêté et ce, même en ayant atteint leur majorité. Larguées à quelques jours de la fête des amoureux, ou encore célibataire de longue durée, autant de motifs pour ne jamais avoir fait face aux préparatifs de cette soirée magique._

 _Pour leur première fête, Ange et Reine avaient décidé de faire simple. Prétextant un devoir urgent à rendre, Ange avait obtenu l'approbation de sa grand-mère pour une soirée pyjama. Bougies, petits gâteaux en forme de coeur, doux parfum à la rose, la fémin-attitude - ainsi, Reine appelait leur côté girly poussé à outrance - avait atteint un haut-niveau._

 _Habillée d'un pyjama en soie bleu Olivia Von Halle, légèrement déboutonné sur le haut pour laisser entrevoir ses atouts déjà attrayants, Reine s'était assise autour d'un zafu qui servait de table improvisé tandis que la blonde, en caraco de nuit rose pâle et pantalon velours gris souris, installait un jeu sur un plateau tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire tomber les deux tasses de chocolat parfumé à la vanille._

« — _Tu commences ?, proposa-t-elle à la brune qui, les yeux fermés, humait le doux parfum qui s'échappait des tasses._

— _Oui, bien sûr. On s'interroge tour à tour ?_

— _Exactement et il n'y a ni perdant ni gagnant à ce jeu. C'est juste un amusement pour la Saint-Valentin qui permet aux jeunes...relations de mieux se connaître encore._ » _, expliqua Ange._

 _Reine sourit et prit une première carte._

« — _Quelle langue aimerais-tu apprendre ?_

— _La tienne._

— _Idiote ! Allez, un peu de sérieux, Ange !, s'exclama Reine avec un rire léger._

— _L'inuvialuktun._

— _A tes souhaits !_

— _C'est la langue des inuits, enfin...une des langues. Le côté insolite m'attire._ »

 _Sur ces mots, Ange prit les deux tasses et invita sa douce à boire._

« — _J'avais bien remarqué que tout ce qui était insolite t'attirait, déclara Reine en lui adressant un clin d'oeil avant de porter le chocolat à ses lèvres. Le goût était onctueux, comme une sucrerie. Ni trop chaud, ni trop froid. Les chocolats d'Ange était toujours parfaits. Elle vivrait aux côtés de son amour rien que pour boire ses boissons._

— _Tu devrais ouvrir un établissement uniquement réservé aux chocolats chauds, c'est toujours aussi excellent, la complimenta Reine._

— _Je risque de faire de l'ombre à notre voisine malheureusement. Le café Granny a toujours un franc succès même si elle a passé la main à la belle-mère Ruby, dit Ange en soufflant sur sa boisson. Bon, à moi de poser la question ?_ »

 _Elle prit une carte._

« — _Quel est mon meilleur talent ?_

— _On vient d'en parler !_

— _J'en tire une autre alors..._ »

 _Une gorgée, une carte._

« — _Quel est mon défaut le plus contraignant pour toi ? Sois franche, je ne serais pas vexée. Ensuite, je répondrai à cette même question à ton sujet._ »

 _Reine prit quelques instants pour réfléchir._

« — _Tu es hypersensible. Parfois, on pourrait prendre ça pour de la susceptibilité ou un manque de maturité mais c'est plus de l'hypersensibilité. Tu as tendance à prendre les choses tout de suite au premier degré. Tes émotions sont ...quelquefois...inadéquates._ »

 _Ange acquiesça._

« — _C'est vrai et ta réponse ne me froisse pas. Lorsque Maman nous a quitté, j'ai vu un psy qui a détecté ce que tu viens de dire. Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes émotions. Parfois, quand tu me dises certaines choses, j'ai tendance à les prendre mal alors qu'il n'en est rien. Mon coeur se brise aussitôt et je suis au bord de la dépression. C'est très dur de vivre ainsi._ »

 _Un sourire entendu entre les deux jeunes filles. Reine posa une main sur celle d'Ange._

« — _Tout le monde a des défauts, je saurais m'accommoder de celui-ci. A mes yeux, il y a bien pis que l'hypersensibilité. Je trouve que cela apporte un petit charme à ton caractère en plus, sourit Reine. Et pour toi, quel est mon défaut le plus contraignant ?_

— _Je ne vois pas, Reine. A côté de toi, j'ai l'impression d'être bourrée de défauts : l'hypersensibilité, toujours en retard, réservée. Parfois, tu te mets rapidement en colère contre autrui mais c'est toujours justifié...donc on ne peut pas dire que ce soit un défaut._ »

 _Reine finit de boire sa tasse de chocolat, soupira et prit la parole._

« — _Si, j'ai un gros défaut mais tu n'y as pas encore fait face comme mes parents. C'est vraiment un défaut très contraignant car il est très dur de revenir en arrière et d'expliquer sans blesser pour quelles raisons je fais cela, commença Reine en replaçant une mèche. Je prends la fuite quand la situation tourne mal. Je disparais, je n'existe plus. L'incapacité à avoir main mise sur une situation m'angoisse tellement que j'abandonne tout et m'enfuis. C'est ce qui s'est passé quand mon père a quitté la maison, c'est ce qui s'est passé quand j'ai vu Jonathan et ma mère, et c'est encore ce qui s'est passé quand, pour la première fois, on m'a forcé à avoir une 'baby-sitter'. J'ai pris quelques affaires et j'ai fugué. On m'a retrouvé, ramené ; je me suis réinstallé, les angoisses sont revenues donc j'ai refugué. Maintenant, ça va un peu mieux depuis que j'ai mes repères fixes : ma maison, ma mère qui rentre le week-end à Storybrooke, pas un Jonathan dans les parages, visite du mercredi de mon père, Jasmine qui vit avec moi. Je me sens plus apaisée. Et puis, je t'ai à mes côtés maintenant._ »

 _Les joues d'Ange s'empourprèrent._

« — _Merci, c'est mignon._

— _C'est la vérité, Ange. Tu es mon ancre. Sans toi, je suis un bateau à la dérive, sans repère, sans port..._ »

L'hypersensibilité. Oui, un défaut bien contraignant que, même dix ans plus tard, Emma ne parvenait pas à contrôler.

Trois semaines, trois longues semaines qu'Emma avait repris son quotidien à Storybrooke.

Trois longues semaines à se lamenter sur son sort dans son lit, à pleurer, pleurer, pleurer...

La première semaine, elle n'avait prévenu personne de son retour, pas même les personnes des Petites Revues Du Net. Son lit l'avait accueilli dans un état léthargique. Seul le chat de la maison, Chafouin, venait oser se glisser sous les draps pour flairer si la jeune femme était encore vivante. Chafouin était un de ses chats un peu foufous, bien que son poids l'empêchait de complètement s'adonner à la folie durant ses "quart d'heures de folie". Son trop-plein de graisse fut bien accueilli par la blonde qui y trouva réconfort et chaleur.

Emma était loin d'être déprimée. Seulement, elle ne comprenait pas son état aussi extrême. Depuis son retour, son corps paraissait lourd ; son coeur et sa tête étaient absents. Dans son lit, elle se remémorait les jours passés à New York.

Il y avait un sentiment de non-achevé. Tout coulait de source dans cette histoire et pourtant, il y avait une étrangeté qu'elle ne pouvait pas encore nommer. Si sa raison ne lui avait pas soufflé qu'il y avait une contradiction, Emma serait sans doute restée à New York. Mais, de plus en plus, la jeune femme avait envie d'envoyer voltiger cette foutue raison et de se jeter à corps perdu dans une histoire qui cachait peut-être une surprise. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'il y avait du mauvais alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait sa propre expérience ?

La deuxième semaine, la jeune chroniqueuse fut contactée par Elora ; un nouveau carton de livres fut expédiée chez elle, ce qu'elle accepta avec joie car la lecture lui permettait de s'évader de la vie réelle. Cette semaine-là, Mary-Margaret lui rendit visite et elles passèrent une bonne heure à parler de son voyage, commenté par une série de photos. Ni l'une ni l'autre ne parlèrent de Régina.

La troisième semaine, alors que le coeur d'Emma commençait à s'éveiller en l'incitant à regarder son portable toutes les heures dans l'espoir de recevoir un appel de la brune, Mulan fit son grand retour. Tous les jours, les deux femmes sortirent ; la chinoise, un bout de demoiselle particulièrement énergique, avait une folle envie de se dépenser. Sorties en boîte, au restaurant, au cinéma, en shopping, c'était un incontrôlable tourbillon qui fit oublier à Emma sa petite voix intérieure. Cette petite voix du coeur qui la suppliait de retourner à New-York pour tenter sa chance avec la star littéraire.

Le samedi venu, après une semaine éreintante et amusante à la fois, Mulan fit son entrée en ouvrant grand la porte, une lettre à la main alors que sa colocataire était encore endormie.

« — Emma SWAN, réveillez-vous, vous avez du courrier ! », cria l'asiatique en se mettant debout sur le lit. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pour seule réponse que quelques grognements et un miaulement strident de Chafouin sur la queue duquel Mulan venait de marcher. Le chat prit les pattes à son cou en fuyant, le plus rapidement que son corps le permettait, par la porte de la chambre.

« — Emma, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais repris contact avec ton ex Régina ! »

'Régina', le mot résonna comme un électrochoc dans la tête de la blonde qui se retourna aussi sec en se redressant face à sa colocataire.

« — Tiens, c'est une lettre pour toi de sa part. », dit Mulan, accroupie, tendant l'enveloppe.

Fébrile, la blonde prit le papier, ayant peine à croire ce qui se passait. C'était bien son adresse qui était indiquée sur le devant et derrière, en lettres incursives, on pouvait lire « Régina Mills ».

« — Oui, je l'ai croisée à New-York. », osa-t-elle prononcer au bout de quelques secondes de mutisme.

— Je ne m'y connais pas bien dans les relations lesbiennes mais, une chose est sûre, si après t'avoir croisée, elle t'envoie carrément une lettre, ce n'est pas pour rien. », énonça clairement la colocataire, avec son propre franc-parler. « Elle te fait la cour, ma belle. »

— Ou elle veut juste renouer contact. »

— C'est ça, renouer contact avec son premier amour. Fais-y croire à d'autres, mais pas à moi, Em' ! »

Emma aurait voulu tout raconter en détails à Mulan en cet instant, pas cette version édulcorée qu'elle lui avait servie quelques jours auparavant. Que cette dernière puisse comprendre que la situation était bien plus complexe, que Régina n'était peut-être plus l'adolescente connue au lycée.

 _« Mon Ange,_

 _Quand je pense à toi, une joie égaye mon coeur mais ce sentiment s'évade aussitôt lorsque ma conscience me fait le souvenir que nous sommes loin. Désir et désillusion s'entrechoquent à chaque instant, je voudrais tant accomplir des souhaits qui me semblent irréalisables. Partages-tu ce sentiment ? Sache que jamais je ne te voudrais de mal, sache que jamais personne ne t'aimera autant que moi je t'aime, sache que la sincérité sort de cette plume et que ces mots, tu dois les garder dans ton coeur. A tout jamais._

 _Ta « Regina » »_

« — Alors ? », renchérit Mulan, curieuse.

Emma replia la lettre, perplexe.

« — Rien, des nouvelles. Comme je t'ai dit. On va déjeuner ? »

Mulan acquiesça et toujours aussi vive, se précipita dans la cuisine, talonnée par une Emma, les yeux rouges et picotants de fatigue. Comme chaque samedi, c'était pancakes pour le petit déjeuner et pendant que la blonde vérifiait ses mails sur sa tablette numérique, sa colocataire préparait la pate tout en entonnant à tue-tête un vieux tube Country de Stonewall Jackson :

 _« Come on home to the one who loves you for a change_

 _Come on home and you just might find something strange_

 _You got more than you can handle here with love thrown in for free_

 _Come on home and have your next affair with me. »_

Chaque samedi, d'habitude, Emma était toujours aussi amusée de voir sa colocataire accoutrée d'un mini-short pyjama à rayures avec un débardeur s'aventurant à quelques pas de danse country tout en faisant sauter deux-trois pancakes comme des crêpes. Pourtant, ce jour-là, aucun sourire n'arborait le visage de la blonde. Elle zappait machinalement : dessins animés, informations, zapping, informations, documentaire, dessins animés. Son esprit ne semblait plus connecté. Un vrai robot.

Pourquoi l'amour de Régina la faisait autant souffrir ? Pourquoi son ex lui avait-elle posé cette question, juste avant de prendre l'avion ?

A présent que cette dernière lui déclarait sa flamme noir sur blanc, Emma éprouvait des remords. Elle regrettait d'avoir quitté New-York et d'être revenue à la vie de célibataire endurcie qu'elle menait depuis des années à Storybrooke. Aussi, elle ne savait comment répondre à la lettre de Régina : devait-elle se jeter à corps perdus dans une ode lyrique suggérant son profond amour jamais disparu ou lui fallait-elle prendre du recul en se souvenant de la semaine rocambolesque que lui avait fait vivre la star ? Au moins, auprès de Régina, sa vie qui manquait de pep's serait pimentée par les émois trépidants des fans et des journalistes qui ne cesseraient d'en savoir plus.

Au moins, elle vivrait peut-être au grand jour ce qu'elle…

« — Tiens, regarde, c'est Régina Mills à la télé. Leslie Alim Aniger...mais où est-elle chercher un pseudo pareil ?, fustigea Mulan qui retournait son dernier pancake. En tout cas, elle a bien mauvaise mine ? Elle devrait dormir, sinon, à son âge, gare aux rides ! »

S'en suivit un rire discret non partagé par Emma qui fixait le visage de Régina à la télé. Aucune parole ne lui parvenait, ses yeux étaient seulement rivés sur les traits tirés de la star, déjà bien pâle à l'origine. Apparaître en public paraissait lui faire fournir un effort considérable. Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire bien brushés, retombaient à plat.

Avait-elle fait le bon choix ?

De l'interview, la blonde ne saisit que la dernière phrase.

— Je recherche une assistante pour organiser la promotion de la suite de Faux-Semblants. Expérience exigée et je ne prendrai que parmi mes fans. », disait la star à la journaliste avec un clin d'oeil à la caméra qui en restait bouche-bée. Une telle annonce était inédite.

Devant le poste de télévision, Emma était stupéfaite.

Une suite à Faux-Semblants ? Était-ce un signe pour elle ?

Un poste ? Ne lui avait-elle pas promis de la faire revenir à New York ?

Régina lui tendait une perche, il lui fallait la saisir.

 **.**

 **L'hypersensibilité.**

 **C'est quelque chose qui peut vous empêcher de vous confronter à la réalité.**

 **Vous ne posez pas les choses franchement envers la personne avec qui vous avez un souci par peur d'engranger une dispute qui risque de fortement vous secouer émotionnellement.**

 **Oui, ça existe.**

 **Alors, imaginez quand vous avez une personne en face qui, elle, prend la fuite quand il y a un souci...**

 **(Mais dans ce récit, quel est le souci ? Régina, source du conflit ou manipulée ?)**

 **Je vous laisse réfléchir ;)**

 **En tout cas, nous n'en avons pas fini avec les Faux-Semblants !**


	18. Chapitre 17

**.**

 **Chapitre XVII**

.

Après un week-end passé à se tortiller l'esprit dans tous les sens pesant le pour et le contre d'une future vie à New York, Emma n'avait pu s'empêcher de tout révéler à Mulan : la nuit à l'hôtel, le baiser, leur passé dans les moindres détails, tout. Aussi, cette dernière fut d'autant plus enthousiaste à un départ pour rejoindre son grand Amour. Bien sûr, cela signifiait qu'elle perdait une amie, que son logis serait à nouveau vide mais Mulan aimait, derrière une apparence de garçon manqué, les histoires d'amour avec un grand A. Elle avait autrefois, alors qu'elle était très jeune, eu vent de la réputation de Régina Mills, bien que celle-ci fusse de plusieurs années son aînée. L'auteure avait déjà des allures de star ; tous les regards se braquaient sur ses tenues aussi chics et raffinées les unes que les autres. Il y avait non seulement le style mais également le paraître. Marchant avec l'élégance d'une Grace Kelly, Régina faisait tourner plus d'une tête vers sa silhouette sportive. Jamais l'asiatique n'aurait pensé que son coeur se porte sur les filles, notamment sur une fille : Emma Swan, la déléguée de classe et grande porte-parole au Conseil des lycéens. Son caractère s'était assagi avec le temps cela dit. Régina et Emma, c'étaient le feu et l'eau ou plutôt la terre et le ciel car aucun des deux éléments n'étaient censés se croiser.

Portée par l'enthousiasme de sa colocataire, Emma décida de demander l'avis de Mary-Margaret. La grand-mère avait toujours su ce qui se tramait entre les deux jeunes filles sans jamais le dire à voix haute. Plutôt que de parler d'amour, elle nommait leur lien par cet unique terme « l'amitié ». C'était sans doute par grande pudeur, étant issue d'une génération où « ces choses » n'étaient pas montrées au grand jour. Autrefois réticente, elle avait parcouru beaucoup de chemin et réfléchi en voyant le chagrin de sa fille quand la petite Mills avait quitté Storybrooke. Aussi, quand Emma lui exposa sa situation et lui dévoila des événements plus précis qui avait eu lieu à New York, Mary-Margaret se positionna du côté de sa petite fille et la soutint tout en lui faisant quelques recommandations. Partir à New York signifiait quitter son ancienne vie, son travail et s'éloigner de la seule famille qui lui restait. Afin de la rassurer, Emma lui jura de revenir autant que possible. Et puis, peut-être ne serait-elle jamais prise….

Le lundi suivant, la blonde appela le numéro donné par Régina pour postuler...plusieurs appels furent nécessaires car la ligne était très occupée. Au bout de deux jeures d'acharnement, une voix féminine lui répondit :

« Agent de Régina Mills, bonjour. Quelle est la raison de votre appel ? »

Emma, à l'autre bout du fils, fronça des sourcils. Comme cette voix lui était familière ! ...Cela dit, beaucoup de voix se ressemblaient au téléphone.

« J'appelle pour le poste d'assistante. »

Après quelques secondes de silence, s'en suivit un rire qui fit encore plus froncer Emma….ce rire….à qui appartenait-il ? Elle l'avait déjà entendu, c'était une certitude.

« Excusez-moi, je n'ai que des appels pour le poste depuis ce matin. C'est la folie ! Vous allez faire face à de nombreux candidats...Etes-vous toujours certaine de vouloir postuler ? »

« Oui, sûre et certaine. »

« Je vais prendre votre prénom et votre nom. C'est nécessaire pour que nous puissions lister les candidats qui viendront lors de la journée des entretiens. »

« Mademoiselle Swan... »

Quelques secondes de silence, l'agent se racla la gorge à l'autre bout du fil.

« Swan. S.W.A.N ? Votre prénom ? »

« Emma, Emma Swan. »

« ...Intéressant. »

Intéressant ? Cette réponse intrigua fortement la chroniqueuse.

« Bien, Mademoiselle Swan, avez-vous une adresse mail ? »

« Oui, E-Swan **** »

« Je vous envoie un mail de confirmation. Surtout pensez à nous renvoyer un C.V avec une photo ! Et une lettre de motivation. Nous ferons un premier tri d'ici trois jours et suite au tri, nous sélectionnerons cinquante personnes parmi les centaines de candidats pour la journée d'entretiens. »

« Bien, je vous l'envoie tout de suite. »

« Je vous remercie Mademoiselle Swan, à bientôt. »

L'interlocutrice raccrocha aussitôt laissant une Emma légèrement interloquée.

Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue, mais où l'avait-elle entendue ?

Intéressant ? En quoi son identité était intéressante ? Avait-elle connaissance de sa relation avec Régina ? Pourtant, à en croire ses paroles, on aurait pu clairement en douter.

A bientôt ? Sa candidature était-elle déjà pré-sélectionnée ?

Emma inspira et souffla un bon coup ; une bonne tisane à la camomille était nécessaire !

Son CV paraissait banal. Des expériences banales et toutes aussi différentes les unes que les autres, des contrats du très courte durée pour la plupart et des jobs assez miséreux. De son année à Mac Do à son arrivée aux Petites Revues du Net, elle avait multiplié des expériences qui n'avaient rien à voir avec le métier d'assistante. Que pouvait-elle mettre en avant…

Après des heures de sélections, avec Zelena au téléphone qui l'aidait, son CV était devenu potable...correct. Sa collègue chroniqueuse, ayant appris son potentiel départ pour New York -sans pour autant en connaître la raison, la convainc de rester dans l'équipe de La Chronique en secours.

L'écriture de la lettre de motivation lui prit le double d'heures par rapport au CV et donc, une bonne partie de la nuit. Mulan étant absente cette semaine-ci, seul Chafouin lui servait de compagnie. Le coquin se prélassait sur ses brouillons dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné, plantant ses griffes dans le papier et roulant de tout son gras sur le bureau. A plusieurs reprises, Emma tenta de le sortir mais le chat, tout filou qu'il était, filait se cacher sous le lit pour réitérer ses bêtises dès que possible.

Il fallut que la nuit fut bien avancée pour qu'Emma trouve enfin l'inspiration pour cette lettre de candidature. A quelques moments, elle fut à deux doigts de lâcher prise : après tout, Régina ne donnait aucune nouvelle d'elle par téléphone et ce poste ne convenait pas du tout. Mais, Mulan, en pleines révisions de son côté, lui envoyait des tas de messages de soutien via Facebook. Sans sa colocataire -bientôt ex-coloc-, Emma aurait sans doute baissé les bras.

Son CV et sa lettre furent envoyées à l'aube à l'adresse que l'agent de son ex-petite amie lui avait envoyée. Elle en profita pour en informer Régina par un simple sms assez formel avant de partir se coucher aux côtés d'un Chafouin qui ronflait déjà.

Sans grand espoir, à son réveil en fin d'après-midi, Emma regarda son portable, acte qu'elle regretta. Son cœur battit à la chamade en voyant que Régina avait répondu. Trois semaines et demi. Trois semaines et demi sans nouvelles, sans un message, sans un appel. Ses doigts tremblèrent d'excitation, sa respiration devint saccadée. Émoustillée, excitée, à la limite de la transe.

Seulement sa joie chuta à pic en lisant le message :

 **\- Ok. -**

Elle se mit à peiner à respirer. « Ok. ». Ce n'était pas un doux « d'accord ma chérie » ou « à bientôt dans ce cas » auxquels elle se serait plus attendu. C'était pire que de ne pas répondre. C'était un « Ok » cinglant suivi d'un point. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur le message. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en détacher. « Ok. ». La jeune femme pouvait l'entendre de la bouche de Régina.

Au plus mal, Emma se rallongea, résolue à jeûner et dormir le restant de sa vie. Elle avait besoin de contacter Mulan. Cette dernière ne put répondre à son appel mais elle lui renvoya un sms.

 **\- Je viens d'avoir ton message sur ma messagerie. Là, je suis au restaurant avec des potes. Surtout ne panique pas car ce ok veut peut-être simplement dire qu'elle est très occupée en ce moment. C'est une star, Emma. Ce n'est plus l'adolescente que tu as connue ; désormais elle a des responsabilités. Nous, simples personnes, on ne peut pas imaginer ce que c'est d'être dans sa peau. Le seul conseil que je peux te donner c'est de ne pas non plus vivre** ** _à travers elle_** **. Si tu veux ce poste d'assistante, tu dois aussi prévoir une sortie de secours. Il ne faut pas que s'épanouir sentimentalement car tu peux être déçue. Je sais que ce n'est pas forcément ce que tu veux entendre mais parfois, on a tendance à** ** _créer des projections par rapport à quelqu'un_** **. Tout paraît intense...les montagnes russes...Je suis à 100 % pour ton départ pour New York mais sois claire avec ton amie et dis-lui ce que tu ressens et ce que tu attends d'elle une fois là-bas. Cela te permettra d'avancer dans TA vie seule..** ** _ou avec elle_** **. J'espère ne pas t'avoir blessé, bisous Em' , prends soin de toi. -**

Le message, qui exposait toutes ses craintes, fit fondre en larmes Emma qui rabattu la couverture sur sa tête. Elle répondrait plus tard à Mulan. Les étoiles commençaient déjà à poindre dans le ciel. Peut-être qu'il était mieux de sombrer dans le sommeil, aux pays des rêves.

La nuit porte conseil et surtout, elle emmène parfois dans un monde merveilleux au-delà de ce que l'on renie.

 **OoOoOo0**

 _De FS-Communitymanagement_

 _A E-Swan_

 _Bonjour,_

 _Après analyse des candidatures, nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que votre candidature au poste d'assistante de Leslie Alim Aniger a été retenue._

 _Nous souhaiterions avoir un entretien avec vous au Soho Grand Hotel. Présentez-vous à l'entrée et nous vous accueillerons porte 35._

 _Entretien : Ce Jeudi à 10H45._

 _Nous vous remercions de bien vouloir prendre contact avec notre service recrutement le plus rapidement possible pour confirmer votre présence._

 _Veuillez agréer, Madame, nos salutations distinguées._

 _L'équipe de Faux-Semblants_

A nouveau sur le lit du même hôtel dont elle était partie trois semaines auparavant, sur le ventre, Emma lisait et relisait le mail, essayant à la Sherlock Holmes, d'y déceler le moindre indice derrière chaque mot utilisé pour faire naître un quelconque doute. Mais rien. Tout était clair, net, concis. Elle réalisait à peine qu'elle avait bel et bien postulé au poste d'assistante de son ex. D'un point de vue extérieur, sa candidature pouvait très bien passer pour celle d'une groupie ; qui plus est, Régina ne l'avait toujours pas recontacté. Bien que Mulan lui avait fait quelques recommandations en la déposant à l'aéroport, recommandations vite balayées par un esprit envoûté par le bonheur et la joie, Emma avait fini par trouver mille excuses à sa Reine. Leslie Alim Aniger, sa Régina Mills, était UNE star ; Leslie Alim Aniger survolait les plateaux ; Leslie Alim Aniger était l'événement dont tout le monde parlait. Le phénomène de société. Aussi, son emploi du temps était chargé. Elle n'avait certainement pas le temps de lui envoyer un sms. _Certainement…_

Le jeudi de cette même semaine, la blonde se présenta à l'hôtel où avait eu lieu la rencontre VIP. A sa grande surprise, son entretien fut conduit par deux inconnus. La chambre 35 était dénué de toute âme familière : pas de Régina, pas d'Henry, pas de Rumple. Chose dont Emma aurait se douter. La famille habitait un appartement bien plus luxueux dont l'adresse devait rester anonyme. Aussi, l'auteure devait faire croire que cette chambre n'avait été qu'un lieu de passage.

Aux recruteurs, la chroniqueuse avait répondu du mieux qu'elle pouvait et le plus honnêtement possible, sans jamais laisser sous-entendre sa relation avec leur grande patronne. Seulement, tout le long de l'entretien - et dieu savait combien elle en avait cumulé avec le temps - son impression fut que les dés étaient pipés. D'ailleurs, le soir-même, quand elle reçut un message d'acceptation au poste, sa joie n'atteint pas son comble. Tout semblait faussé. L'hôtel n'avait pas été bondé de candidats, les recruteurs avaient aussitôt refermés les dossiers après lui avoir serré la main et la chambre 35 sentait bon comme si elle venait d'être nettoyé.

La seule idée que Régina puisse être derrière ce recrutement expéditif lui donnait envie d'accepter ce poste. Ce qu'elle fit une demi-heure plus tard en renvoyant un mail.

Le lendemain matin, la même femme qu'elle avait eue au téléphone quelques jours auparavant la rappela pour lui demander d'être présente le soir-même à un gala de charité pour répondre à tous les besoins de Régina Mills. Un verre d'eau, une commande de taxi, éloigner les paparazzis, ce serait la bonne à tout faire. Bien sûr, pour un bon...très bon salaire. Emma Swan, légèrement confuse et à peine réveillée, ne posa guère de questions. Sur un calepin, elle avait noté quelques informations sur la soirée : "gala annuel du Metropolitan Museum de New York". A peine raccroché, la blonde se rendormit ne s'accordant qu'une heure de sommeil. Après tout, il fallait qu'elle trouve un toit et de quoi se nourrir. L'argent ne manquerait plus mais elle refusait de laisser une note salée à cet hôtel qui l'avait déjà bien trop accueillie à son goût.

Étrangement, durant son sommeil, la femme se laissa aller à quelques songes où elle se revoyait en train de relire les titres de journaux de la veille et faire défiler les pages internet sur l'actualité New-Yorkaise. Gala annuel...Metropolitan Museum….Anna Wintour….

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Gala annuel...Metropolitan Museum….Anna Wintour….

Le grand gala annuel de charité !

Redressée comme un piquet en une fraction de seconde, Emma se frappa le front de colère. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé ! Le gala de charité où les plus grandes stars et les icônes de la mode se présentaient.

Un regard vers sa valise lui soutira une grimace. Aïe, la Haute n'apprécierait sûrement que l'assistante de Régina Mills se présente en jean-baskets, aussi mignonne était-elle dans cette tenue…

Osef l'heure de sommeil ! Un peu de shopping ne lui ferait pas de mal !


	19. Chapitre 18

**« Faux-semblants »**

 **.**

 **Chapitre XVIII**

.

Vêtue d'une longue robe de soirée Organza au col plongeant couleur ivoire, emmitouflée sous un large manteau, Emma descendit du taxi à quelques pas du Metropolitan Museum. Foule de journalistes s'amassaient le long du bâtiment, empêchant de voir l'entrée et le sublime tapis rouge. Après un rapide coup de fil à la manager, elle sut comment trouver la porte de service où elle fut accueillie par un homme au look très british et particulièrement classique qui dénotait avec l'événement chicissime et le monde de la mode. Son ventre légèrement bedonnant se trouvait moulé par un petit veston gris qu'il avait enfilé par dessus un chemise blanche aux manches longues. Ce look d'homme de lettres était renforcé par une cravate parfaitement nouée de couleur rouge d'Andrinople tout comme ses lunettes. Son visage semblait jeune et vieux à la fois, sans trop de rides, ni d'expressions d'ailleurs ; toutefois son crâne commençait à se dégarnir et ses cheveux à blanchir, laissant quelques indices. Il était la parfaite incarnation de l'homme de l'ombre, celui qui organise sans jamais être vu. Celui qui se faufile dans la foule pour diriger sans se faire remarquer.

« — C'est bien la première fois que je vois une assistante avec d'aussi bons goûts vestimentaires, admira l'homme en s'avançant. Jolie, simple, sobre. Parfait, vous avez passé la première étape avec succès. »

Arrivé devant Emma, il posa une main sur son épaule et lui fit la bise, ce qui surprit beaucoup la jeune femme qui eut un mouvement de recul.

« — Ne vous en faites pas, ce geste est courant par ici sans qu'il y ait de sous-entendus. Je me présente Archibald Hopper, je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle Swan. Voici votre badge. Ma mission est de faire en sorte que le gala se déroule bien, je suis principalement chargée du personnel. Votre patronne, Leslie Alim Aniger est déjà arrivée. Pour le moment, elle pose pour quelques clichés. Je vais rapidement vous montrer les lieux et vous indiquer sa place. Il vous faudra mémoriser les noms des invités et leurs parcours de la table qu'elle occupera. Vous devrez transmettre en quelques mots ces mêmes informations à Leslie, ainsi que le planning de la soirée. Elle a choisi de sortir par la porte de sortie, vous la guiderez. Durant la soirée, votre place sera dans l'arrière-salle… Nous aurons un écran pour observer la salle. »

Emma eut l'impression qu'on lui catapultait des boulets d'informations ; ce monsieur Hopper l'entraînait déjà dans des dédales de couloirs inconnus, la noyant sous les noms de personnes connues et inconnues à la fois. Pas un seul instant, elle n'eut le temps d'imposer une question. Quinze minutes plus tard, derrière une porte où l'on entendait un brouhaha résonner au travers, Hopper prit congé avant de repartir d'un pas vif pour régler un problème qu'on lui avait signalé dans l'éclairage de la salle.

Parfois, on avait l'impression de vivre les premiers jours d'un nouveau-né. De prendre à nouveau sa première respiration. De redécouvrir le monde. D'ouvrir les yeux sur un monde illuminé et éblouissant. D'être assailli par le bruit. En ouvrant cette porte, Emma ressentit toutes ces sensations. C'était comme si elle avait sauté dans le vide. Cet effet, ce stress, cette angoisse, cette anxiété, ne dura que quelques secondes car, parmi la foule, la blonde réalisa que personne ne faisait attention à elle ; une inconnue parmi les grandes figures célèbres.

 _Trouver Leslie…_.non Régina Mills.

Il lui fallait trouver Régina Mills parmi tous ces visages.

Elle soupira lentement puis stoppa un serveur avec un plateau de flûtes de champagne pour lui demander où se trouvait l'auteure de Faux-Semblants. Mais celui-ci haussa les épaules et l'avisa avant de lui tendre une flûte qu'Emma refusa poliment.

A deux doigts de rappeler la manager car Régina n'avait de toute évidence pas emporté son portable pour le gala, elle surprit une voix mielleuse et familière à quelques pas d'elle suivi d'un rire légèrement forcé.

« — Oh Rumple ! Vous avez toujours le mot pour faire rire ! »

 _Rumple !_

Emma fit volte-face et surprit deux hommes dont — le faux-fiancé — de Régina, en retrait de la foule, derrière un mannequin décoratif. Aussitôt, elle se faufila parmi les invités pour les rejoindre mais ce ne fut pas sans surprendre un petit geste affectueux, une caresse du doigt sur la joue de l'interlocuteur de Rumple agrémenté d'un clin d'oeil discret. Cet homme, sans doute un mannequin vu sa beauté et son maquillage, paraissait plutôt réceptif ; il passa une main dans ses cheveux ébène et ses doux yeux mis en valeur par du khôl ne cessaient de dévorer Rumple tout entier. Le geste ne passa pas inaperçu puisqu'une brune arriva au même moment qu'Emma derrière le duo.

« — Rumple, donne-moi donc ce verre de champagne. Tu en as assez bu pour la soirée. Ton ami et toi, vous retrouverez après le gala. Où vous savez ... _comme d'habitude_ , dit-elle à voix basse avant de sursauter en tournant la tête. Emma ! Mais que...que fais-tu ici ?

—On dirait qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui ramène _mes mignons_ aux événements, siffla Rumple avant de reprendre sa coupe de champagne des mains de Régina et de s'éloigner avec le mannequin.

— Désolé, Rumple a vraiment forcé sur l'alcool...tu es invitée au gala ?, renchérit Régina, observant le visage de plus en plus confus d'Emma.

— Non, je suis ta nouvelle assistante, Régina.

— Ma ...ma nouvelle assistante ?, reprit la brune, interloquée en tirant légèrement sur le bras d'Emma pour la mettre à l'écart.

— Oui, c'est moi qui ait été recrutée. J'ai postulé, passé un entretien et me voici, ton assistante. »

Durant quelques secondes, le visage de la brune se crispa avant de se détendre :

« — D'accord...bien. On en parlera après. Place-moi juste à la table, donne-moi les quelques indications que tu as eues et on se rejoindra à vingt-trois heures. On parlera de tout cela. J'aimerais...je dois vraiment _t'expliquer_ ce soir. »

Bien que troublée par ces retrouvailles, Emma exposa rapidement ce que Hopper lui avait transmis avant de rejoindre l'arrière-salle, l'esprit bourré d'interrogations. En effet, Régina semblait particulièrement surprise à l'idée qu'elle serait épaulée par une assistante ; qui plus est, personne ne l'avait tenue au courant de la venue d'Emma.

La soirée fut particulièrement longue, et cela même si Hopper l'avait rejointe pour lui faire la conversation - une conversation à sens unique d'ailleurs.

Son esprit se mit à vagabonder vers de nombreuses versions de la suite de son histoire avec Régina. Elle adopta différents points de vue. Bien sûr, elle préférait la version dans laquelle l'écrivain, trop absorbée par un agenda chronométré par les événements mondains et rencontres avec les fans, avait toujours une place pour elle, _son petit Ange_ , dans son cœur et son esprit. Après tout, l'Amour Véritable perdure au-delà des frontières physiques et temporelles.

Mais … son esprit lui soufflait de faire attention, d'être plus prudente. Quand des nuages couvrent l'horizon, le sixième sens nous rappelle à l'ordre… Combien d'entre nous ont déjà pressenti une rupture imminente ? Combien d'entre nous étaient déjà prêts à être submergé par les affres de la douleur avant même la survenue du moment tragique ?

Et ce foutu sixième sens nous fait alors douter. On réfléchit, on explore toutes les options, on prévoit alors toutes les issues de secours bien qu'on soit également sûr qu'il sera impossible d'y échapper. C'est la destinée, il est parfois des choses que vous ne pourrez jamais prévoir, jamais calculer. C'était ce qu'Emma s'apprêtait à vivre, car, peu importe tout ce qu'elle voulait imaginer dans cette relation, **_la vérité ne la frôlait même pas._**

Et les affres de la douleur allaient s'emparer d'elle et l'engloutir.

« — Vous devez y aller ma chère, dit brusquement Archibald en désignant son oreillette. Votre patronne va sortir plus tôt. Dommage, elle n'aura pas goûté au superbe dessert que j'ai vu passer dans les cuisines (Il se pourléchait les lèvres). Une spécialité au chocolat et noix de coco tout droit sortie de l'imagination d'un chef français… »

« — Excusez-moi, Monsieur Hopper, que dois-je faire au juste ?, le coupa Emma dont le coeur battait à la chamade ; le stress lui avait fait oublié les consignes. L'attendre à la porte de service ? La conduire à partir de la salle de réception ? »

— Vous n'avez pas du tout été renseignée par votre manager auparavant...étrange…. Les managers font vraiment mal leurs boulots de nos jours. Attendez Leslie Alim Aniger devant la porte débouchant sur l'immense couloir où je vous ai laissée. Vous devez vous placer en retrait, soyez discrète. Ensuite, vous la guiderez vers la porte de sortie où je vous ai accueillie. Son chauffeur, Franck, l'attendra à l'arrière du bâtiment. C'est aussi simple que cela !»

— Mon travail ne se réduit qu'à cette tâche !?

— Non, ce n'est que le début, une mise en bouche. Plus tard, vous serez chargée de contacter, d'organiser, d'envoyer des cadeaux de remerciement, d'appeler l'entourage pour des commissions, de vous adapter à toutes les situations. Vous regretterez l'époque où vous n'aviez qu'à guider votre patronne jusqu'à une sortie. Ses missions paraissent simples mais vous verrez ...lorsque votre patronne vous appellera à trois heures du matin pour exiger une limousine "invisible" avec champagne et doux parfum de fleur d'oranger à l'intérieur et tout cela livré dans l'heure qui suit, ce sera une autre paire de manches…»

— Votre patronne s'appelle Miranda Priestly ? , plaisanta Emma en repensant au film _Le Diable s'habille en Prada,_ mais voyant l'air précieux de Mr Hopper illustrant parfaitement l'incompréhension la plus complète, elle comprit que sa blague tombait à plat.

— Mademoiselle Swan, reprit son collègue. Vous devriez y aller. Madame Alim Aniger est déjà levée. »

La blonde s'exécuta, une main tendue vers Archibald.

« — Au plaisir de vous avoir rencontré.

— Enchanté *****. »

 _Attendre, guider, sortir._

Même avec une mission aussi élémentaire, Emma, à peine sortie de l'arrière-salle, se sentit étrange. Le sixième sens… Depuis le début de la soirée, elle avait l'impression de nager en pleine fiction.

Arrivée à la porte de service, elle se colla au mur scrutant dans l'angle l'arrivée de la brune. Le hall était quasi désert, comme si les centaines d'invités ne l'avaient jamais foulé ; seules trois femmes s'affairaient au nettoyage des sols et un homme ramassait les détritus.

T _ic, tac, tic, tac…_

Une bruit de paire de talons à l'approche qui fit lever le regard de la blonde. Deux regards se croisèrent, Régina accéléra le pas du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Cette soirée-ci, elle avait l'air d'une Audrey Hepburn en pleine cavale. Avec ses deux gants noirs qui recouvraient ses bras jusqu'au coude, sa robe fourreau en soie et son large chignon haut, on aurait pu la croire tout droit sortie de _Breakfast at Tiffany's._

Avant même que la brune n'arrive, Emma anticipa et ouvrit la porte de service par laquelle les deux s'engouffrèrent. Le couloir était vide.

« — Emma, Emma !, interpella Régina, légèrement essoufflée tandis que son amie lui avait largement emboîté le pas de quelques mètres. Emma, attends, il y a quelque chose d'important que je dois faire .»

La blonde s'immobilisa sur le champs, prête à lui dire qu'elle était en train de travailler, qu'il fallait rejoindre son chauffeur au plus vite, et qu'elles auraient tout le temps de s'adresser la parole dans la voiture mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle fut prise de court. Des lèvres chaudes se posèrent presque sauvagement, que dis-je _brusquement_ , sur les siennes et son visage était maintenu par deux mains, l'empêchant ainsi d'esquiver. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais ces quelques secondes firent disparaître toutes les angoisses accumulées durant la soirée. Un serveur qui passait par là faillit percuter un chariot en voyant la scène mais la brune semblait n'en avoir cure. Son regard plongé dans le sien, Régina souffla :

« — Sache que c'est la chose la plus sincère que j'ai faite de cette soirée. J'en ai assez de ne pas parler de "nous", Emma. Ce soir, viens avec moi, je veux partager nos angoisses, nos envies. Je veux que tu saches tout…

— Mademoiselle Alim Aniger ?, coupa une voix derrière elles. Une femme, habillée en tenue de serveuse, aussi troublée que son collègue quelques secondes auparavant, se tenait à quelques mètres, la tête légèrement inclinée. Votre chauffeur vous attend. »

Régina acquiesça et prit par la main une Emma, dont l'esprit n'avait toujours pas assimilé le trop-plein d'informations.

 _Poum-poum, poum-poum, poum-poum..._

« — Ignorons les gens le temps d'une soirée ! Viens avec moi ! Je vais demander à Franck de nous emmener à St Luke's Garden. On va enfiler deux gros manteaux , des baskets et on passera ni vu ni connu. »

Le monde d'Emma tournoyait. C'était _trop beau, trop beau, trop beau_ pour être vrai. Main dans la main, elles se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Main dans la main, un contact qu'elles n'avaient jamais assumé adolescentes. Main dans la main, comme un couple, s'embrassant devant d'autres personnes.

« — Régina, je ne comprends pas, eut-elle le temps de dire avant que la brune ne se poste devant la porte qui ouvrait sur l'arrière du bâtiment.

— Suis-moi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre. Fais-moi confiance, _mon Ange._ »

Trop d'informations. Les papillons dans le ventre et l'impression de voler se heurtaient avec une peur qui la faisait haleter.

 _Poum-poum, poum-poum…_

Quelques heures auparavant, elle avait pénétré par cette porte.

 _Poum-poum, poum-poum…_

Mais d'où venait ce brouhaha ? Il n'y avait pas autant de bruits quand elle était entrée...

 _Poum-poum._

Elle comprit.

Peine perdue.

« — Régina ! Non ! », cria-t-elle.

Comme dans les films, les mains de la brune poussaient au ralenti la barre de la porte pour pouvoir sortir.

Des flashs.

Des cris.

Une foule.

En quelques secondes, Emma se retrouva happée dans un bain de personnes qui la manipulaient comme une poupée de chiffons.

Des flashs à droite à gauche.

Des hurlements de joie.

Cette ferveur lui donnait le tournis.

« — Régina..Régina.., suffoqua-t-elle mais autour, il n'y avaient que des visages inconnus. Leurs deux mains ne se touchaient plus. Le contact avait été rompu.

« — C'est Ange ! C'est Ange ! _La vraie Ange_ ! », comprit-elle en se concentrant sur les hurlements des personnes autour d'elle.

Des dizaines de flashs l'éblouissaient, elle ne voyait plus que des carrés de lumière.

Alors que la blonde était à deux doigts de s'évanouir, deux grosses mains la saisirent à la taille et la soulevèrent par-dessus cette foule euphorique.

Emma ferma les yeux se laissant entraîner.

Que se passait-il ?

Où était Régina ?

Ange ?

Était-ce un traquenard ?

Les deux grosses mains la placèrent dans une voiture et l'y allongèrent. Le cuir du siège était réconfortant. Une portière claqua et ce fut le silence.

« — Vous allez bien ? Tenez, prenez un sucre, vous êtes pâle. C'est le choc du premier bain de foule. Votre amie n'est pas la première star que je gère et croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas la première à perdre connaissance. »

C'était la voix de Franck.

Une sonnerie de téléphone.

Le chauffeur décrocha tandis qu'Emma, toujours allongée, récupérait son souffle. La sensation de vertiges s'était estompé.

« — Oui...Oui, j'ai récupéré Mademoiselle Swan. Oui...oui….aussi. Non, ce n'était pas un imprévu, j'ai été contacté. Oui, nous la ramenons…. d'accord. A son hôtel, ce sera plus sûr. »

Emma tombait des nues.

S'il ne s'agissait pas d'un imprévu, c'était un traquenard.

Où était Régina ? Avait-elle un rôle ? Était-ce pour promouvoir plus encore son livre en révélant l'identité de sa muse ? Pourquoi ne semblait-elle pourtant pas au courant ?

Le moteur ronronnait, ce bruit blanc la réconfortait. Une migraine pointait son nez, elle décida de se laisser porter pour cette nuit.

Mais une chose était certaine. Elle exigerait des réponses dès le lendemain.


	20. Chapitre 19

**« Faux-semblants »**

 **.**

 **Chapitre XIX**

 **.**

 _« Allô, c'est Mulan, sur Facebook, plein de personnes ont publié ce qu'il vient de se passer à Metropolitan Museum. Quand tu m'as dit que tu allais sauter le pas avec Régina, je ne pensais pas que tu dévoilerais ton identité en tant que Ange. Je suis surprise. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu n'es pas trop prise d'assaut par les paparazzis. Rappelle-moi dès que possible, je veux savoir ! »_

 _« Bonjour ma petite, c'est Mary-Margaret. Ce matin, je suis passée à l'épicerie de Mr Clark. J'ai croisé Kathryn Nolan. Oh, je me demande si elle ne s'est pas remis avec David car elle avait un test de grossesse dans son chariot… mais ce n'est qu'un détail… je t'appelle car Kathryn m'a montré sur...internet….sur son téléphone cellulaire que des journalistes t'avaient prise en photo à l'événement dont tu m'avais parlé hier. Que s'est-il passé, ma puce ? Tu ne devais pas parler à ton amie d'enfance ? Je rentre vers seize heures de l'ostéopathe, tu pourras me joindre vers dix-huit heures. Je t'embrasse ma petite fille. »_

 _« Emmaaaaaaaaaa ! C'est Zelenaaaaaaaaaa ! Alors, comme ça, le CV a plus que fonctionné ! Petite cachottière, alors comme ça on est Ange ! Tu verrais Elora et la toute rédac' des Petites Revues du Net, ils sont complètement fous et la boss veut que je t'interviewe ahah. Bon, rappelle-moi au plus vite, « Ange ». Je veux savoir ce que tu traficottes avec Régina. C'est un coup marketing, n'est-ce pas ? Ils t'ont engagée pour être Ange en fait ? Allez, à plus ! »_

 _« Bonjour, c'est Elora. Contactez-moi rapidement s'il vous plait. »_

 _« Salut, c'est encore Mulan. Tu ne réponds pas sur facebook, ni sur ton portable. Je suis inquiète, j'espère que ça n'a pas mal tourné. J'ai l'impression qu'un truc t'est encore tombé dessus. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit ou que tu veux que je vienne te sortir de là, tu sais où me joindre. Bisous. »_

 _« Hé, c'est encore Mulan. Je viens de voir que l'annonce de ton identité est en lien avec la publication imminente de la suite de Faux-Semblants. Une de mes copines m'a passé le lien du site du livre. Il y a des photos de toi avec Régina, dans un parc, à l'entrée d'un hôtel et dans un aéroport. Méfies-toi, Emma. Quelqu'un semble tout avoir orchestré pour gagner un paquet de frics. Ca me semble trop étrange pour que ce soit Régina. C'est trop gros. As-tu relu ton contrat ? Y a-t-il des noms que tu pourrais m'envoyer et sur lesquels je pourrais essayer de me renseigner ? Fais attention à toi. Je prends soin de Mary-Margaret en ton absence, elle est inquiète aussi. Bisous, ma poule ! »_

Effacé, effacé, effacé. Emma cliquait frénétiquement sur la touche pour vider sa messagerie. Assise à nouveau sur le lit de l'hôtel luxueux dans lequel on l'avait déposé, elle se déconnectait de tout. La jeune femme avait arraché la prise TV, supprimé ses profils Facebook Twitter et Instagram submergés par des centaines de messages haineux ou adorateurs, vidé son compte Gmail, retiré la batterie de son ordinateur. Désormais, elle vidait son portable avant d'en retirer également la batterie. Non qu'elle voulait ne pas donner de nouvelles à son entourage mais elle était plutôt en état de choc. Au-dehors, du cinquante-quatrième étage, elle entendait le grondement de la presse qui s'entassait devant le Mandarin Oriental Hotel. Le gratte-ciel semblait pris d'assaut par des zombies, qui, jouaient des coudes pour tenter de passer par-dessus les barrières de sécurité mises en place. Lors de sa dernière visite, Franck, seul lien avec l'extérieur, lui avait dit qu'il ne savait pas comment la presse avait été prévenue de leur installation dans cet hôtel. Emma avait également appris que Régina se trouvait à seulement deux étages en dessous. Elle était en pleine conversation avec son équipe pour gérer la situation de crise. Les deux femmes ne pourraient donc pas se parler avant le lendemain.

Après avoir ôté la batterie, Emma s'approcha d'une des deux vitres panoramiques dans l'angle de la chambre. Ignorant la horde au pied du building, son regard se porta au loin vers les lumières des innombrables immeubles. Derrière chaque lumière, il y avaient des vies, des histoires bien différentes de la sienne. La jeune femme éteignit la lampe de chevet sur une console disposée près de la vitre et s'assit sur le siège beige, jambes étendues sur le repose-pieds. Tapie dans le noir, elle pouvait apprécier les couleurs d'un ciel rose orangeâtre d'automne. Le jour semblait fuir la nuit pour se réfugier dans la voie lactée. On distinguait peu les étoiles à cause de la pollution lumineuse. Sur la droite, le fleuve Hudson coulait tranquillement, transportant vers d'autres horizons quelques bateaux en tout genre. En cet instant, la blonde aurait voulu prendre le large et se laisser porter par les eaux troubles loin de ces lieux. Comme elle aimait l'eau ! Quand elle était petite, sa mère l'emmenait souvent au bord de la mer dans un endroit dont son esprit avait oublié le nom. Là-bas, elle avait une cabane en bois, son « château de bois », un jeu en bois en hauteur dans lequel elle se cachait avec sa mère pour y lire des contes. Ses souvenirs étaient précis, elle se revoyait monter les planches en bois qui servaient d'échelle et se plaçait derrière les planches en bois, recroquevillée à cause du froid car le souffle du vent de la mer se faufilait par les interstices. Sa mère, toute aussi frigorifiée se plaçait à ses côtés, livre à la main, et lui faisait la lecture.

Brusquement, elle entendit qu'on frappait à la porte. Elle se leva, referma les lourds rideaux taupe et se dirigea vers la porte. Un rapide coup d'oeil dans le judas l'informa qu'il s'agissait de Franck. Tout en restant en retrait, elle ouvrit la porte. L'homme pénétra dans la pièce avec un sac en plastique à la main.

« — Je vous ai apporté de quoi manger et boire car vous m'aviez dit que vous ne souhaitiez pas recourir au service de l'hôtel.

— Vu ma situation, je crains de tomber sur un domestique qui essayera de me prendre en photo pour l'argent ou fera rentrer un inconnu pour m'interviewer ou je ne sais quoi encore.

— Je n'en serai pas étonné, concéda Franck en déposant le sac sur la table du salon. J'ai déjà vu ça. Avec les bas de chiche, certains parviennent à toute fin. »

Emma acquiesça et s'installa dans le canapé, son corps était particulièrement raide.

« — Elle va bien ?

— Oui, mais toujours occupée. Quand elle sera disponible, vous en saurez plus sur la situation.

— Vous-même, vous ignorez…

— Mademoiselle Swan, je suis un chauffeur. Je me contente de répondre aux attentes. Vous apporter des repas ou demander de vos nouvelles sont des extras payés. Je n'ai pas à en savoir plus. », la coupa Franck.

La jeune femme s'enfonça dans le cuir, se calant du mieux qu'elle pouvait avec les coussins.

« — J'ai également rapporté les somnifères que vous m'aviez demandés.

— Bien, affirma Emma, les yeux baissés. Merci, Franck. »

L'homme hocha plusieurs fois la tête puis prit congé de la jeune femme qui fouillait déjà dans le sac. Les cachets récupérés, Emma se versa un verre d'eau qu'elle avala d'une traite avec un somnifère avant de s'allonger. Le comprimé l'emporta rapidement aux pays des rêves.

Les rêves s'enchainaient mélangeant passé lointain et les événements des dernières semaines. Elle se voyait avec Régina, adolescentes, défilant sur le tapis rouge puis ce même tapis menait à une mer. Une mer d'huile grisâtre. Il devait faire froid car Emma portait un manteau très chaud. Elle était seule au milieu d'une plage de galets infinie. Pourtant…

Pourtant, elle entendait une personne rire. Un de ces rires mesquins, moqueurs. Un regard alentour n'indiqua aucune présence humaine.

Le monde grisâtre se mit à vaciller, des nuages arrivaient et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Emma eut un sursaut. Les lumières tamisées des luminaires de la chambre éveillèrent doucement ses sens. Groggy, elle remua la tête en direction d'une ombre assise dans le coin de la pièce.

« — J'attendais ces retrouvailles avec impatience, mon petit Ange. »

La blonde se frotta les yeux, sa vue se précisa et l'ombre devint une femme à l'allure élancé. Ses yeux clairs la sondaient d'un air froid. Une main sur son front, Emma se releva et prit appui sur l'accoudoir tout en plissant les yeux pour mieux discerner les traits. C'était une très jolie femme qui lui faisait face dans le fauteuil d'angle : des sourcils parfaitement dessinés, une chevelure de sirène bien fournie aux reflets bruns réhaussée par un teint poupin. Seul son air glacial et manipulateur dénotait.

« — Eh bien Emma, tu as dû mal à redescendre sur terre ? »

L'interpellée fronça des sourcils.

Qui était cette inconnue qui osait lui parlait aussi familièrement ?

 **.**

 **Bébé est arrivé !**

 **Il me reste un chapitre :)**


	21. Chapitre 20

****« Faux-semblants »****

 **.**

 **Chapitre XX**

 **.**

La dernière fois qu'Emma s'était senti aussi étrange, c'était lors d'une de ces soirées étudiantes à laquelle Mulan l'avait invité même pas un an auparavant. Avant même d'arriver, la femme avait eu l'impression qu'elle devait fuir. L'appartement se situait pourtant dans les beaux quartiers de Storybrooke au-dessus des arcades où l'on trouvait toutes les boutiques chics de vêtements, art-déco, linge de maison, bijouteries. C'était l'un de ces appartements assez vétustes dans lequel tout intéressé était prêt à mettre le prix rien que pour faire parti du décor prestigieux et renommé du coin. Celle qui vivait dans ce lieu s'appelait Elsa d'Arendelle, fille unique d'un ambassadeur français. Des traits nobles, un joli minois, sourire sincère, rien ne présageait qu'Emma allait être droguée lors de cette soirée. Par qui ? Elle ne l'a jamais su. Pourquoi ? Elle ne le saura jamais car Mulan s'en était rapidement aperçue en la retrouvant allongée dans le coin de la salle à manger investie par des fumeurs de haschich. Vu l'état de son amie, la colocataire avait aussitôt écarté l'hypothèse de l'intoxication par cette Cannabis Sativa ou encore celle d'une ivresse due à deux cocktails seulement. Elle n'avait pas attendu la fin de la soirée pour la ramener. Le lendemain, Emma s'était réveillé la bouche pâteuse avec la tête comme entre deux enclumes. Et cette impression d'une grosse cuite puissance mille.

Cette impression était de retour.

Elle papillonna des cils et les yeux mi-clos, elle scanna la pièce. Dehors, un grand soleil. Enfin assise, elle fut prise de nausée qu'elle réprima en serrant les lèvres. Le ciel clair lui brûlait les rétines. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, cela signifiait qu'elle avait dormi plus de douze heures.

« — Qui êtes-vous ? », marmonna-t-elle sur la défensive en pressant ses paumes contre ses yeux.

— Tout doux, tout doux ! On se calme Emma !

— Qui êtes-vous ? Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? , questionna la blonde tout en élevant la voix.

— Pourtant, j'avais demandé à Franck de forcer la dose, se moqua la brune en croisant les jambes.

— Vous m'avez droguée ! », s'exclama Emma tout en essayant de se lever. Son instinct lui hurlait de fuir. L'environnement tanguait autour d'elle, la femme, pantelante, retomba sur le canapé. Le rire discret de son interlocutrice l'agaça plus encore. Ce rire...cette voix...la même voix qu'au téléphone et la même voix que…

« — Allons ma jolie, fais donc un effort. Le bistouri est passé par là mais tout de même, je suis reconnaissable.

— Ruby... »

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'interlocutrice.

« — En chair et en os. Ça fait longtemps Emma Swan !

— Sale garce, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? »

La dite Ruby se redressa puis se hissa sur ses hauts escarpins Louboutin couleur bisque qu'elle portait avec une longue jupe droite blanche et une magnifique haut cuba en marinière style Brigitte. Le style n'avait plus rien à voir avec le look grunge du lycée et son visage était plus affiné. Le nez et le menton avaient sans doute été refaits mais cet air mesquin qu'elle affichait...cet air était bien propre à Ruby.

Elle s'avança vers Emma qui sentait à peine ses bras — ce n'était pas faute de vouloir gifler sa pire ennemie.

« — Je t'ai droguée. Et j'en ai remis une petite dose il y a une demi-heure de manière à ce que tu ne bouges pas. Je me souviens de ton tempérament plutôt impulsif lorsque tu es en colère, Emma, et je ne veux pas risquer d'être agressée. Il y a suffisamment de produit pour te paralyser tout en te permettant de m'écouter.

— Où est Régina ? Vous m'avez toutes les deux piégée ! Pourquoi me faire subir ça après toutes ces années ? Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? »

Le visage poupin se figea laissant place à la haine et la colère.

« — L'autre n'a rien à voir, pauvre idiote ! Rumple était sous mes ordres en revanche, je l'ai contraint à t'envoyer cette invitation. Régina subit, tout comme toi. »

Ses mains s'emparèrent de la mâchoire d'Emma et tout la serrant douloureusement, Ruby força la femme à la regarder.

« — Pourquoi ? Parce que vous me dégoûtez. J'ai toujours tout eu, j'ai tout même à présent : la carrière, l'argent, la renommée...mais rien de ce qu'il y a eu entre vous.

— Tu as lu le livre ? Faux-Semblants ?, poursuivit-elle en relâchant brusquement la mâchoire envoyant Emma en arrière. Oh je ne crache pas dessus. Il est vraiment sublime et bien écrit. Dégoulinant d'amour. Un amour qui a perduré avec les années. Vous me dégoûtez et vous m'avez toujours dégoûté avec votre perfection. »

Emma resta pantoise, digérant toutes les informations. Faux-Semblants n'était autre qu'une déclaration d'amour à son autre moitié, une bouteille jeté à la mer comme un appel à l'aide.

« — Ange et Reine, sérieusement ? C'est à vomir !, se railla Ruby tout imitant le son d'une régurgitation.

— Tout ça pour de la haine ?, demanda Emma qui avait dû mal à comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de cette haine viscérale.

— Tout ça pour de la haine, confirma Ruby. Tu réalises maintenant que c'est moi la marionnettiste de ce qu'il s'est passé durant ces dernières semaines. Comme c'était amusant de voir ta chérie souffrir, mon petit Ange. Quand je lui ordonnais de ramener son derrière au bureau et de te briser le cœur alors qu'elle avait hâte de te présenter son fils ! »

Sur ces mots, Ruby prit une photo qu'elle avait glissée dans sa poche. On voyait Emma, l'air déconfit, seule dans le bar où elle s'était assise avec Régina, Rumple et son fils.

« — Ou encore de ne plus te parler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pleurait ! Elle m'a épuisé durant ces semaines.

— Ou de t'embrasser dans le parc pour te laisser en plan à nouveau. »

Une nouvelle photo. Encore et encore, Ruby en sortit un paquet et les fit voler dans la pièce.

— Oh comme je me suis amusée ! Observe vos têtes sur ces photos ! Oh comme j'ai ri ! , s'amusa Ruby.

— Tu es...complètement cinglée. », siffla Emma entre ses dents.

Son interlocutrice fit volte-face pour la gifler violemment.

« — La ferme ! Tu n'as pas à me parler ainsi, sale race. Tu me dégoûtes, cria-t-elle avant d'inspirer profondément pour se calmer instantanément. C'est moi et moi seule qui commande, Emma. J'ai un paquet de photos et tu sais que j'aime les photos qui vont contre ta liberté, qui pourront te faire plonger dans la déprime et écoeurer bien des proches. Donc tu te tais et tu m'écoutes.

— Grâce à toi, je vais plus encore gagner en notoriété. Tu m'as servi de marionnette; maintenant vis ta vie, Emma, ce qu'il en reste du moins. Je garde Régina et son talent. Faux-Semblants aura une suite, le livre sera même illustré de ces superbes photos. Toi, tu ne me sers plus à rien concrètement. N'essaye même pas de porter plainte, ce serait te heurter à ma horde de requins d'avocats et te ruiner. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine. »

Ruby s'assit à côté d'Emma, fit silence quelques instants. La blonde parvenait à replier légèrement ses doigts. La brune se releva aussitôt.

« — Merde...on n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Quel dommage !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux Ruby ? »

L'hystérique gifla à nouveau laissant une griffure sur la joue d'Emma.

« — C'est moi qui parle. Toi, tu te tais et tu écoutes.

— Tu as deux choix. Un ultimatum, ma chérie, reprit-elle. Soit tu fais office de publicité et tout comme Régina, tu vis dans une pièce de théâtre sous contrat mais avec beaucoup d'argent pour combler le vide qu'est ta vie. Tu vis ta vie avec Régina mais je déciderai de ce qui se fait devant le public. Vous êtes mes personnages. Soit tu prends des vacances prolongées, tu disparais des radars et tu pourras vivre avec Régina dans...un certain nombre d'années. Tout dépendra du rythme de Régina car le tome 3 de la saga de Faux-Semblants concrétisera la mort d'Ange. »

Emma fronça des sourcils. La logique de Ruby était difficile à percevoir.

« — Oui car je t'ai présenté au grand public. Ange est vivante et réelle, le tome 2 est à moitié rédigé et risque de sortir à l'automne prochain. Quant au tome 3, Régina devra se débrouiller pour l'écrire en t'imaginant morte. Elle va être contrainte de créer d'elle-même toute la narration et ceci, tout en vivant ton absence car si tu choisis le deuxième choix, vous n'aurez pas l'autorisation de vous voir jusqu'à la fin de la promotion du tome 3 de Faux-Semblants. A une date que j'aurais choisie. Le même jour que le bal de promo il y a quelques années, ce même jour qui a marqué votre séparation. Quant à l'année, je l'ignore. J'espère pour toi, si jamais tu fais ce choix, que Régina saura puiser dans son imagination et parviendra à sortir ce dernier tome. »

Après ce long monologue, Ruby marqua une pause puis posa l'ultime question.

« — Alors, quel est ton choix, Emma Swan ? »

 **.**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires et vos suivis !**

 **Plus qu'un épilogue ;)**

 **Quel est son choix d'après vous ?**


End file.
